Fighting the Forbidden
by abbyja
Summary: AU, aged twenty five, Sophie attends her work christmas party and takes a fancy to the bosses girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sophie pushed her glasses up her nose, crinkling up her forehead as she inched her face a little closer to the screen, trying desperately to make sense of the formulas and algorithms that were in front of her.

"God dammit." she grumbled under her breath, giving up and leaning back on her chair as she stared up at the ceiling. _I need a fucking coffee break, I'm pretty sure my eyes aren't even working anymore._ Sophie had been at work for the past twenty one hours, working solidly through the night in an attempt to get through a particularly important piece of coding for her boss before the Christmas holidays but she'd written and read so much that everything looked like a blur to her. She pushed her dark, wavy hair back out of her face as she got up from her seat, walking in to the break room in a daze. Her eyes fell on the other people in the room and she instantly regretted her decision of craving a coffee at this particular moment in her life. _Have they seen me yet? Could I just stealth back out and no one would even know?_

"Webster!"

Sophie forced a smile as she turned to her boss who was smiling widely at her.

"Wow Sophie, you look like shit." he chuckled as the rest of the men joined him in their open mocking of Sophie.

The brunette mentally rolled her eyes as she went over to the coffee machine, silently pleading with it to pour quicker so she could get out of the lion pit.

"So Webster, are you coming to the Christmas party tomorrow, it's going to be wild." asked her boss, grinning at her.

Sophie cleared her throat, trying to gather the energy and enthusiasm required to engage in an actual conversation with him. "Yes sir, I'll be there."

"I can't wait, I'm bringing along my latest conquest, she' something else." continued her boss, turning his attention to the other men in the room. "Her body's to die for and she fucks like a rabbit."

Sophie was pretty sure her gag reflexes couldn't take another second of her bosses comments. She could just imagine what this woman would be like, desperate, tarty and a gold digging bimbo, probably missing a fair few brain cells. That was the only type of woman that would be interested in her boss. Sophie worked for a new social networking website that was hoping to be the new Facebook, she was one of the many people who were sat at their desks all day every day writing out code while her boss, the CEO of the company sat in his huge office discussing fantasy football with his friends on a conference call. He seemed to believe that just because he owned a computer, he was qualified to run a social networking site, however everyone at the company knew he had absolutely no knowledge on websites and he was just a rich businessman who'd got lucky. Hence Sophie's reasoning for the type of woman he'd attract. He was crude, arrogant, lacked intelligence and was probably not a firm believer in monogamy but he sure had a fat wallet. No one would ever say this to him though, the last person that did was clearing their desk out five minutes later.

The men turned to face Sophie. "Are you bringing a date?" asked Tommy, one of the supervisors on her floor and personal arse-licker of her boss.

Sophie wanted to run out of the room and never come back. She knew why they were asking that question and she knew what they were hoping her answer would be. "Ummm no I'm not."

All of the men let out grumbles and disappointed sighs at her answer. "Now that's a shame Webster, we'd like to meet one of your lady friends." said her boss with a wink.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to wait for another party." stated Sophie, flashing them her most sarcastic smile before turning and leaving the room in a flash.

Sophie trudged back to her desk. _Just get through this last little bit of work and you can go home, one page left to go and you'll not have to set eyes on your boss again for the rest of the day._

Sophie sat herself down at her desk, taking a large gulp of her coffee before turning her attention to her screen and starting to type. A few moment's later her attention was taken from her work by a sudden flash of ginger hair appearing over the side of her cubicle.

"What do you want Chesney." grumbled Sophie. Chesney was Sophie's best friend, he worked at the same level as her at the company and they both shared a mutual hatred for their boss.

"What's crawled up your arse Soph? Rick been giving you trouble?" asked Chesney earning him a chuckle from Sophie. Rick wasn't the name of their boss but it was their own personal nickname for him so they could discuss him without getting caught. The reason they called him Rick was because it rhymed with a rather rude word that fitted him perfectly.

"No … Well not really. His crudeness does make my day a little worse. But being here for almost a full twenty four hours certainly doesn't help matters."

"His crudeness? Why what's he said?"

"Going on about some airhead he's bringing to the party tomorrow. I honestly wouldn't even be surprised if it was my sister." laughed Sophie, thinking of how shallow Rosie could be.

"She could be a nice girl …" Chesney added half-heartedly.

"Come on Ches, even you don't believe that. Rick bringing a nice girl to the Christmas party is about as plausible as me bringing **any **girl to the party." stated Sophie, raising her eyebrows.

"What happened to Rachel?" Chesney frowned.

"Too boring."

"Sarah?"

"Too needy."

Chesney sighed, "Lauren?"

"Don't even get me started on her." Sophie turned her attention back to her computer screen, typing a few more things.

"Sophie, you need to stop being so damn picky, you're throwing away girls for no reason." Chesney had been worried about Sophie for a while now. Every time she found a nice girl that actually liked her, she managed to make up some pathetic excuse not to be with them and would break it off a week later.

"That's easy for you to say, you've already found your perfect woman. Excuse me for not wanting to settle for second best." Sophie never looked up from her screen, continuing to type frantically before slamming her hand down on the save button. "Crack out the champagne, hang the streamers, hand me a fucking beer, I'm **done.**"

Chesney laughed as Sophie started to collect her things from her desk, pulling on her coat.

"You wanna meet me for a beer tonight?" he asked.

"Sorry Ches, but I've got big plans with my bed and sleeping myself into a coma before I brave this party." answered Sophie. "I'll see you tomorrow yeah? Are you bringing Katy?"

Chesney nodded, "I'll see you there. Can't wait to see what sexy frock you decide to put on." He winked earning him the finger from Sophie as she walked out of the office.

…

After approximately three whiskeys, seven outfit changes, two minor breakdowns and fifteen minutes in a taxi, Sophie had finally arrived at her work Christmas party. She wasn't entirely sure why she was attending really but Cheney had forced her and free drinks all night weren't something to be sniffed at. Sophie had to admit she looked pretty good, wearing a new black mini dress that she'd purchased for the occasion with a pair of killer heels and her hair worn down and wavy. As she stepped in to the office, she did a quick scan for Chesney and Katy, desperate to not have to converse with anyone else unnecessarily. She quickly spotted him towards the back of the room and walked as fast as she could over to him, taking a small detour for a bottle of beer on the way. She only let herself breath when she was safely by his side away from all the senior level jerks that were patrolling the area.

"Wow, Sophie, you scrub up nice." teased Chesney, grinning at his friend.

"Well it only took me six hours to look this good." joked Sophie, taking a sip of her beer and looking around the office. "Why the **fuck **are we here."

Katy laughed at her look on her husband and Sophie's face. "Will you two relax, it's a Christmas party, you're meant to be having fun."

"How could anyone have fun here?" asked Chesney, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

Katy rolled her eyes, "Well thank you so much for bringing me …"

Sophie went to say something but was interrupted by Chesney. "Rick warning, Rick warning. Evacuate!"

Sophie turned to look at her friend but he was no longer by her side and she was now left alone and uncomfortable as her boss approached her.

"Looking good Webster, if I didn't know better I'd say you were actually a pretty hot lady." he looked her up and down causing her stomach to churn.

"Thanks sir …" she managed to choke out between trying to not vomit in her mouth.

"Sir is for when we're working. I'm Paul outside of work." stated her boss. Sophie would rather not call him by his name, she really had no desire to be sociable with him.

"So where's your date?" asked Sophie, trying desperately to deflect his attention from her own body.

"Oh she's …" he scanned the room quickly before he spotted her and gestured for her to come over and join him. "Here she is."

Sophie's jaw almost hit the floor when her bosses date came and joined him. She was possibly the most beautiful woman that Sophie had ever laid her eyes on. Her boss wasn't wrong, she did have a body to die for, her long toned legs being complemented perfectly by her red dress that was just short enough to be incredibly sexy but not too short to be slutty. The smile on her face was infectious and genuine, her perfect white teeth showing between her lips, her bright blue eyes had an intriguing sparkle to them and her long blonde hair was flowing effortlessly over her shoulders.

"Sian, this is Webster, Webster, Sian." Paul introduced the pair of them, who both outstretched their hands politely.

"It's Sophie." corrected the brunette, causing Sian's smile to broaden even more.

"It suits you." stated the blonde, never breaking eye contact as they shook hands.

"I would hope so, I've had it for the past twenty five years." laughed Sophie as their hands broke apart.

"I'll be back in a little bit gorgeous, just have to mingle for a while." Paul pecked Sian on the lips before making his way off in to the crowd.

"So … you and Ri- Paul?" started Sophie, desperate to not let an awkward silence fall over the pair of them.

Sian narrowed her eyes slightly, a smirk pulling at her lips, noticing Sophie's slip up. "Yeah … me and Ri-Paul."

Sophie felt her cheeks burning as Sian's smirk grew even bigger and a small giggle escaped her lips. Sophie felt a flip in her stomach at the sound of Sian's laugh but chose to ignore it. "How long have you two been together then?"

"Oh we're just about to celebrate the big three week anniversary. It's **very serious." joked Sian, letting out another laugh. "What about you? No date?"**

**Sophie couldn't tell from her tone whether that was a dig or not but she decided to believe it wasn't. Although they'd only met a few moments ago, she got the impression Sian was a nice person. "Nope, no date for me."**

"**Out on the pull for some hot men tonight then?" Sian raised her eyebrow suggestively.**

"**Errm .. " Sophie laughed, shaking her head. "I don't think so. No hot men for me thank you."**

**Sophie grinned in a knowing way before looking around the room and spotting Chesney and Katy staring at the intently. She leaned in to Sophie a little bit to speak and Sophie was sure her heart skipped a beat. "Well Webster, it's been lovely speaking to you but I think I'll let you get back to you friends, you can tell them the area's clear now." Sian pointed to Chesney and his wife before giving Sophie a quick wink and walking away.**

**Sophie was left a little speechless, watching Sian walk away, the way her hips swayed from side to side with every step and how her dress hugged her bum perfectly.**

"**Sophie, is it just me or are you openly perving at the bosses girlfriend?" asked Chesney incredulously, staring at Sophie who was paying him no attention what so ever. "Sophie!" he snapped his fingers in front of her face, finally getting her to notice him.**

"**What?" asked Sophie, her voice a little husky due to how dry her mouth had suddenly become from staring at Sian's body.**

**Katy laughed and shook her head, resting her hand on Sophie's shoulder. "Maybe a little more tact next time you perv eh?"**

**Sophie blushed a little, looking between the couple. "I uhh … I don't know what you're talking about."**

**Chesney bowed his head, letting out a long sigh before looking back up at Sophie. "Soph, don't shit where you eat."**

**Sophie frowned, "What a lovely way to put it Ches, did I ever tell you that you had a magnificent way with words?"**

"**Just sayin' … you show no interest in any girl and then an unattainable one bats her eyelids at you and you go all gooey. She's the bosses girlfriend, do you want to get fired?" asked Chesney seriously.**

"**Ches, I was just talking to her. I've met her once for like five seconds, relax will you?"**

"**Okay okay. Just don't want you to get in trouble that's all." Chesney held his hands up in defence. "So … another drink?"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sophiekins!"

Sophie's head shot up from her desk, wiping away the small amount of drool that had gathered at her lip as she looked around to see who'd disturbed her nap. Her eyes stumbled on Chesney, grinning beside her and she let out a small groan. "How long have I been lay here for?"

"Long enough that I'd notice but not long enough that Rick would notice. Thought I better wake you though." chuckled Chesney, watching as Sophie slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes and grumbling at her computer screen.

"Why would I let you and Katy take me to a bar after the party, I feel like shit." moaned Sophie, running her fingers through her hair.

"Because Sophie. You work too hard, you never have fun and you need to meet someone and actually get a life." stated Chesney sternly.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Wow, what an ego boost . Who needs enemies with friends like you."

Chesney laughed, patting Sophie on the shoulder encouragingly. "You sit here in your cubicle all day long and you won't even give anyone the opportunity to be the one for you. Just stop pushing people away and give yourself a chance at happiness."

"Ches I-"

Sophie was cut off as the sound of high heels clicking loudly along the office floor roused everyone's attention. Ninety five percent of the people on Sophie's floor were men and their heads snapped to attention at the sound of a woman in the vicinity. A few wolf whistles sounded and as her footsteps got closer, the bustle of whispering spread towards the front of the room, following her path. Sophie rolled her eyes at the behaviour of the men around her, gawking at some poor woman who probably had no idea she'd become the star attraction at work this day. Correction, this year. Sophie turned her head just in time as the mysterious woman approached her cubicle and despite her efforts to keep her calm, cool composure, she was pretty certain her jaw hit the floor. She scanned from the ground up, from her shiny black heels, up her tanned, toned legs, to her short, black pencil skirt that hugged her bum perfectly, her curvy figure wrapped in a tight white shirt, that had a few buttons undone showing off her cleavage, finished off with a black blazer and finally to her face that wore the most knowing and confident smirk.

"Webster." Sian winked and nodded her head in Sophie's direction as she passed her by towards the bosses office.

Sophie gulped back the lump in her throat as she watched Sian go "Oh … my …"

"God." finished Chesney, his own mouth slightly agape.

Sophie turned back to Chesney, managing to tear her eyes away from the blonde as she vanished in to Paul's office. "You have a wife Chesney."

"Doesn't mean I can't look." shrugged Chesney. "Now I see why you were staring at her last night, she is … wow."

"Seriously, Chesney." Sophie snapped her fingers in front of his face as his eyes started to glaze over. "Your wife?"

Chesney shook his head, "Right … my wife. My wife is better than her."

Sophie laughed, turning her head back to the office door hoping that if she stared at it long enough, she might be able to see through it. "He is one lucky bastard."

Sophie snapped her head away from the office door as it opened, pretending to be engrossed in her computer screen as Chesney sorted the papers on her desk, neither daring to look at the door.

"Webster!"

Sophie rolled her eyes as she heard her bosses voice but plastered on her best smile before turning her head to face him. "Yes sir?"

"Here a second." he gestured for her to walk over and she turned back to Chesney who merely shrugged before she walked over to the office. She peered over Paul's shoulder, seeing Sian perched on the end of his desk, one leg crossed over the other and her arms folded. She caught Sophie looking at her and smirked causing Sophie to quickly turn her attention to her boss, trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

"Webster, Miss Powers is here for a business lunch about the advertising for the site. Unfortunately I'm unable to make it and you are to take her and discuss things with her."

Sophie swallowed hard, daring to quickly dart her eyes to Sian who looked very self-satisfied before glancing back at her boss and nodding. "O-okay."

Sian stood up from the desk, walking over to the door way as Sophie turned to walk away.

"Oh and Webster? Only the best for this one here." her boss grinned and smacked Sian's bum as she walked past him, following Sophie towards her desk. Sophie couldn't help but feel a little jealous and also quite queasy but chose to merely nod and turn away towards her desk.

"What's going on?" whispered Chesney.

"I have to take her on a business lunch." muttered Sophie as she picked up her jacket, pulling it on.

"Try not to eye fuck her too Soph." Chesney flashed her a quick grin as she scowled in return before he turned to walk back to his desk.

Sophie turned and saw Sian standing uncomfortably close to her and was a little taken aback. She cleared her throat, trying to collect herself. "So errm .. You ready?" _Good one Sophie, really excellent._

Sian nodded in response, gesturing for Sophie to start walking as the blonde followed.

_Come on Sophie, think of something, anything. Be smart, be funny, be anything just don't act like a total nerd. _"So errm …" _Stop stuttering you fucking idiot. _"Where do you like to eat?"

"Somewhere really expensive, posh and high class." answered Sian, raising an eyebrow at Sophie who seemed to be completely lost for words. Sian's face suddenly broke in to a wide smile and she giggled, shaking her head. "I'm joking Webster, lighten up."

"Oh … right." Sophie managed a feeble laugh, scratching the back of her neck nervously. _Someone help me please. _

"You really aren't too great at this are you?" teased Sian, turning to Sophie as they walked down the street away from the building.

"Taking gorgeous women out for dinner? Not really." stated Sophie before closing her eyes tightly in despair and slapping herself mentally. _Why the fuck would I say that. Someone show a little mercy and shoot me._

Sian smirked, sensing Sophie's nerves and couldn't help but think it was incredibly cute. "You're quite the charmer Webster, I'll have to watch myself."

Sophie blushed a little more and turned her head to the right, stopping outside of the restaurant. "How does this take your fancy?" Sian nodded in response and Sophie opened the door and gestured for Sian to enter.

"Oooo a charmer **and **courteous. You really are out to impress." Sian winked as she entered the restaurant and Sophie followed, unable to shake the thought that the blonde might actually be flirting with her.

They took their seats at the table and looked at the menu in silence, only breaking their silence when a waiter approached the table and took their order. As the waiter left, the women finally made eye contact, looking at each other expectantly.

"So … would you grass on me if I had a proper drink with my lunch?" asked Sophie.

"Grass on you?" Sian raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you take me for?"

Sophie shook her head, suddenly concerned she'd offended Sian. "No .. God no, not at all. I was … just … checking." Sophie trailed out the last word as a grin started to form on the blonde's face and Sophie realised she was joking.

"You're just too easy." Sian shook her head, letting out the adorable giggle that made Sophie feel like she had a swarm of butterflies battling in her stomach.

Sophie let a weak smile spread across her lips as she waved her hand at the waitress who's eye she'd just caught. As the waitress approached the table she smiled warmly at Sophie and brushed her hair behind her ear before asking what she'd like.

"Would I be able to get a double scotch on ice and errm…?" Sophie looked over at Sian, raising her eyebrows.

"A glass of water please." added Sian as the waitress nodded and noted it down.

"Anything else I can get for you?" asked the waitress, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger as she smiled at Sophie.

Sophie frowned a little, her eyes darting around the room. "Errrm … I'm all set thanks."

"Okay well just let me know if I can help you out with anything." the waitress winked at Sophie before turning and walking away.

Just as the waitress left, Sian couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing, clamping her hands over her mouth and shaking her head. "I'm sorry." she managed in between laughs. "I'm so sorry. That was just some of the most shameless flirting I've ever seen."

"What?" Sophie frowned.

Sian opened her mouth in mock shock and raised her eyebrow. "Really?" Sian shook her head laughing, taking a strand of hair in between her fingers and twirling it around, batting her eyelids at Sophie. "_Anything else I can get for you?_"she repeated mockingly of the waitress and Sophie leant forward, slapping her hand down from her hair.

"She wasn't flirting with me." stated Sophie just as the waitress reproached the table with their drinks on a tray. She placed a napkin down on the table, placing Sian's drink on top before puttin another napkin down on Sophie's side and resting her scotch on top. The waitress winked at Sophie one last time, which was really beginning to get on her nerves, before turning and walking back to the bar.

Sian laughed again, reaching forward and pulling the napkin from under Sophie's drink, her laughing getting even louder. "Oh really?"

She turned the napkin to face Sophie as the brunette read the writing on it. _07546354253, Call me, Rachel X. _Sian threw the napkin back down, shaking her head. "Tragic."

Sophie couldn't help but feel a little pissed off at Sian's behaviour, as if she thought she was so much better than everyone else around her. So what if the waitress had been flirting with her and so what if she left Sophie her number. Was that a crime? And who was Sian to judge? She had to admit that she'd been wrong at first about the kind of man her boss would attract. Sian wasn't lacking in intelligence and she certainly didn't seem to be only after his money, however there was an air of arrogance about her that was both extremely attractive and irritating at the same time. Although, it had to be said, if she were as gorgeous, intelligent and quick witted as Sian, she'd probably be rather cocky too.

"Are you gonna sit staring at your drink all afternoon or were you planning on paying me some attention too?" asked Sian causing Sophie's head to snap up.

"I'm sorry, just … you were right. I'm not very good at this." muttered Sophie taking a sip of her drink.

"Talking to gorgeous women?" teased Sian, watching as Sophie blushed.

"No … Well that too but … entertaining company and trying to be funny and confident. I'm a nerd, that's all I know how to do." stated Sophie, letting out a long sigh before taking a slightly larger gulp of her drink.

"I don't want you to be entertaining and confident. I think you're nice so just … talk, be yourself." encourage Sian, folding her arms over her chest and smiling. "So … you're a nerd eh?"

Sophie laughed, shaking her head. "A massive nerd. I sit at my computer all day writing code and formatting the website. I pretty much do all the technical, behind the scenes stuff. It's pretty boring."

"No, not at all." Sian smiled again and Sophie felt a lot more at ease all of a sudden. "It's really impressive. You must be really smart. I know I couldn't do that."

"So what do you do?" asked Sophie.

"Oh now my job actually **is **boring." chuckled Sian. "I work in advertising and clients approach us with their ideas, their company ads etc and then it's my job to get other companies that sell advertising space to advertise for them. That's how I met Paul. I've been assigned your website as one of my main clients."

Sophie nodded, ignoring the feeling of jealousy at the mention of her boss. "You're right, that is boring."

Sian shook her head, laughing. "I did try and tell you."

"No, I'm joking … Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's … It's really good. I like meeting new people and I can't complain about the pay." chuckled Sian, finally breaking eye contact with Sophie as the waiter approached the table with their food.

"Chicken ceaser salad?" Sian nodded in response as the waiter placed the plate down in front of her.

"And the minute steak medium rare?" Sophie nodded and caught Sian's eye who was staring at her steak hungrily.

"Nice ordering Webster."

Sophie chuckled, cutting in to her steak. "Yeah well enjoy your **salad, **this is aaallll mine." Sophie stuck her fork in to the piece of steak, lifting it to her face and closing her eyes as she placed the piece of steak in her mouth, chewing slowly. "Oh yeah … Mmmm that is soooo tasty."

Sian scowled at her but couldn't help the slight smirk tugging at her lips. "You are such a fucking child. I hope you choke on it."

Sophie laughed at her before cutting another piece of her steak off and leaning over, placing it on Sian's plate. "There you go, you can stop your griping now."

Sian's face lit up. "Thanks." she smiled warmly at Sophie before taking a sip of water and clearing her throat. "So … we should talk business then. This is a business lunch after all."

Sophie fought hard to contain the long sigh she wanted to let out. She didn't want to talk business, in fact, she'd been enjoying Sian's company so much she'd actually forgotten it was a business lunch. But she remembered what Chesney had said, she remembered Sian was her bosses girlfriend and she remembered how much she didn't want to lose her job. This had to stay professional and then she could just get on with her life and forget about Sian. That was the way things had to be.

"So … where do you want to start?" asked Sophie, pushing her feelings to one side.


	3. Chapter 3

Sian walked in to her office, placing her paperwork down on the desk and taking a long, calming breath. It was Christmas Eve and yet here she was, a workaholic, trapped in her office refusing to give up on the paperwork she had to complete regardless of what day of the year it was. Of course, she was never one to turn down a party and her friends had been pleading with her to go out and have a drink to celebrate the holidays but she knew she wouldn't have been able to enjoy herself with the thought of work playing in the back of her mind. She turned her head to the doorway hearing a knock and saw her friend and work colleague Tina stood leaning on the door frame.

"Sian what are you doing here? It's Christmas Eve." sighed Tina, stepping in to the office.

"What are you doing here?" countered Sian, walking around her desk and taking a seat, shuffling through the papers and trying to get them into some kind of order.

"I had to pick up a contract before I went home. And I knew I'd find you here." replied Tina, taking a seat in front of Sian's desk and looking at her disapprovingly. "You need to stop working so hard, you're allowed to enjoy yourself."

Sian ran her fingers through her hair and finally looked up from her papers, making eye contact with the brunette in front of her. "It's not that easy. I **need **to get this done or I'm gonna have head office kicking my arse. They want the advertising sorted for the social networking client and I still have loads of paperwork to get through."

"Yeah and aren't you fucking the CEO anyway? I'm sure he won't care." answered Tina, folding her arms across her chest.

"He might not care but he's not in charge. If it doesn't get done, he won't be the one getting fired." answered Sian, turning her attention back to the papers and scribbling a few things down. "Besides, just cause I'm dating him it doesn't mean I get to take advantage of the situation, that's not why I'm with him."

"Oh really?" Tina raised an eyebrow, looking unconvinced. "What was it you said to me when you got back from your first meeting with him? He was practically drooling over you and you'd have him wrapped around your little finger in a matter of days. You flirted shamelessly with him to get what you wanted and now you have it."

Sian frowned, writing a few more things on the papers in front of her. "Things change T. It started that way but that's when I thought he was just an egotistical idiot who thought with his dick. He's actually a really nice guy behind the Casanova front."

"So you really like him eh?" asked Tina.

"Yeah he can be really sweet." Sian pointed over to the corner of the room where a bunch of roses were sitting in a vase. "He sent those the other day."

"Red roses and a committed relationship with a guy you actually like? Where's the real Sian Powers and what have you done with her?" asked Tina in mock shock.

Sian shook her head, a trace of a smile tugging at her lips. "She learnt that meaningless sex doesn't make you happy forever."

"We both know that's not true." sniggered Tina. "So it's getting serious then? Cause if this turns sour, it could really bite you in the ass when it comes to the deals we're supposed to be having with his company."

"You think I don't know that?" asked Sian, lifting her head from the form on her desk. "I knew it was messy getting involved with a client and I know I shouldn't have done it. It all started out as a bit of harmless flirting to get us a good advertising deal, something we both know I'm the best at. But he actually started to grow on me and before I knew it we were dating."

"Okay okay, if you say so. Just be careful Sian, I don't want this to blow up in your face. You wanna hope this is serious because he could be our client for years." reminded Tina, looking extremely serious. "And you're right, you are the best at getting a good deal. I've seen men cave faster than that." she snapped her fingers as they both giggled.

"I am being careful. I like him, he likes me and we're happy for now so … that's all there is to it. Doesn't mean I can't still do my job." stated Sian.

Tina nodded in response, standing up and picking up a few papers off Sian's desk earning her a frown from the blonde. "What? I'm helping you. Sooner we get through this, sooner we can go for a drink."

…

"Rosie, I'd rather die than go out. You know I hate Christmas." grumbled Sophie as her sister rummaged in her wardrobe.

"Sophie, babe, stop being such a fun sponge and get your act together. We're going out and that's the end of it." ordered Rosie, picking out a dress from her sister's wardrobe. "Here, put that on and be ready in half an hour."

Sophie went to protest but her sister merely held her hand out to stop her and strutted out of the room. Sophie let out a small groan of frustration but decided she may as well get up and get dressed because once Rosie had an idea in her head, there was no stopping her. Sophie always hated the holidays, they reminded her of the past, her family, all the arguments and the things she'd lost. Of course that wouldn't be the case this year as it was now only her and Rosie who'd be spending Christmas together. Their mother had passed away almost five years ago and not long after, her dad moved abroad with his lovechild. Her and Rosie hardly spoke to him as things didn't end on good terms and the brunette couldn't really remember the last time she'd seen him or her half brother, not that it really bothered her. She liked spending Christmas with Rosie, it definitely wasn't as dramatic as the holidays used to be with her parents, there'd always be some kind of argument or falling out which would end in the girls consoling their mother and their dad going out to the pub. The only complaint Sophie could have about Christmas these days was that a dinner made by her and her sister certainly wasn't going to be winning an award anytime soon.

After half an hour of inwardly cursing at Rosie and looking at herself in disgust in the mirror, Sophie was ready to go out and made her way down stairs to see her sister in the process of demolishing a bottle of vodka.

"Geez finally, what time do you call this Soph?" asked Rosie, hopping off her stool at the kitchen counter and picking up her handbag.

"You're right it is late, maybe we should stay in." Sophie pleaded with the gods to let that work but she knew it wouldn't.

"Nice try baby sis, come on lets go show them what the Websters are made of." said Rosie, linking her arm with Sophie's and marching her out of the house.

…

"See, now this is much more fun than sitting in your office isn't it?" asked Tina as her and Sian sat down at a booth in the corner of the club.

"Well I was never arguing it was less fun, just that I had work to do." Sian took a sip of her drink, scanning the club.

"You know Sian, just cause you have a boyfriend now, doesn't mean we can't get up to our old tricks of getting free drinks all night." Tina winked at the blonde who now wore a knowing grin on her face.

"You think I'd give up that gig for any man?" Sian waved her hand up and down her own body. "**This **doesn't buy drinks, it earns drinks."

Both girls giggled and started looking around the club for a worthy candidate to buy them drinks all night. "What about those guys." Tina pointed to a group of four men stood in the corner having a beer.

Sian raised her eyebrows, nodding slightly. "They've definitely got potential. Larger groups are always better, more men competing for you. However, I'm not sure I could tolerate flirting with **those** creatures."

Tina chuckled and continued scanning. "Okay … larger groups … errrm … OH! Bingo! Check those suckers out!"

Sian followed the brunette's line of sight and saw a group of five men all looking in their general direction in the least discrete manner she'd ever seen. She couldn't help but chuckle at their less than subtle way of checking her and Tina out. "Let's move in." giggled Sian, finishing off her drink and winking at her friend as they moved over to the group of men.

…

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." muttered Sophie, looking over at the club as they got out of the taxi.

"Dear god Sophie would it kill you to just stick a smile on your face for one night? You're finished work, you just got paid, it's Christmas Eve and we're about to enter one of the hottest clubs in the city. Not to mention that the club is probably filled with gorgeous men just desperate to buy two sexy ladies drinks." stated Rosie as she practically dragged the younger sister to the entrance of the club.

"I don't want gorgeous men to buy me drinks all night. Then I have to actually engage in conversation with them." grumbled Sophie as they entered the club and walked over to the bar.

"Well I meant gorgeous men for me. We'll find some hot women for you, don't worry little sis, I wouldn't forget about your needs." answered Rosie, winking at her sister as she ordered them some drinks.

Sophie rolled her eyes at Rosie's behaviour, this really was going to be a long night. She forced a smile as Rosie handed her a drink and they made their way to a table in the corner and took a seat.

"Okay lezzy, take a quick look around and pick yourself a girl. We are **so** pulling tonight." Rosie looked over at her sister expectantly.

"Rosie! Do you have to be so fucking crude. I don't want to pull tonight! And I certainly don't want to just pick up some lass from a nightclub. You can look for yourself a man if you want." argued Sophie, unable to believe some of the stuff that came out her sister's mouth sometimes.

Rosie scoffed, shaking her head slightly, "Soph, I don't need to look for a man. They come to me." The older girl winked, putting her straw in to her mouth and sipping on her drink. "Anyway … ginger nut told me you had the hots for some girl at work. Spill."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I don't have the hots for anyone at work. I took the bosses girlfriend out on a business lunch like a week ago."

"Sophie Webster you little minx!" Rosie opened her mouth in what appeared to be both shock and pride. "The bosses girlfriend eh? Is she hot?"

"She's …" Sophie's eyes were drawn to a flash of blonde over by the bar and she turned her head to see Sian, slapping some guys arm playfully as she threw her head back with laughter. "… here."

Rosie's head shot up in excitement, scanning the club carefully. "Where? Where is she?"

Sophie picked up her drink, taking a large gulp, polishing it off. "There." she nodded her head over towards Sian and Rosie quickly snapped her head in her direction.

"Which one? Blonde or brunette?" asked Rosie as Sophie raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're right, stupid question, we all know my sister loves a blonde … Wow, she is rather tasty I have to admit."

"Rosie!" Sophie shook her head in disbelief as her sister just stared back at her, unsure what she'd done wrong.

"What? I'm just saying … I could see why you'd have the hots for her … I thought you said she was the bosses girlfriend?" asked Rosie curiously.

"She is?"

"Well then why is she flirting outrageously with those men and letting them buy her drinks?" asked Rosie. "She is **so **not playing by the rules. Taken women can't just walk in here and get guys to buy them drinks. Get your boyfriend to buy you drinks, those ones are mine. Come on Sophie!"

Before Sophie knew what was happening, Rosie was on her feet, dragging her over to the bar where Sian was stood.

"Rosie I … Rosie stop it!" hissed Sophie but it was too late as she was stopped right in front of the blonde.

"Webster?" Sian looked over at Sophie in surprise.

"Errm .. Hey … Sian." mumbled Sophie feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"I'm Sophie's sister, Rosie." stated the older girl, holding her hand out for Sian who frowned slightly but shook it regardless.

"Sian." said the blonde as she quickly retracted her hand and turned back to Sophie. "So … I haven't seen you since you treat me to dinner."

"Yeah I've eh … I've been busy and stuff." Sophie scratched the back of her neck, unsure of what to say. "You haven't been in the office again."

"Yes I have." chuckled Sian "You were just too busy with your nose glued to the screen to notice."

Sophie frowned, trying to think back over the past week at work and shook her head slowly from side to side. "No, I would have noticed you."

Sian smirked at Sophie's words. "You would have eh?"

Sophie blushed. _Why the fuck does she always make me say stupid things that make me blush like an absolute goon. Please just let me be cool for once in my miserable life. _"Well you know … you certainly know how to grab someone's attention."

"Is that so?" asked Sian, raising an eyebrow, the smirk never once leaving her lips.

Sophie nodded, trying to keep calm. "I never could resist a girl in a suit."

"I'll have to drop by more often and give you something to look at then." answered Sian, twirling her straw around her glass.

"I'll make sure to tear my eyes away from my work next time." said Sophie. _Doing well Webster, don't fuck it up now, you're actually not stuttering for once. _"Can I get you a drink?"

Sian nodded and smiled, "If you don't mind."

"Not at all. What are you drinking?"

"Vodka and coke please."

"Coming right up." Sophie turned to the bar, gesturing for the barman as he came over and took her order. As much as she'd been pleased not to see Sian all week, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed to. There was no denying that she enjoyed the blonde's company but there was no way she could get involved with her - she'd lose her job and that was just something she couldn't afford to do. Not seeing her had been making it easy to forget about her but the second she saw her again, it made the brunette remember everything that drew her to Sian in the first place.

Sophie turned back from the bar, handing Sian's drink to her who smiled gratefully and took it before turning her attention briefly to the group of men her and Tina and started talking to. They were now fussing over Rosie as well, who seemed to be in her element with all the attention and free drinks.

"Sorry she stole your men and all, she's like that." said Sophie, taking a sip of her drink in an effort to calm her nerves talking to the blonde.

Sian chuckled, "They weren't **my** men, I have a boyfriend remember."

"Yeah … how could I forget." muttered Sophie, lowering her eyes to the drink in her hand.

"It's just their idea of flirting. Can't blame a girl for having people begging to buy her drinks though can you?" stated Sian as Sophie lifted her head, regaining eye contact. "Like you." added the blonde.

Sophie blushed, "I wasn't flirting with you."

"Didn't say you were." Sian grinned as Sophie turned an even darker shade of red. "You can if you want to though. Flirting's harmless and can get you a lot in return."

"Like a free drink?" Sophie raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Oh Webster …" Sian shook her head, leaning in towards the brunette so her lips were right beside her ear. "You can get a lot more than that if you do it right."

Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat, the feeling of Sian's breath on her neck was sending shivers all the way up her spine and having her body so close to her own was causing her head to swim.

Sian chuckled as she looked at the expression on Sophie's face before glancing quickly at her watch. "Alas, I must be getting home, need to get to my parent's for Christmas day." stated Sian, taking a final swig of her drink and finishing it off. " It's been fun … Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Sian." Sophie smiled although the feeling of disappointment at Sian's departure was sitting in the pit of her stomach.

Sian took a few steps away from the bar before turning back briefly. "Oh and Webster?"

Sophie's head shot up at the sound of Sian's voice.

"You can be quite cute when you're flirting." the blonde gave her a wink before turning on her heel and walking out of the bar.

Sophie felt a little lost for words and merely stood frozen to the spot for a few moments. Rosie was right, she had the hots for her bosses girlfriend. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dear Lord, what did I do to deserve the most boringest sister ever. Sincerely Rosie Webster." teased Rosie as her and Sophie sat at the kitchen table.

"Did you actually just use the word boringest? Seriously?" Sophie raised her eyebrow and Rosie just shrugged in response. "So we're sticking with boringest? Great. Well I certainly didn't get the intelligentest sister."

"You know what Sophie, I didn't ask for you to correct my grammatical errors."

"I wouldn't say that was a grammatical error but more of a 'making up words' error."

"You know what Soph, despite that comment, I still want to go out with you tonight." stated Rosie, taking a sip of her vodka and … well, vodka.

"And despite that lovely comment, I still **don't **want to go out with you tonight." answered Sophie.

Rosie let out a scream of frustration as she got up from her seat and picked up her mobile from the kitchen counter.

"What are you doin-"

"Shut your face loser." interrupted Rosie earning her a scowl from her sister as she raised the phone to her ear. "Yeah, ginger ninja? We're taking Sophie out tonight … because it's new years eve, you're her best friend, I'm her sister and she's boring … Exactly …. Yes, you and wifey better be here stat … I know right, talk about a train wreck waiting to happen … Oh em gee I know … Almost as bad as that hair of yours … Hello? …. Hello? Rusty?" Rosie shrugged as she placed the phone back down on the counter. "He must have lost signal or something. Katy and Chesney are gonna be here in a little while so you better get ready."

"Rosie I don't want to go out! I don't want to stand there all night while the three fucking musketeers try to set me up with any girl within close proximity to me." groaned Sophie, running her fingers through her hair.

"Firstly, ew, we are **not** the three musketeers because I would never spend that much time with them. Secondly, you need to get laid Sophie because quite frankly, you're bumming everyone out. And lastly, not just any girl, only the best for my sister. I promise we'll find you a super hot babe just waiting to go down on you in the toilets."

"ROSIE!" shouted Sophie, her eyes wide in disbelief. "I don't want some skank to 'go down on me' in the club toilets. That sounds real romantic, 3 .. 2 .. 1, happy new year, mind if I stick my head between your legs love?"

Rosie rolled her eyes, "See now this is exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about. There's nothing wrong with a quick fumble."

"I'm going to get ready now. Not because I want to go out but because I literally can't think of anything worse than staying here and continuing this conversation with you." stated Sophie before quickly making her way upstairs to her bedroom.

Around half an hour later, Sophie was dressed and when she made her way downstairs in to the living room, Chesney, Katy and Rosie were all sat around having a drink.

Rosie clapped her hands together at the sight of Sophie and jumped up to her feet looking at the clock. "Okay guys, it's half past nine and we have two and a half hours to find Cinderella here a snog before the clock strikes midnight and she turns back into a humongous bore." said Rosie as Chesney and Katy giggled in response.

"Yeah … you know what … I think I'll just stay in." Sophie narrowed her eyes at her sister, turning around ready to go back upstairs but was stopped by Chesney placing his hands on her shoulders and spinning her around.

"Look it's gonna be fun Soph. I promise, we won't try and set you up with anyone unless you like them and we won't make you kiss anyone you don't want to. We'll all just go for a drink and have a laugh. Okay?" Chesney smiled reassuring and Sophie managed a weak smile in return, nodding her head slightly.

"Okay, let's get this party started then I guess." said Sophie half-heartedly.

"I'll phone for a taxi!" squealed Rosie, not picking up on her sister's lack of enthusiasm.

…

"And courtesy of Rosie Webster, here we are in another dive." said Sophie dryly as everyone took their seats at a booth in one of the club in town.

"Jesus Christ Sophie. Could we please have a little optimism for one sodding night!" shouted Rosie, shaking her head at her sister.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot going on at the minute. I'm sorry, I'll have fun." Sophie managed a smile at the group and she felt her sister squeeze her hand encouragingly.

"Well, it's two hours till midnight guys so lets get those drinks flowing. Cheers." Rosie raised her glass in the air causing everyone else to giggle a little before raising their own glass and clinking it against the older girl's.

"Webster!"

Sophie closed her eyes tightly, begging for this to be a dream but when she reopened them it became quite clear it wasn't as her eyes fell on her boss.

"Hi … Paul." Sophie drew out his name as if she wasn't entirely sure she should say it.

"Didn't expect to see you in a place like this."

"Well … dirty, grotty bars call to me, what can I say?" answered Sophie, smiling sarcastically at him.

"Babe!" Paul ignored Sophie's response and gestured for someone to join him. Sophie knew exactly who it would be and pleaded silently for this whole moment not to be happening. It was hard enough to be around her without her boss there too but this would be unbearable. "You remember Webster don't you?"

Sian joined him and her smile tripled as she set eyes on Sophie. "How could I forget."

"Hi Sian." mumbled Sophie. "You met my sister the other day, this is Katy and Chesney. Chesney works next to me in the office."

Sian smiled politely at the group and shook everyone's hand.

"Don't mind if we join you do you?" asked Paul, not waiting for anyone's response as he took a seat at the head of the table, Sian shuffling in to the seat beside Sophie.

Sophie felt Sian's leg press against her own, the warmth of her skin seeming to radiate through her entire body.

"So, you're Sophie's boss eh?" asked Rosie in an effort to keep the conversation flowing. "You look far too young to be in charge of a big company like that."

Sophie wanted to slap her sister for the way she was flirting. Not just because it was with her boss but her also because it was in front of his girlfriend. "I'm sorry." muttered Sophie, leaning a little closer to Sian so only she could hear. "She probably doesn't even realise she's doing it, she's harmless."

Sian smiled, turning to Sophie. "She seems to have a habit of stealing the attention of the men in my life." she chuckled, resting her hand on Sophie's thigh. "It's fine, I'm not bothered. He's a big boy, he can handle himself."

Sophie felt the familiar swarm of butterflies at Sian's touch and her breathing became a little heavier. Sian wasn't entirely oblivious to the effect she was having on the brunette but chose to not draw any attention to it. "Besides, like I said before Webster, nothing wrong with a bit of harmless flirting, you never know what it might get you in return."

Sophie cleared her throat, _Stay calm, just stay calm, your boss is right there. _"Right errm .. Yeah. Cool." _You are a walking disaster Sophie Webster, I hate you. _"So Ches …" Sophie tried to divert her attention away from Sian in a bid to cool down. "Did you get that messaging bug sorted?"

"Are you honestly going to try and talk to me about work while we're out for new years eve?" laughed Chesney. "You don't have to be a nerd 24/7 Soph."

"I think nerds can be quite cute." interjected Sian, grinning at Sophie who felt the all to familiar burning to her cheeks.

"Tell me about it." chuckled Katy, winking at her husband.

"Isn't that right gorgeous?" Sian turned back to Sophie's boss who seemed to have been discussing something that neither of them had been paying attention to.

"Sorry what was that honey?" asked Sian sweetly causing Sophie's eyes to narrow slightly in Paul's direction.

"We hit it off straight away. You were assigned my company as a client and we just couldn't resist each other." he grinned at Sian who nodded in response.

"That's right babe, I just couldn't say no."

Sophie felt a little ill at the exchange between the two of them. The way she smiled at him, the tone in her voice when she spoke and the look in her eyes when they made eye contact. _Have I really been stupid enough to think she only did those things with me, like I was special enough to deserve that treatment from her. She was right, she was just flirting with me to get something from me, probably just attention and a few free drinks._

"I'm just gonna erm .. I'm going to get another drink." mumbled Sophie, getting up from her seat and stumbling out from the booth past Sian.

"I'll come with you." added Chesney, following Sophie over to the bar. "What's wrong Soph?"

"I can't stand being around her. Around the two of them. It's driving me insane." Sophie ran her fingers through her hair, trying to shake any feelings she had from Sian out of her head. "Two double whiskey and cokes." she said to the barmaid who nodded in response.

"You like her don't you?" Chesney grimaced slightly as he said it, already knowing what the answer would be.

"No shit." grumbled Sophie, handing her money over to the barmaid as she placed the drinks in front of the brunette. Sophie picked up one of them, throwing it back instantly and pulling a face as the alcohol burned the back of her neck.

"We've got to get you a girl. Tonight. You need to forget about her, you ca-"

"Chesney!" Sophie held her hand up, stopping him. "I know I need to forget about her and I know I can't have her okay? I've told myself this every day since I met her. But I am **not **just gonna fuck some girl and that'll get rid of my feelings for her."

Sophie picked up her other drink and made her way back to the booth, sliding back in to her seat next to Sian who smiled at her as she sat down.

"You okay?" she asked and Sophie mentally kicked herself for being pleased that she cared.

"Yeah I'm fine, just … needed a drink is all." answered Sophie, managing a smile.

For the next hour, Sophie actually managed to keep herself together, mostly because she didn't really speak to Sian unless completely necessary and she tried to block out anything that happened between her and Paul. It seemed to be making the night bearable and she focused her attention on Rosie who spent most of the night complaining about the fact there was no decent guys around.

"Okay guys, five minutes till midnight! This is so exciting." Rosie clapped her hands together enthusiastically and Sophie couldn't help but roll her eyes. _New Year is so over rated, especially when you have no one to kiss. _She was thrust from her pessimistic thoughts by the sound of Paul's drunken voice.

"Pucker up babe, I'm gonna give you a kiss to remember." he slurred, leaning in to Sian who giggled like a school girl in response.

"Fucking hell." Sophie mumbled under her breath.

Sian wasn't as drunk as everyone else and Sophie's mumbling didn't go unnoticed. "You okay Soph?"

Sophie frowned, her head snapping up from her drink as she stared at Sian incredulously. "You just called me by my name, My first name."

Sian laughed, "Yeah … and?"

"That's the first time you've done that." stated Sophie. She could feel the butterflies rising again and this time they were back with a vengeance. It was becoming unbearable, she couldn't handle how Sian was making her feel and she couldn't sit here and pretend to be happy while she kissed someone else at midnight.

"Well … I feel like we know each other a little better now. And I've said it before, it suits you. Soph." Sian winked as she said Sophie's name again.

That was it, she had to get out of here. "Excuse me, I need to … I just … Please move." stuttered Sophie as she got up from her seat, swiftly walking away from the table, ignoring the shouts for her to come back.

She pushed the doors to the club open and quickly stepped in to the street, taking in deep breaths of the fresh air trying not to let her emotions overcome her.

"Sophie?"

She turned around and saw the last person she needed to see right now. "Go back inside Sian, it's nearly midnight. Wouldn't want to let Paul down."

Sian frowned, stepping away from the club towards Sophie. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing … Please go back inside." pleaded Sophie as Sian stepped closer and closer towards her.

"10 … 9 … 8 … "

Sophie closed her eyes as she heard the chanting from inside the club, begging the world to just stop for a second so she could get out of her, begging herself not to get upset, begging Sian to not come any closer because she was powerless to stop her.

"7 … 6 … 5 …"

Sian stopped right in front of Sophie. "Open your eyes."

"4 … 3 … 2"

Sophie's eyes slowly fluttered open, a little shocked at how close Sian was to her with an unreadable expression on her face. Sophie swallowed hard, Sian getting a little closer by the second so she could feel her breath on her lips.

"1 … HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Sian closed the remaining distance, parting her lips slightly as she leant in to Sophie, capturing her bottom lip in between her own and kissing it tenderly. Sophie remained frozen to the spot, unsure what to do as she felt Sian's lips move again, placing another kiss on her mouth. Her lips were soft and warm and they seemed to fit perfectly with her own. She finally managed to move, closing her lips over Sian's bottom lip as the blonde smiled in to the kiss. It was slow and gentle and didn't last long but Sophie felt like her whole body was tingling.

Sian finally broke the kiss, leaning back and smiling at Sophie. "Happy new year Soph." she whispered before turning and walking back in to the club, leaving Sophie stood in the street, speechless and rooted to the spot as people around her celebrated the start of a new year.


	5. Chapter 5

Nine days, twelve hours, thirteen minutes and fourty two seconds. That's how long it had been since Sophie had been kissed by Sian. And that meant she'd spent the past nine days, twelve hours, thirteen minutes and fourty two seconds thinking about nothing other than how amazing it had been, how soft and warm Sian's lips had felt, how the kiss had been gentle yet passionate at the same time and how Sian only touched her lips but Sophie had felt it all over her body.

Of course, Sophie knew this was wrong, very wrong and it could result in so many further complications. She couldn't afford to let her feelings for Sian get any stronger because her boss wouldn't hesitate in firing her and with no job, she couldn't pay the bills or the rent and her and Rosie would lose their house, not to mention Sophie would lose the only job she'd ever been good at.

None the less, she couldn't help thinking what Sian's intentions had been, did she actually like her? Or was it all just a game to mess with her head and keep her interested? On one hand, she didn't have to come out of the club after Sophie and kiss her at midnight instead of her own boyfriend. But on the other hand, it was no secret that Sian loved the attention she got from people and how she could use it to her advantage.

"Okay that's it." started Chesney, walking around Sophie's cubicle so he was stood right beside her. "If you don't tell me what's been bothering you for the past week then this friendship is over."

Sophie groaned, running her fingers though her hair. Chesney had been hounding her ever since new year as to what happened. After the kiss with Sian, Sophie had pretty much legged it as fast as she could away from the club, away from the blonde and back to the safety of her home where she could crawl in to bed and slowly drive herself insane thinking about it. Since that night, she'd told no one what had happened, not even Rosie and she intended on keeping it that way. That was until Chesney hadn't let it drop ever since and he was seriously starting to piss her off with the constant questioning.

"You're never going to let this go are you?" sighed Sophie, pushing herself back from the desk slightly and spinning her chair so that she was facing him.

"You can trust me Soph, you know you can tell me when something's wrong. Is it Sian?"

Sophie nodded slowly, tugging her bottom lip in between her teeth as she contemplated whether or not to tell him. She leant towards him, wiggling her finger for him to come closer. As he bent down, she grabbed his shirt, pulling his face to her level and narrowing her eyes slightly at him. "I'm going to tell you but if you tell **anyone **I swear I'll kill you, okay?"

Chesney nodded and Sophie took a deep breath, peering around the office quickly before bringing her attention back to her friend. "She kissed me."

Chesney's mouth opened in shock and he repeated Sophie's actions, looking around to make sure no one was listening before turning back to her. "She kissed you?"

"Yeah … at midnight. She followed me outside, kissed me when it turned midnight and then did one back inside. I haven't seen her or spoken to her since." whispered Sophie as Chesney nodded along with her story.

"Right … well … shit." muttered Chesney as Sophie let out a scoff, releasing his shirt so he could stand back up straight. He itched the back of his neck, thinking for a second. "Serious … shit … do you think she likes you or something?"

"I honestly have no idea. Like she's always flirted with me and stuff but I thought that was just her. I didn't expect her to kiss me at all. I don't know what to think." said Sophie honestly.

"Yeah … well … this is pretty bad. You can't let Rick find out. He loves firing people and you don't wanna give him ammo, especially not when it comes to his bird."

"I know … it's a right messy situation. It would help if I at least knew what she thought about it all." sighed out Sophie in an almost defeated manner.

"Maybe you should ask her." suggested Chesney.

"How exactly?" asked Sophie, raising an eyebrow.

"Well she's walking over here right now so maybe just … ask?" muttered Chesney before quickly making his way out of Sophie's cubicle.

Sophie turned and sure enough, Chesney was right, Sian was making her way through the office much like she had the first time, confidently strutting past the cubicles, a knowing smirk tugging at the corner of her lips at the attention she was getting from everyone. As she got closer to the front of the room, she paused slightly in front of Sophie.

"Nice of you to notice me this time Webster." she stated, biting her lip before turning and continuing her walk towards Paul's office and shutting the door behind her. _That's it? THAT'S IT? Last time we were together she kissed me and that's all she has to say for herself. She just scoots right on by me in to her boyfriends office as if nothing ever happened? Hell no … she is a fucking pain in the arse. An attention seeking, mind fucking pain in the arse._

…

"Sian! What a nice surprise!" a huge grin spread across Paul's face as Sian stepped in to his office, leaping up from his chair and quickly walking around his desk to meet her. Sian smiled, pecking his lips briefly before leaning back.

"I wouldn't say it's a surprise when we have a meeting today." said Sian, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh … shit … babe, I'm so sorry. I have to go on a business trip in like five hours and I don't have time for our meeting. Got so much to fit in before I go away." Paul actually sounded genuinely apologetic and that didn't stop the frosty look he received from Sian.

"A business trip? First I've heard of it." scoffed Sian, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah well I only heard about it a few hours ago. I have to fly out to New York to meet with a potential investor. It's a real pain for me, trust me I'd rather be here with you, it's just gonna be a whole lot of arse kissing on my part." said Paul ,reaching out and taking Sian's hand. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"So what am I meant to do now?" asked Sian, reluctantly letting him hold her hand.

"I'm sure you can cope without me for a few days." chuckled Paul.

"Not about **us, **about our work. We have things to go over and a meeting scheduled. I'm gonna get royally fucked by head office if this doesn't get sorted Paul." argued Sian, snatching her hand back and refolding her arms.

"Errrm … well I'll have to get someone else to do the meeting with you. It was only gonna be another informal lunch thing wasn't it?"

"An informal lunch thing? Wow your professionalism astounds me babe." said Sian dryly.

"Oh you know what I mean." stated Paul, frowning. "Get Webster to take you, she's up to speed on our work cause she took you on the last business lunch."

"That could be fun." Sian smirked a little, thinking about her an Sophie's last encounter.

"Yeah, you two seem to have really hit it off. Although I'll warn you babe, she might just be trying to get you in the sack." laughed Paul.

"Oh I'll be sure to have my guard up." chuckled Sian. "I guess I'll see you when you get back then."

Sian turned towards the door but was stopped by Paul grabbing her wrist. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

The blonde giggled a little, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss, instantly feeling his tongue force its way into her mouth. Whilst his tongue was exploring every corner of her mouth, she couldn't help but think back to the kiss she shared with Sophie, how gentle and caring it was. How the brunette kissed her so softly it was almost as if she were scared to break her. Sian wasn't even sure why she'd kissed her, but when she followed her out of the club, it was as if she wasn't fully in control of her actions, instinct had taken over and she just allowed her body to move and act of it's own accord. Kissing Sophie in that moment felt right, she'd looked so hurt and fragile and Sian just wanted to help her, fix her and make her feel right again. Of course, it was pretty obvious to Sian that Sophie liked her, but the brunette was different to all the others who would flirt shamelessly with her, buying her drinks all night and trying their cringe worthy pick up lines on her. Sophie was quiet, nervous and scared to come out of her shell, she didn't even seem to believe she was worthy of speaking to Sian which the blonde couldn't help but think was ridiculous. There was something about Sophie Webster that intrigued her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, for now, it was just fun to be around her, flirt with her and tease her a little.

Sian was thrust from her thoughts when she felt Paul's hand sliding a little too far up her thigh causing her to pull away and break the kiss.

"Siany? What you doing? Thought we were gonna have some fun." he grinned and winked at her, moving back in for a kiss but she put her hand out to his chest, stopping him.

"Babe, I've got to get this meeting sorted, I don't have time for this. I'll see you when you get back okay?" Sian gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving his office and marching over to Sophie's cubicle. As her eyes fell on Sophie, she couldn't help but smile a little, her face mere inches from the screen, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she raised her hand, pushing her glasses a little further up her nose. Sian took a few steps further towards her so she was stood right behind her chair, leaning down so her lips were right next to her ear.

"Keep going like that Webster and there'll be smoke coming out your ears." whispered Sian as Sophie jumped a little, clutching her hand to her chest before turning round in her chair, looking extremely angry.

"You scared the fucking shit out of me." growled Sophie, taking a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, were you in 'the zone'?" mocked Sian, grinning.

"Your condescending tone really does make you less than attractive." stated Sophie, folding her arms across her chest and looking up at Sian, severely unimpressed.

"We both know that's not true." said Sian, smirking as she mirrored Sophie, folding her arms in front of her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you should work on your confidence?" asked Sophie, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Wow, you really are a bundle of joy and delight today aren't you Webster? Who'd have thought such harsh words would come from such soft lips?" teased Sian, her smirk growing by the second as she watched the brunette blush.

"Are you here just to mess with me or does your presence actually serve a purpose?" asked Sophie, choosing to ignore Sian's previous comment.

"You've got to take me out on another business lunch." stated Sian, matter of factly.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Are you serious?" hissed Sophie, looking around the office before standing up so her face was level with Sian. "You kissed me last time we saw each other and then you just come marching in here, acting as if nothing happened and asking me to take you out."

"It's a business lunch, not a date. Don't get your hopes up." replied Sian.

Sophie felt like her blood was boiling, until now she'd found Sian's cockiness and arrogance quite attractive but now it was just infuriating. The way she could just stand there like nothing was different between the two of them, as if the kiss had never happened and then on top of that, make fun of Sophie? It wasn't happening.

"You can stick your lunch, get Paul to take you." snarled Sophie, sitting back down in her desk chair and turning it around so she had her back to Sian.

Sian rolled her eyes, putting her hand on the back of Sophie's chair and spinning it around to face her again before bending down in front of her, each of her hands placed on one of Sophie's arm rests.

"Listen to me Webster, you're taking me on this business lunch because believe it or not, I'm doing it cause it's my job, not just to fuck with you. Paul can't take me, you're the only other person here who knows about our deal because you took me on the last lunch. We can do this the easy way and keep things strictly business or we can get personal. Which would you prefer?"

Sophie gritted her teeth, trying desperately not to let her anger get the better of her. As Sian finished speaking, the brunette plastered on her most sarcastic smile, "I'll get my coat."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you really just going to sit there with a face on you for this whole meal? Because I don't think I'll be able to enjoy my food when you're trying to turn me to stone." stated Sian as she placed down her glass of wine on the table.

"Are you really going to sit there and act like everything is fine with us?" asked Sophie dryly.

"Isn't it?"

"Are you actually asking me that question?" quizzed Sophie incredulously.

"Look we kissed, it was nice, get over it." stated Sian matter of factly, casually taking a sip of her wine.

Sophie's mouth bobbed open a few times, unable to muster any words that would express exactly how she was feeling right now. She was angry but not just at Sian, but at herself that she could still find the blonde attractive. "Do you know how infuriating you are?"

"No … enlighten me?"

Sophie shook her head, letting out a weak laugh at the situation. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss me back?" asked Sian, cocking her head to the side and grinning.

"I asked you first. Why did you do it? Am I just some sort of game to you?"

"I kissed you because I wanted to. That's all there is to it. I came outside, saw you and I wanted to kiss you so I did it." answered Sian.

"It's that simple to you is it? You want something so you take it?" asked Sophie, frowning at Sian's calm demeanour.

"Why shouldn't I get what I want?"

"Because what about other people Sian!" shouted Sophie, a little louder than she intended causing a few people in the restaurant to turn around. She took a deep breath and lowered her voice slightly before continuing. "What about how I feel? Do you ever stop to think about how your actions might actually effect someone else?"

"And how do you feel?" asked Sian, folding her arms across her chest. She actually wanted to know how Sophie was feeling about everything, she'd wanted to ask her since the second she saw her but she wasn't sure she'd like what she heard.

"Do you even care?" hissed Sophie.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care Soph."

"Stop calling me that." muttered Sophie, looking to her left, looking anywhere as long as it wasn't at Sian.

"What? Your name?"

"Stop calling me Soph. Only people that actually like me and are my friends call me that." said Sophie, turning back to Sian briefly and giving her a stern look.

"I thought we were friends." Sian's words were more of a question than a statement.

Sophie scoffed, finally making eye contact with the blonde. "News flash Sian, friends don't kiss each other."

"Will you get a grip. You're acting like I've killed your puppy or something." snorted Sian, shaking her head in despair at the way Sophie was acting. "You fancy me and I gave you what you wanted. Why are you so upset about it?"

"You're unbelievable! I can't believe I ever thought you were actually a nice person!" shouted Sophie. "You're arrogance is actually bordering on self-obsession. There's only one person at this table that fancies you, and it aint me."

"Didn't you mother teach you not to lie Webster?" asked Sian, remaining incredibly calm regardless of how angry Sophie was in front of her.

"Why are you being like this?" asked Sophie. The anger was starting to fade now and it was being replaced by nothing but hurt and sadness. Over the past nine days, she'd actually started to let herself believe that Sian could actually like her, that such a beautiful, successful woman would be interested in a nerd like her. Well now cold, hard reality had hit and it was like a punch in the gut. "You know I actually thought you might like me, you might want to get to know me and that you didn't just kiss me to keep me interested in you so you could get a bit more attention. I thought you might actually be a nice person who I could talk to and enjoy spending time with. How wrong can someone be?"

Sophie shook her head in disgust at Sian, who seemed to be, for the first time in her life, lost for words. The brunette stood up, picking her jacket up from the back of her chair as Sian finally broke her silence. "Sophie …"

Sophie ignored her, pulling her jacket on and picking her bag up from the floor.

"Soph, please don't do this."

Again, Sophie ignored her, turning her back on the table and taking a few steps away. _Just ignore that she called you Soph, butterflies fuck off. Stay strong, just leave._

"WEBSTER SIT BACK DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Sophie froze, completely taken aback by the way Sian had just spoken to her. She'd never imagined such a small person could produce such a loud and angry sounding voice. Sophie spun around, her mouth slightly agape and her eyebrows knitted together as her eyes fell on Sian. The restaurant had been plunged in to silence since her outburst, everyone turning to see where all the noise was coming from. For a few moments, the girls just stared at each other, Sophie looking over at the blonde in confusion as to why she'd just yelled the way she had and why she wanted her to come back so badly. Sian was stood up, her hands placed firmly down on the table as she stared back at Sophie, clenching her jaw a little as she watched the brunette slowly start to make her way back to the table.

The noise in the restaurant slowly started to come back, people resuming their previous conversations as Sophie finally sat back down in her seat although her reluctance was evident on her face. Sian slowly fell back in to her chair as Sophie sat down and they sat in silence, staring at each other as if they daren't speak first.

"Well … you got me back. What do you want?" started Sophie, trying to keep her voice quiet as to not draw any further attention to their table.

"We have a meeting to ge-"

"Shut the fuck up Sian." interrupted Sophie, watching as Sian clenched her jaw again at her words. "You could get anyone in the office to do the meeting. In fact, I don't even see why it had to be me, there's like three people more superior to me in the office. So … I'll ask you again … what do you want?"

"To sort this out." started Sian, trying to return to her usual composed self. "This can't happen."

"What are you on about Sian?" sighed Sophie.

"You know what I'm on about Sophie because you feel it too. This isn't just flirting between us, it's something more." stated Sian her voice remaining flat and emotionless.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"**Yes **you do. Things changed when we kissed. I didn't lie to you, I did it because I wanted to, because I wanted to see what it would feel like, because I looked at you and all I could think about doing was kissing you." Sian looked at Sophie seriously, waiting for her to say something.

"So … what are you saying?"

"I like spending time with you … I like talking to you … I like the flirting between us … and …. I liked kissing you but it can't happen again. I can't cheat on Paul, he's my client and I can't let things go sour with him. And you can't go around kissing your bosses girlfriend because you'll get fired which I can imagine you can't really afford to do."

"Then why did you kiss me if you knew all this?" asked Sophie, feeling incredibly confused.

"I told you … I wanted to. And now I've done it so … we need to just forget about it and go back to how things were before that, we need to be just friends."

"I don't think I can." muttered Sophie. She was being honest, she couldn't just pretend nothing had happened between the two of them and she couldn't act like she didn't have feelings for Sian. Being her friend would be unbearable.

"Why not?" asked Sian, frowning slightly.

"Because I want more of you." said Sophie almost inaudibly.

"**We can't **Sophie." said Sian sternly. "We just can't."

Sophie shook her head, "You do know if you hadn't fucked your client then none of this would be a problem don't you?"

"Well played Webster." said Sian before leaning in across the table and smirking slightly. "However, what makes you think I'd fuck you instead?"

Sophie blushed, feeling a little flustered all of a sudden and cleared her throat. "I don't think friends say things like that either …"

Sian chuckled, "No you're right, but you're still incredibly cute when you blush."

Sophie put her head down, picking up her drink and trying to calm herself a little. _Please stop saying things like that, please don't mention us having sex again. Brilliant Sophie, now you're thinking about the two of you having sex. Jesus, I bet she looks hot naked. Okay and now we've entered the realms of forbidden thoughts. Pull yourself together Sophie._

"I can see your logic behind me not sleeping with Paul … but … then we wouldn't have met at the Christmas party." said Sian, interrupting Sophie's thoughts.

"No … we would have met on Christmas Eve instead at the club."

"Would you have come and talk to me though? Because I'm guessing no."

"I probably would have been reluctantly dragged over to you by my sister who insists on throwing me at women in clubs in an attempt to get me laid." answered Sophie causing Sian to giggle in response.

"And who can say no to having someone thrown at them?" asked Sian through her giggles.

"So are you going to stop being a bitch now?" asked Sophie, trying to make it sound like a joke but inside she was deadly serious.

Sian opened her mouth in mock shock, "Me being a bitch? You wouldn't even bring me out for lunch, you'd have had me starve!"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you wouldn't have starved. You probably would have started an office brawl if you'd asked who wanted to take you out for lunch. That is, after they'd all picked their tongues up off the floor."

"Yeah what's with that?" asked Sian, frowning slightly.

"With what?"

"Well when I walk through the office I feel like I'm the only woman left on the planet walking through a gang of men who haven't had sex in years. I mean come on I know I'm a head turner but really?"

Sophie laughed, shaking her head. "Seriously Sian, work on your self esteem."

"You know Webster, you could really do with a little bit of my confidence rubbing off on you." said Sian, as Sophie raised an eyebrow in response. "You don't give yourself enough credit. The last lunch we came on, you sat there and told me how boring your job was, how boring your life is and that you're just a nerd."

"That's because all those things are tru-"

"No they're not. Today you showed me that you can stick up for yourself and you aren't afraid to tell people what you think, you're cute, you make me laugh and you're also an incredibly good kisser." Sian added a wink as she said the last part and Sophie just rolled her eyes. "Just stop putting yourself down."

"I might be mistaken but I think you just gave someone other than yourself a compliment." said Sophie dryly, grinning at Sian who narrowed her eyes slightly in response.

"I am capable of such a thing you know." stated Sian, folding her arms and looking a little unimpressed.

"Are you sure? Cause up until now I kind of had a firm belief that you were a robot completely void of emotion or sentiment."

"Well I didn't really have much to compliment you on before now, did I?" scowled Sian.

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

"So do you."

Both girls sat in silence for a second, both grinning at one another, not entirely sure where to take the conversation next. Sophie was entirely sure she couldn't just be friends with this woman and that her job was becoming more and more in danger with every second she spent around her. She was going to snap soon, maybe not today, maybe not the next time they saw each other but she wouldn't be able to resist Sian forever, no matter how much her morals and conscience fought against it.

"Do you want to go for a drink with me some time?"

Sophie frowned, looking back at Sian, not entirely sure she'd heard her correctly. "What did you just say?"

"I said, do you want to come for a drink with me. I won't even make you buy it." said Sian, never once wiping the grin off her face.

"I don't really think that's a good idea." mumbled Sophie.

"Okay what if I promise not to kiss you?" asked Sian.

"I'm not sure I can make the same promise." the words left Sophie's lips before she even had a chance to stop them and she instantly regretted it.

Sian shook her head, a huge smirk on her face as she stood up from the table, picking up her jacket and putting it on. "Here's my card." she pulled a card out of pocket and placed it on the table. "If you don't call me and arrange to go for a drink with me some time soon, I'll take it very personally."

Sophie nodded, not wanting to say anything else in case it was something as embarrassing and cringe-worthy as the last. She merely watched as Sian picked up her handbag, winked and walked away from the table, leaving only her business card behind. Sophie swallowed down the lump in her throat that was slowly forming. _What the fuck do I do now?_


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie sat at her desk, staring at Sian's business card, twirling it through her fingers and trying to make a decision. Today was Friday, three days since lunch with Sian and three days since she'd been forced to make the hardest decision of her life. _Do I call her and risk losing my job? _A couple of times she'd managed to dial half of Sian's number before slamming the phone back down and hanging up. She'd even typed out a few texts in an attempt to be casual while she was sat at home one night but she'd never had the nerve to send them. She knew she had to call her today as Sian would probably be expecting a call by the weekend but it was still a lose lose situation for Sophie. _Call her, you get to go out for a drink with an incredibly sexy woman who possibly wants you but you could also end up falling for her and getting your heart broken or sleeping with her and getting fired. Don't call her, you'll regret it forever and be miserable. Fuck it, no regrets._

Sophie picked up the receiver of the phone on her desk and started to dial, taking deep breaths as she heard it starting to ring.

"Hello?"

Sophie scratched the back of her neck, last chance to back out. "Hey … it's … erm it's Sophie."

"Well I was wondering when I'd hear from you. You sure know how to keep a girl waiting. Were you trying that guy thing where you wait three days just to make sure they're keen?"

Sophie laughed, albeit slightly uncomfortably. "Yeah, I guess you caught me … So you wanna go for a drink with me tonight?"

"I dunno Webster, you left it quite a while. I might have other plans tonight."

"And do you?"

Sophie heard Sian giggle down the phone. "Well I'd like to say no just so you don't think I've been holding out for your phone call. But … I should be able to fit you in for a drink tonight."

Sophie rolled her eyes, this girl really was too much. "How very charitable of you, how can I ever repay you?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something tonight."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that for a second. Linekars, say … seven?"

"See you there."

With that Sophie hung up the phone before she got the chance to say anything even remotely embarrassing. She took a few deep breaths, allowing herself to calm down. _This is fucking tragic Webster, even for you. You spend thirty seconds on the phone to someone and you're as worked up as someone who just had a shag. _

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've just run a marathon." chuckled Chesney before seeing the look on Sophie's face and suddenly becoming serious. "You've just done something stupid haven't you?" Chesney sighed as Sophie nodded in response. "What have you done now?"

"I'm going out for a drink with Sian tonight." muttered Sophie, feeling a little ashamed of herself for being so weak and unable to say no to the blonde.

"Be careful Sophie, that's all I'm saying. I don't think I could hack working here without you. Don't do anything you shouldn't okay?"

Sophie nodded, bless Chesney. He was always looking out for her. "I'll be careful don't worry Ches."

…

Sian stepped out of the taxi, looking up at the small bar in front of her. She knew Sophie wouldn't pick a club. On new years eve when they were chatting, Sophie had expressed her distaste for loud, crowded clubs and how she much preferred a small bar or a pub where she could sit down and actually have a conversation with someone without having to raise her voice. At first Sian had thought that was a little lame and a typical nerdy thing to say but the more she thought about it, she couldn't help but feel she kind of agreed with Sophie. That had been happening a lot recently. She'd think one thing, then Sophie would say or do something and it would change her whole perspective on it. It was quite strange, like the brunette was bringing out this whole other side to her that she didn't even know existed until now and if she was honest with herself, Sian quite liked it.

She took a deep breath before walking in to the bar, instantly locking eyes with Sophie who was sat to the right of the doorway at a small table in the corner. Sian couldn't help but smile as she sat down at the table, noticing that Sophie had already bought her a drink.

"I thought I told you that you wouldn't have to buy me one." said Sian, picking up the glass and taking a sip of it.

"Well you can buy me one afterwards and we'll call it even." answered Sophie, grinning.

"I don't buy drinks for people Webster, the drinks come to me." chuckled Sian causing Sophie to roll her eyes. "What?"

"Do you always have to do that?" asked Sophie, raising her eyebrows.

"Do what?"

"That act. Be all arrogant and act like everyone loves you. Can't you just act like yourself?"

"I **am **acting like myself." stated Sian, feeling a little angry. She didn't like the way Sophie was behaving, as if she knew her after only a few conversations.

"We both know that's not true Sian. You can drop the act with me." assured Sophie, smiling warmly.

"And why would I do that?" asked Sian, refusing to let her defences down just yet.

"Because you use that act to get people to notice you and to get them interested. I'm already interested so you can drop it." stated Sophie calmly.

Sian frowned a little, she didn't want to give in and admit Sophie was right but a small part of her, a part she'd ignored up until now was telling her to just let her walls fall, show Sophie the real her and actually let her in. But she couldn't do that, she couldn't let anyone in, that's how you get hurt. "Well speaking of acting like yourself. Where's this person come from." Sian waved her arm in front of Sophie. "Where's nervous, blushing, stuttering Webster gone?"

"I'm sure she'll make an appearance soon." chuckled Sophie.

"Well I can't wait, she's quite a cutie." said Sian, smiling widely. "And there she is!" Sian erupted in to giggles as Sophie started to blush. "One compliment and you turn in to a tomato, awww babe!"

Sophie frowned slightly. _She just called me babe, am I meant to take something from that, am I reading too much in to it?_

Sian cleared her throat, she hadn't meant to say it, the word just slipped out. Much like the kiss, it had just felt right. She felt relaxed around Sophie, she felt like herself and calling her babe was something that just seemed to come naturally. Sian wasn't sure what was happening to her but when she was with Sophie, she felt special, wanted and she knew she wanted Sophie too. "So why did I have to wait so long for you to call me then?"

"Honest answer?"

"Of course." Sian nodded encouragingly.

"Because I thought it was a bad idea. I **still **think it's a bad idea. This could all blow up in both of our faces if we're not careful and … I don't have a great deal of self control." answered Sophie honestly.

"So should I brace myself for you launching yourself at me across the table?" joked Sian.

Sophie paused for a second, trying to mentally shake the thought of what would happen if she just jumped across the table now and kissed Sian. "I'll try and warn you if I feel the urge to do so coming on."

Sian laughed and Sophie couldn't help but fall in love with the sound. "You're not a big risk taker are you?"

Sophie looked up, frowning slightly unsure of where Sian was going with this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, your bosses girlfriend kisses you once at new year and you suddenly start panicking that you could lose your job and that we're going to suddenly start having this illicit affair. And if we **did **have an affair, that we'd get caught." answered Sian.

"We'd get caught."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sian, raising an eyebrow.

Sophie sighed, she knew that cheating was wrong and she knew that the truth always came out eventually. She'd learnt all too well from her own families problems. "Because for one, that's just my luck and two, people always find out in the end. You can't lie forever."

"Do you see yourself at that job forever?"

"I bloody hope not, I want to get a little bit further than that in my career." answered Sophie.

"Then you wouldn't have to lie forever." stated Sian.

"Just cause I wouldn't lose my job anymore, it wouldn't make what we did any more right." reminded Sophie. "Cheating is cheating."

"You wouldn't be cheating I wo-"

"Why are we even having this discussion?" interrupted Sophie, frowning at Sian.

"Are two friends not allowed to discuss the hypothetical idea of the two of them having sex? Geez, what is the world coming to." Sian spoke sarcastically, grinning at Sophie who couldn't help but grin back.

"You're such a smart arse." muttered Sophie, shaking her head and taking a sip of her drink.

"So you're really that against the idea are you?" Sian looked at Sophie seriously, awaiting her answer.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Are you ever gonna let this go?"

"Not until you agree to go home with me tonight." answered Sian.

Sophie froze, her lips parted in shock and her eyes narrowed slightly, assessing Sian to try and work out if this was some sort of joke at her expense. "That's not funny Sian."

"Do you see me laughing?" Sian's face had never looked more serious.

"You were the one that told me we couldn't do this! You're the one that reminded me of everything we had to lose. I've watched my family get torn apart by someone who got involved with people who are already in a relationship. I don't want to be that person that fucks someone else over to get what they want."

Sian scoffed, "Please. You think Paul's an angel? He's probably cheated more times than he's changed his bed sheets."

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Alright easy there Mother Teresa. We both know you're going to give in to me sooner or later. You want this, I want this so why are you fighting it?"

Sophie looked back at Sian. She kind of hated her, she hated the arrogance and the sureness she had that Sophie would be so willing to risk her career to sleep with her. But at the same time, she knew Sian was right, she wouldn't be able to say no forever. Just looking at the blonde in front of her, the way her eyes had darkened slightly since they'd started this discussion and how she'd bite down on her bottom lip occasionally, Sophie could already feel her resolve breaking.

"I'll call a cab."


	8. Chapter 8

The taxi ride felt like it lasted an eternity, filled with silence, anticipation and sexual tension. Sophie didn't dare speak and she was silently pleading with Sian not to say anything, afraid that any words exchanged between the two of them would make her see sense and talk her out of the impending mistake she was about to make. She knew it was a bad idea, knew she was going to get hurt, knew she could get fired but when she was around Sian, all of those things seemed to get pushed to the back of her mind, they became truly insignificant.

They both stepped out of the taxi, neither daring to break the silence that had fallen over them since leaving the bar as they made their way up to Sian's flat. Sophie couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde, carefully taking in her surroundings. Sian lived in a nice area, a quiet little street that was just outside of the bustling centre of Manchester. Stepping in to her flat, Sophie could see that Sian must earn a lot of money, it was huge and decorated extravagantly.

Sian stopped beside the sofa, staring back at Sophie as they locked eyes, unable to tear themselves away from the sight of one another. Carefully scanning the other's body from top to bottom, taking in every aspect of their appearance and savouring it. Before Sophie knew what was happening, Sian was over to her, her lips crashing against her own in a hungry and passionate kiss, completely unlike the first that they shared. When Sian had kissed Sophie for the first time, it was almost like a test, something she wanted to try to see how it felt, if it was right, if it was truly something she wanted. But this lacked uncertainty, Sian knew what she wanted and she knew it was the brunette in front of her. Sian took Sophie's bottom lip in between her own, nibbling it slightly before sucking it into her mouth and soothing it with a few kisses. Sophie felt the blonde run her tongue slowly over her bottom lip and she granted it access immediately as their tongues met for the first time. Feeling Sian's warm, moist tongue caress her own, Sophie didn't even try to suppress the guttural moan that escaped her. Sian smiled in to the kiss, unable to hide her satisfaction at the sounds Sophie was making, it only made her want the brunette more. Sophie ran her hands down Sian's body, taking in every inch of her, every curve and every spot that would make her release a small gasp as she brushed her fingertips over it. Sophie refused to let herself think of anything else outside of their bubble, unable to consider any consequences that could come from their actions. All that mattered was this moment, how this kiss was everything she imagined it would be an more. Her hands continued down Sian's body, cupping her bum and squeezing it softly causing the blonde to release another small gasp. Sian's hands were lost in Sophie's hair, occasionally gripping the back of her neck and holding her close, desperate for constant contact between the two of them, almost forbidding Sophie to break the kiss. Sophie moved her hands a little further down, over Sian's bum and down her thighs towards the back of her knees, buckling them. Sian took the hint and allowed Sophie to lift her, wrapping her legs around Sophie's waist as the brunette took a few steps forward, pressing them against the wall, refusing to let any gap come between the two of them. Sian felt like she was in heaven, Sophie's body pressing hard in to her centre and the friction was driving her wild with desire.

"I want you Soph." mumbled Sian against the brunette's lips, Sophie only able to manage a whimper in response.

The phone started to ring and Sophie felt Sian pause momentarily. "Leave it babe." whispered Sophie, leaning back slightly so they could look at each other properly. Sian nodded, pulling Sophie back in to her, attacking her lips with her own again as they lost themselves in another moment. The brunette heard the beep of the answer machine and she felt her stomach knot slightly when the person leaving a message started to speak. Sophie broke the kiss, unable to continue and frowned, looking in the direction of the machine as she listened intently.

"Hi babe, it's just me … I'm coming back from my trip early and I'll be home tomorrow … Decided to cut it short because I was really bored here without you, I miss you … Anyway, hope you're not having too much fun without me and you're missing me as much as I'm missing you. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"

Sophie gulped down the lump in her throat, stepping back from Sian slightly who unwrapped her legs from the brunette's body and slid down the wall on to her feet.

"I can't do this." muttered Sophie. "I can't be that person."

"You're not the one doing anything wrong, I'm the one with the boyfriend. I'm the one cheating." reminded Sian, staring over at Sophie who seemed to have found a new interest in the floor.

Sophie could feel Sian's eyes burning through her but she couldn't look up, she knew if she looked back at her, seeing the hunger that was in her eyes, she'd cave, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. It was taking everything she had in her to stop herself running forward and having her way with the blonde right now against the wall. "And I'd be helping you do it. I thought I could do this Sian but I can't. We both have too much to lose and I … I watched my parents get torn apart by someone else and I won't do that to someone else's relationship."

"Don't pretend you don't want this Sophie." said Sian, refusing to stop watching Sophie's every move.

"I didn't say I didn't want it. I just know it's wrong and it's best if we just … stay friends."

"You really think we can do that?" scoffed Sian, tilting her head to one side. "Because we were meant to be going for a drink just as friends and look where we ended up."

Sophie's head shot up from the ground, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. "And who's fault is that exactly? I don't remember asking **you** to come home with **me**."

"You wanted me to ask you. You want me to kiss you right now." Sian took a few steps forward towards Sophie who was eyeing her warily. "You want me to kiss you and you want me to take you to bed with me."

"**Don't**." warned Sophie. "I mean it, I'm not doing this."

Sian shook her head and laughed. "We both know this is going to happen. Just give in already."

Sophie stepped away from the blonde, holding her hand up and giving her a firm look, forbidding her to come any closer. "This is the last time I'm gonna say this Sian, we're not doing this. Whatever **this **was, is over. We could ruin our lives … and for what? Sex? Is it really worth it."

Sian smirked, "I dunno, why don't we do it and find out?"

"I don't think so." said Sophie, smiling weakly at Sian, almost apologetically, before turning and heading out the door.

Sian frowned, watching as Sophie left, unable to quite comprehend what was happening. Mere moments ago, the two of them had been caught up in a moment filled with passion and desire, and now she was just leaving. Not to be big headed, but Sian wasn't really used to rejection. Usually, if she wanted something, she went after it and she got it. If she spotted someone in a bar and she wanted to sleep with them they'd be in her bed by the end of the night. The fact Sophie was becoming so difficult and challenging made Sian want her even more. The blonde felt a little ridiculous, like a five year old being told they can't have a toy and thus wanting it all the more. Sophie was a challenge and she'd **always** liked a challenge, she'd be damned if she was going to lose this one.

Sian was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the front door slam shut and without even giving it a second thought, she bolted towards it, ripping it open and quickly making her way out in to the street, seeing Sophie getting to the bottom of her front path. "Hey Webster!"

Sophie turned around, a little shocked that Sian had actually followed her, she'd never had the blonde pegged as a chaser.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You know you want this, so why are you fighting it?"

The brunette sighed, bowing her head slightly before looking back up at Sian and giving her an almost deflated look. "Because if both of us were completely reckless, we'd get into trouble. One of us has to think about the consequences."

Sian smirked, "I always get what I want you know?"

Sophie laughed, shaking her head. "Why don't I doubt that for a second."

"You know …" Sian leant against the door frame, folding her arms across her chest and giving Sophie her most seductive smile. "You're pretty talented with you lips, I can't wait to see what else they can do."

Sophie's mouth bobbed open and closed a few times, a little lost for words. It turned out, she didn't need to see anything as Sian flashed her a grin and a wink before heading back in to her flat and shutting the door behind her.

Sian leant against the door, taking in a deep breath. Something about Sophie drove her insane, caused her to lose all sensible thoughts and made her want to take a risk. She couldn't remember feeling that way before and it excited her in every possible way. She wanted to know more about Sophie, get to know her past, her life story and how she was feeling about things between them. Sian grinned, stepping away from the door and making her way back in to the flat with one solid thought in her mind. _I'm going to get Sophie Webster._


	9. Chapter 9

**For latetotheparty51 as a birthday present, way to guilt trip me in to another update!**

* * *

><p>Sophie spent the next day in recluse, torturing herself with thoughts of Sian and what would have happened if she'd stayed. She had no doubts in her mind that she'd done the right thing, but the right thing for who? Because at the moment, it didn't feel like the right thing for her. Her body was defying her and it ached for Sian, it ached for a repeat of last night and much more but Sophie was adamant she wouldn't give in, no matter how much she wanted it.<p>

Sophie looked up from the spot on her bed she'd been assessing for the past few hours as Rosie barged in to her room, without knocking as usual.

"Please do come in." said Sophie dryly, Rosie as usual not picking up on her sarcasm.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong with you then I'm gonna have to start using force to get it out of you. I can't handle you moping around for another day." stated Rosie bluntly.

"God forbid my unhappiness would be a burden to you, I can only apologise."

"It's okay, just tell me what's wrong." replied Rosie, oblivious as ever to Sophie's lack of sincerity.

"I'm going to tell you, but only because I need help and I think it'll make me feel better to get it off my chest. God only knows why I'm choosing to confide in you but I'm sure it'll make your day to hear a bit of gossip so … I'll tell you. However, there are a few conditions."

"Okay what are they?" asked Rosie, sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs in front of her so she was facing Sophie.

"One, you don't interrupt me until I'm finished." Sophie held her hand out in front of her, couting off the list on her fingers. "Two, you say 'oh em gee' once and I will officially hate you. Three, you don't judge me and four, don't just give me some slapper solution without even thinking about it before you say it. I want you to actually stop, consider what you're about to tell me and for once, give me some serious sisterly advice. Do you think you can handle that."

Rosie scoffed, shaking her head. "You can be really condensing you know?"

"You mean condescending."

"See!"

"Are you going to listen to my story or not?" asked Sophie impatiently and Rosie nodded her head eagerly in response, a huge smile on her face at the prospect of some gossip. "Well, Sian, who you met at new year, who's my bosses girlfriend. Well … on new years eve … at midnight … she kissed me."

Rosie clasped her hands up to her mouth, letting out a gasp and Sophie frowned a little before raising her eyebrow. "I'm sorry go on." encouraged the older sister, waving her hand at Sophie to continue.

"Anyway … I had to take her out for a business lunch a few days later, we hadn't spoke about it since it happened and we both agreed that nothing else could happen between us because Paul's her client and she can't mess with him and he's also my boss and I could get fired." Sophie paused, letting Rosie take the information in before she nodded for her younger sister to continue. "So yeah, we both said nothing could happen, we had too much to lose, we'd just be friends. She asked me to go for a drink with her, I foolishly did, she flirted outrageously with me as usual and then … I dunno it was as if she just changed. She was the one that told me we couldn't be together and then out of nowhere she asked me to go back to hers. And I just … I couldn't say no. I really really **really **like her. She's gorgeous, intelligent, sexy has an amazing body, she's arrogant but I kind of like that, she-"

"Lets get back on track here Soph." interrupted Rosie, smirking at Sophie who blushed slightly at how lost she'd gotten in her thoughts of Sian.

"Right, sorry … Well yeah I went back with her because she's utterly irresistible. And then we ended up just … making out up against her wall. It was seriously hot and completely amazing. But then … Paul called. Sian didn't answer and he left a message on her answer phone and while I was listening to it I just … couldn't do it."

"What happened to her being irresistible?" asked Rosie, completely intrigued by the whole story and listening fervently.

Sophie grinned, "Trust me, it took every ounce of will power I had to stop myself. But I just started thinking about what happened to Mum and Dad and how much we hated Molly for sleeping with my Dad even though she wasn't even the one cheating. The fact she meddled in their relationship and destroyed everything they had together … that's all I could think about. And … I didn't wanna be that person, I don't wanna get in the way of two people's happiness."

"So what happened next then? You just left?" asked Rosie.

"Yeah, I walked out. She came after me and said a load of stuff about how she knew I wanted her, why am I fighting it, she always gets what she wants blah blah blah. And then … yeah, she went back inside, I left and I haven't spoken to her since." answered Sophie, shrugging a little and looking at Rosie expectantly.

"Well … I think you're doing the right thing. But you really like this girl don't you?" asked Rosie, to which Sophie nodded reluctantly. "What did Mum always tell us? Never sacrifice your own happiness for someone else's. I know you don't wanna mess with their relationship and I really respect you for that, not a lot of people would do the same. But … you like her, you just have to go about getting her the right way."

"And what exactly is the right way?" asked Sophie, furrowing her brow slightly and looking back at her sister curiously.

"You get her to bin off your boss, duh? If she breaks up with him, then there's no cheating and she's available, he won't find out and you get your girl." answered Rosie, smiling in a self-satisfied manner.

"Okay, there's a few holes in that mastermind plan of yours. **If **she broke up with him, how am I gonna explain to him that I'm now dating his ex without him getting mad or suspicious?"

Rosie pondered the question for a few seconds. "You don't. Don't tell him. Sian's no longer his girlfriend so he won't be keeping tabs on her and since when does he get involved in your private life."

"Right, lets pretend that would work. If things end badly between them, Sian could lose her job for getting involved with a client, the relationship turning sour and losing her company one of the best deals they've ever had."

"Well … that's not your problem that's hers."

Sophie shook her head and raised an eyebrow at her sister. "It'll be my problem when she ends up resenting me because she lost her job for our relationship and ultimately sacking me in just like she did with Paul."

"Soph, you do know it's possible to end a relationship on good terms, plenty of people do it. There's no reason why she can't ditch him nicely and still have a healthy business relationship with him. Or she could always just get someone else to handle his case." suggested Rosie.

"Alright that seems somewhat plausible." said Sophie, thinking about it for a second. "Final problem I have is … how do I get her to break up with him."

"Oh baby sis, have I taught you nothing? Pass me your phone." Rosie held her hand out and Sophie cautiously placed her phone into it.

"What are you doing?" asked Sophie warily, watching Rosie as she typed away on the phone before handing it back. Sophie picked it up hesitantly and looking at what was on the screen. "Rosie! How does that get her to break up with him?"

On the phone was a text sent to Sian - _Hey, I'm going 2 Switch in town 2nyt with my sister & a few friends if u wanna come, Soph xxx_

"Because, she's gonna be there tonight, you're gonna be there tonight and we are **so **going to make her jealous by showing you off with some super hot girl. She'll get so jealous it'll eat away at her, slowly doubting her relationship with Paul until she realises she wants you so much, she can't be with him anymore. Boom, he's single and you're shagging her by next week." stated Rosie.

Sophie's jaw dropped in shock. "You are … unbelievable."

"Twenty quid says it works." Rosie held her hand out, grinning at Sophie.

"You're on." agreed Sophie, taking Rosie's hand and shaking it.

"So … get your party dress on, phone ginge and his wifey and lets put this plan in to action." Rosie rubbed her hands together excitedly and Sophie couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you have to rub your hands together like some sort of evil genius?" asked Sophie in between her laughter.

"Babe, I **am **an evil genius!"

…

Much to Sophie's surprise, things were actually going according to plan. She had arrived at Switch with Rosie, Chesney and Katy and Sian had texted back saying she'd be there tonight. Sophie was now stood leaning against the bar, her elbows rested on it as she scanned the club with Rosie looking for a suitable candidate to make Sian jealous.

"Okay babe, we need someone hot but also someone really desperate."

Sophie frowned, looking over at her sister feeling a little offended.

Rosie suddenly realised what she'd said and held her hands out in defence. "Oh no, Soph, I didn't mean it like that. Obv they wouldn't have to be desperate to be interested in you. But she needs to be desperate so that she can't stop touching you, can't stop flirting with you and loves a good old extreme PDA."

"So someone just like you then?" asked Sophie, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to ignore that …" muttered Rosie, scowling. "Okay okay!" she clapped her hands together excitedly. "I've found her. Stay **right here,** I'll be right back!"

Sophie opened her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance as Rosie bounded over towards some blonde girl in the corner. She wanted the ground to swallow her up as she watched Rosie talk to the blonde, who proceeded to turn and look at Sophie, smiling at her shyly before turning back to Rosie. Sophie couldn't even bare to think what kind of things Rosie was saying to the poor girl right now but much to her surprise, it seemed to have worked as the blonde started to walk in her direction. Sophie suddenly felt extremely nervous, unsure what had been said between the two girls and knowing absolutely nothing about the girl that was heading straight for her. Sophie caught her sister's eye briefly, who winked at her and mouthed_ you're welcome_ before heading off somewhere in to the club.

Sophie swallowed hard, trying to compose herself as the blonde stopped in front of her, smiling seductively. _Her smile isn't as sexy as Sian's ... shut up Sophie._

"Wow you're even hotter up close." said the blonde, biting the corner of her lip. _That is the worst line I've ever been hit with. Okay stop it Webster, just pretend you like her, flirt back and stick with the plan._

"I could say the same to you." replied Sophie, trying not to let her nerves show.

"So your sister tells me you'd like to buy me a drink?"

"Could I at least get your name first?" asked Sophie, trying to at least get a little familiar with the girl stood in front of her.

"Nikki." the girl held her hand out for Sophie to take.

"Sophie." the brunette took the girls hand, going to shake it but Nikki obviously had other ideas. Gripping Sophie's hand with her own and lifting it to her mouth, placing a lingering kiss on it.

"Lovely to meet you Sophie."

Sophie cleared her throat, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "So how about that drink?"

What felt like an eternity passed by and although Sophie had absolutely no interest in this girl and she wasn't a patch on Sian, she was quite enjoying herself. She'd never considered herself to be someone that basked in attention from others but she couldn't deny that she was loving the interest that Nikki had in her. For the past few hours Nikki had laughed at all her jokes and not just a polite, little laugh but a 'throw your head back, clutch your hands to your chest, lose yourself in the moment, hearty laugh' kind of laugh. She'd touched Sophie at any available opportunity, danced to a few songs with her, and hadn't stopped flirting.

Sophie leant in to Nikki's ear, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to the toilet."

Nikki nodded and smiled, "Hurry back."

Sophie gave her the thumbs up before turning and heading towards the toilet. _Did you actually just give a girl the thumbs up? That is the lamest thing you have __**ever **__done._

As Sophie stepped out of the toilet cubicle after relieving herself, she headed for the sink, pushing down on the tap and placing her hands under the water briefly before looking in the mirror to inspect herself. Looking in to the mirror, her heart nearly stopped as she locked eyes with Sian stood directly behind her, watching her avidly.

She turned to face Sian who wore a severely unimpressed expression, her arms folded across her chest.

"Are you really trying the whole 'make me jealous' game?" asked Sian, raising her eyebrows.

"I dunno what you're talking about." said Sophie, reaching for a paper towel and drying her hands.

"So you inviting me here and then flirting with some girl the whole time, completely ignoring me is just some sort of coincidence is it?"

Sophie nodded, "I didn't know I'd meet that girl did I?"

"No but you knew I'd be here." snapped Sian.

"So I'm not allowed to talk to girls now? Because last time I checked, I told you that me and you weren't gonna happen." Sophie felt a little annoyed but she wasn't sure why. Surely she should be pleased that her plan appeared to be working.

"You didn't mean it though." answered Sian simply.

"You don't know what I mean." Sophie went to walk away but was blocked by Sian placing her arm across the door way.

"It's working."

"What?" asked Sophie impatiently, irritated by Sian's behaviour. She was sick of the blonde telling her what to do, how she felt, what she meant and what she didn't. Of course Sophie knew that Sian was right, she hadn't meant what she'd said but she'd never admit to it.

"I'm jealous." answered Sian, her face remaining expressionless as she just waited for Sophie to respond.

Sophie reached up, grabbing Sian's wrist and moving her arm to one side. "You don't get to be jealous Sian, you have a boyfriend."

Sophie went to leave but before she got a chance to open the door, she felt herself being pushed against it as Sian crashed their lips together for a heated yet brief kiss.

Sian leant back, assessing Sophie's reaction. The brunette still had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape and Sian felt a smirk tugging at her lips. "Tell me you don't want me."

"You know I want you." answered Sophie, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"So take me." Sian bit the corner of her lip, pressing her body a little further in to Sophie's.

Sophie swallowed hard, cursing herself for what she was about to do. "I can't Sian." And with that she pushed Sian away from her gently before turning and opening the door back in to the club, leaving Sian standing in the toilets alone.

Despite everything that had just happened, Sian didn't feel disheartened and the grin never left her face. If Sophie wanted to play games, then that's exactly what they'd do.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sian, what are you doing here?" Paul stood up from his desk with a puzzled expression on his face, checking his watch. "We don't have a meeting today do we?"

"No … I wanted to ask a favour." stated Sian, smiling reassuringly at Paul as she stepped a little further in to his office. "I need a coder, I need to get my adverts put together for this website. Essentially, I need your best coder."

"What makes you think I can afford my best coder?" asked Paul.

"Because you want to make me happy? You don't want our ads to fail? You want me to have the best ads possible on your site?" Sian raised her eyebrows expectantly at Paul, waiting for his response.

"Well yes I do want those things but I dunno whether they'll be happy to work for someone else." Paul frowned slightly, thinking about what was the best thing to do.

"I don't care if they're happy about it, just get them to do it." stated Sian, folding her arms across her chest.

Paul let out a long sigh, scratching the back of his neck. "You're putting me in a hell of a position here babe…"

"Just act like my boyfriend and do me a favour." Sian spoke firmly, she knew Paul would cave and she knew she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Okay … Okay I'll sort it. Who do you want?"

Sian smirked, she knew exactly who she wanted.

…

"What have I told you about working so hard?"

Sophie closed her eyes tightly, desperately trying to block out what was happening and let out a long sigh before swivelling her chair around to face the blonde that was stood in front of her. "You're kind of becoming a little bit of a stalker."

"In your dreams Webster, I've just come to take you to your new place of work."

Sophie frowned, "What are you on about Sian?"

"You're being transferred to my office for the next week or so to do the coding for the ads for my company." stated Sian matter of factly, watching Sophie carefully to gauge her reaction.

The brunette shook her head and scoffed, "You're having a laugh, I don't work for you. That could not be less about to happen."

"Oh now that's where you're wrong." Sian smirked, leaning down so her face was mere inches from Sophie's, placing her hand down on the desk behind the brunette's chair. "Paul is a client of mine, you're a worker of his, you essentially work for my company as well."

Sophie scrunched up her nose, frowning slightly. "I don't see how you've decided that, I wouldn't say I worked for y-"

"You're doing it and that's the end of it. Paul's your boss and he said you were." interrupted Sian.

"I'm pretty sure it's not in my job description." stated Sophie. Working for Sian was the last thing she wanted to do, there was only so many times she could say no to the blonde. It was taking every ounce of self control and strength she had in her body to stop herself from closing the remaining few inches between the two of them. _It would be so easy to kiss her right now, god I miss those lips. They look so soft. All I want to do is feel them against mine again, they fitted perfectly. I think she might possibly be the best kisser in the world. Hang on Sophie she's speaking, pay attention. Stop looking at her lips. _Sophie watched as Sian stood up straight, looking very pleased with herself and staring back at Sophie expectantly. "Wait … what?"

Sian chuckled slightly, folding her arms, "I said that I'm sure Paul would be extremely interested in hearing what his little worker was doing to his girlfriend when he phoned from his business trip."

Sophie was pretty sure her jaw hit the floor, standing up from her chair and stepping a little closer to Sian, gritting her teeth. "Even for you, that's low. You've really resorted to black mail?"

"I'm not black mailing you." stated Sian, a little taken aback by how angry the brunette had suddenly become, she hadn't been expecting this reaction at all.

"Listen to me Sian, I'll do this work for you but I think you should know that with every day that goes by, you're making me like you less and less. If this is your idea of getting me to sleep with you, you've obviously not seduced many women because I'm not really a fan of arrogant, spiteful people who use cheap shots and threats. What ever attraction I had to you before has been completely obliterated throughout the course of this conversation." Sophie spoke slowly through gritted teeth, her hands clenched in to fists. She could feel the anger rising inside of her body at Sian's attitude and she couldn't stand the blonde anymore, she was turning out to be a nasty piece of work. "Now are we going to your office or not?"

Sian only managed to nod, still lost for words by how angry Sophie had become. She hadn't meant to upset her so much and she thought that the brunette would at least know her well enough that she would never actually tell Paul what had happened between the two of them. She knew how much Sophie needed her job and she would never say anything to her boss that would put it in jeopardy. Sian had just wanted Sophie to agree to working with her so badly she said something that she was sure would get her to say yes, it didn't mean she was actually going to do it.

The walk to Sian's office was silent, Sophie remaining a few steps behind Sian who lead the way. Her office wasn't far away but the walk was made much longer with the tension between the two of them. Sian had every intention of apologising and trying to win Sophie over and the brunette had every intention of getting through her work this week as quickly as possible without speaking to or acknowledging Sian unless completely necessary.

As they stepped out of the lift on to Sian's floor, they walked swiftly through the office, past all of the cubicles that Sophie couldn't help noticing were full of women, a stark contrast to her own office.

Sian cleared her throat as they reached the top of the room, "So erm, this will be your desk." she pointed to a door that lead to an office that was right beside the desk, "This is my office so I'll be right in there if you need anything."

Sophie looked up at the office, seeing Sian's name printed in bold letters across the door. Seeing the name gave her a small flutter of excitement in her stomach that she couldn't explain and tried desperately to ignore, merely nodding in response to the information that Sian was giving her.

"The break room is down there." Sian pointed to a small room at the end of the floor, "Feel free to just grab a coffee or take five minutes whenever you want. Toilets are at the end of the corridor and errm … I think that's everything. Do you want to ask me anything?"

Sophie shook her head, ignoring the voice in her head. _Why are you doing this to me? Why do you have to be such a bitch when I know you could potentially be quite a nice person on the inside? Why do I still want to kiss you despite everything you've done? Can I go back to my own cubicle? Can I come in to your office and take you on your desk? _

"Right well, come in to my office and I'll show you the work you need to do."

"Can't you show me here?" objected Sophie, not wanting to be alone with Sian unnecessarily.

"No." stated Sian shortly, gesturing for Sophie to follow her who did so reluctantly.

Sian stepped to one side and allowed Sophie to walk fully in to the room before closing the door and leaning against it, letting out a long sigh. She was extremely out of her comfort zone at the minute, her head buzzing with thoughts. _I need to apologise, Jesus this is pathetic, you're Sian fucking Powers, you don't apologise. You don't care if you hurt someone's feelings and you definitely don't chase after them if they turn you down. Hang on you don't get turned down. Lets be honest, that's the only reason you want her, because it's a challenge, the thrill of the chase._

Deep down, Sian knew that wasn't true, she knew it was so much more than the thrill of the chase, that she really wanted Sophie and really liked her. But she wasn't quite ready to admit that to herself yet, all she wanted to do was make things right between the two of them, at the very least, for the sake of their working relationship.

"Listen Soph I'm … I'm really sorry for what I said back in your building. I would never tell Paul and I'd never … Well I'd never manipulate you like that." mumbled Sian, barely being able to tear her eyes away from the ground.

"Well thanks for that half hearted apology. I almost believed you meant it for a second there." snapped Sophie, looking at Sian severely unimpressed.

Sian's head shot up from the ground, her brow furrowed, "I did mean it."

"Wouldn't have hurt you to act like it then would it? Or better yet, you shouldn't have said it at all, end of." said Sophie, folding her arms across her chest.

"I know and that's why I'm apologising." shot back Sian, equally as annoyed. What was Sophie expecting? She was lucky she got an apology at all, it wasn't exactly something that came naturally to Sian.

"If you could call that jumble of words an apology." spat Sophie.

"Well I would have thought you'd know me well enough by now to realise I'd never tell Paul about what happened between us because I'd never put you in that position!" shouted Sian, feeling herself getting angrier with every word Sophie said.

"And that makes it okay does it? You can say all the spiteful things you want because I should know you don't mean it?" asked Sophie incredulously.

"Oh you know what Sophie, stuff ya then! I wanted to apologise because I wanted things to be okay between us and I wanted you to know I didn't mean what I said. I've done that now so feel free to get started on your work."

Sophie laughed harshly, shaking her head at Sian. "Things to be okay between us? Sian you're arrogant, cocky, full of yourself, malicious and you treat our relationship, or whatever you could call this sick, twisted thing between us, as some kind of game! How could things ever be okay?"

Sian frowned, the anger she had previously felt slowly dissolving to be replaced by cold, hard hurt. "You really think those things of me?"

Sophie was a little taken aback by the tone of Sian's voice. The arrogant, confident Sian was gone and she now sounded so fragile and delicate, it was like nothing she'd seen or heard from the blonde before and it made her want to run over and hold her tight. "Yes."

Sian looked down at the ground, fighting back the tears she was so sure would fall, she wouldn't give Sophie the satisfaction. She looked up when she felt Sophie now stood a lot closer to her.

"But I also think all those things are a front and there's a lot more to you. I've seen the funny, sexy, caring, intelligent, compassionate Sian and I think you want to show her to me properly. And that terrifies you. That for once in your life you actually want to let someone in."

"You don't know me." muttered Sian, "You don't know me as well as you think."

"Yes I do and you know it. That's why you were so sure I knew you wouldn't really tell my boss about us. Because I know that the real Sian isn't a spiteful cow but she's a caring, selfless person." stated Sophie calmly, taking another step towards Sian.

Sian swallowed hard, fighting back any feelings of hurt and upset that were bubbling at the surface and pushing them down, deep inside of her. No one got to see that and Sophie wasn't about to be the first, no one was going to get in and no one was going to be given the chance to hurt her. Sophie was getting too close and she was in danger of knocking down Sian's walls, that couldn't happen.

"You don't know me Webster. You know I wouldn't have told Paul because you wouldn't be the only one that would get in the shit over it and I don't really fancy fucking myself over. As much as you might want there to be another side to me there isn't. Being arrogant and confident isn't a front it's me because when you're as hot as me, it's justifiable to be a little cocky. That's all there is to it, whatever soppy, mushy, nice girl you're looking for isn't here."

Sophie laughed, looking down at the ground and shaking her head in despair. "You are beyond irritating you know?"

"Oh I pride myself on it. I think we both know you find it a little sexy though." stated Sian, smirking.

Sophie couldn't believe it, in a matter of seconds the usual Sian was back and she was definitely on form. She knew she wasn't imagining it, the Sian in front of her wasn't all there was to it and when Sophie had said those hurtful things about her, the blonde had for once, been unable to disguise her true feelings.

"Why do you keep doing this? You show me how you really feel for about a second and then you just make some ridiculous comment and put the front on again." asked Sophie, cocking her head to one side, genuinely curious about Sian's behaviour.

"Oh really? And how do you think I really feel?" asked Sian, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Sophie had an idea. _How does the saying go? If you can't beat them join them. It's time Sian got a taste of her own medicine._

Sophie smirked, stepping a little closer towards Sian who suddenly felt a little nervous, leaning back in to the door and frowning. "I know that you're pretending this is just a game to you when really, you want me. You don't just want to sleep with me, you want **all **of me."

Sian swallowed hard, Sophie had never acted this way before. This wasn't the shy, nerdy girl who blushed every time someone gave her a compliment. This side of Sophie was turning her on a little bit and she could feel her mouth getting dry and a lump forming in her throat as the brunette got closer towards her.

"You're right. I want all of you. I want you all to myself. Right here, right now." answered Sian honestly. She could think of nothing she wanted more than to have her way with Sophie right here in her office.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Sian." said Sophie, stopping right in front of Sian and raising her arms up, resting her hands on the door either side of Sian's head.

Sian bit down on her lower lip, looking up at Sophie. Looking in to the blue orbs in front of her, she could see the nerves and she could see the uncertainty. "Are you really trying to play me at my own game Webster? Because you can't beat the best."

"Tell me how you really feel about me." ordered Sophie, never breaking eye contact with the blonde. She kept her hands firmly pressed against the door for support, ignoring how sweaty her palms were and how her heart was pounding against her rib cage.

"I think you're incredibly sexy at the minute and I want you to fuck me against this door right now." answered Sian. It wasn't a lie.

"I'm serious Sian." Sophie spoke firmly and narrowed her eyes slightly, searching Sian's face for some kind of clue.

"So am I." responded Sian.

"And that's all? Those are the only feelings you have for me?" asked Sophie.

Sian lowered her eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with the brunette anymore. There was something about her eyes that made her get lost in them, she felt like they were staring right in to her soul and she was afraid if she looked in to them for too long, they actually would see in to it and she'd know everything.

"No." whispered Sian, unable to form any other words. She didn't want to lie to Sophie but she couldn't tell her the truth. For now, a vague answer would have to be enough.

For now, Sophie decided she was happy with Sian's response. It told her what she wanted to know, that she wasn't just a quick shag to her and that the blonde actually had feelings for her, although who knew how deep they actually were. And because of Sian's small confession, Sophie was unable to resist her any longer. It had been tiring, exhausting even, to act like she could actually withstand her advances and now, the only coherent thought running through her mind was her desire to give Sian exactly what she wanted.

Sophie finally did it, breaking the intense moment between them as she crashed her lips against Sian's, weeks of sexual tension and pent up emotions finally being released in a passionate, hungry and heated kiss. Sophie pushed herself further in to Sian, pressing her forcefully in to the door, wanting more of her, wanting to be closer to her. They became so close it was as if their bodies had merged in to one, Sophie's leg sliding in between Sian's as she felt the blonde almost instantly push down on to it, a guttural moan escaping her lips. Sophie felt the moan vibrate against her lips, sending a wave of shivers down her spine, every hair on the back of her neck standing on end. Sian ran her hands up Sophie's sides, along her arms and to the collar of her shirt, gripping it tightly and pulling the brunette close as she slipped her tongue in to her mouth, a groan of satisfaction in return causing her to only become further aroused and desperate for more.

Before the girls could continue, a knock on the door interrupted the both of them, Sophie jumping back so that there was a healthy amount of distance between the two of them as Sian patted herself down, taking a few deep, calming breaths before opening the door and smiling at the woman who was on the other side.

"Hi boss, I'm here to see the new coder you were bringing in? Run him through the specifications for the ads?"

Sian turned to Sophie, gesturing for her to come over, "This is Sophie, **she's** who you'll be working with. Her desk is just outside, you two can get started now."

The woman blushed, smiling shyly at Sophie, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have assum-"

"It's fine, it happens." interrupted Sophie, giving the woman a reassuring grin.

Sian turned to Sophie, "Sophie, we'll continue this at another time."

Sophie cleared her throat, scratching the back of her neck nervously. "Right erm .. Okay sure. I guess … I'll just …" Sophie trailed off, gesturing towards the door as she left the office with the woman towards her desk.

Sian grinned at Sophie stumbling over her words and just nodded in response, unable to shake her thoughts of how adorable the brunette could be as she shut the door behind the two women. This week was going to be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry about not updating very much over the past couple of weeks. To everyone who read my last fic, you know it's not like me and I'd generally update every day but Christmas/New Year is the only time of year I get to spend every day with my family and with my girlfriend and so I'm making the most of that at the minute instead of writing every day. I'm really sorry anyway that the updates have been so rare lately but they should be starting to pick up again soon. Thanks for all the favourite authors, favourite storys and reviews etc, it really means a lot to me. Keep them coming and if you have any suggestions or ideas or just something you want to happen, let me know, I love hearing from you guys and it makes my day reading your reviews :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sophie sat at her desk, frantically typing in the basic structure for the adverts she was having to make for Sian's company. It had been around twenty minutes since her and Sian had been interrupted in her office and around ten minutes since the woman (who Sophie learned was called Carla) had left Sophie to her work. Sophie was typing frantically and with some urgency but not because she had a lot to do or she wanted to get through it quickly but merely because if she stopped working for even a second and let her mind wander, she was afraid of where it would get to. She was mostly afraid that if she dwelled on what had happened between her and Sian, she'd be powerless to control her body and end up marching back in to the office to finish what she'd started. It had been a little over three weeks since she'd first met Sian at the Christmas party and a lot had changed since then. For a start, when she first met Sian she got the impression she was a nice, respectable and wholesome girl which, in actuality, was probably the complete opposite of the blonde she had come to know. Since they had met they'd kissed four times and each one had been just as amazing as the last. Sophie had never been kissed the way Sian kissed her. It left her lips tingling, she felt a buzz run through her entire body, no one else in the world mattered and her it was the most fantastic and exciting sensation she'd felt in her life. Sian was exciting, dangerous, forbidden fruit and there was a certain something about her that was almost impossible to resist. From the moment Sophie had met her she'd been drawn in by it and ever since it had been a ticking time bomb of inevitability. It wasn't if Sian would get her, it was just a matter of when.<p>

Sophie was thrust from her thoughts by a tapping above her desk, her head shooting up to see Sian's upper body hanging out of the door way to her office, one hand wrapped around the door frame.

"Can I see you for a second Soph?"

Sophie nodded slowly, getting up from her desk and looking around the office floor to see if anyone was looking at the two of them before following Sian in to the room and shutting the door behind her. Almost instantly she felt her body being pushed in to the door as Sian dashed forward, crushing her lips against the brunette's and moulding their bodies together once again.

"Sian." mumbled Sophie against the blonde's lips, trying frantically to get her attention and not give in to her desire to just let Sian have her way with her. "Sian, stop a second."

Sian stepped back, frowning slightly at Sophie, feeling a little confused as to why she was asking her to stop, she'd started it last time after all.

"We need to talk about this." stated Sophie, standing up straight from the door and making her way a little further in to the office, taking a seat on the edge of Sian's desk.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Sian turned to face Sophie, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I do." responded Sophie firmly.

"Why? Why do we have to talk about it. Can't this just be fun? We both want it, we both enjoy it so do we really have to complicate it by talking?" protested Sian, desperately trying to bring Sophie round to her way of thinking.

"This is serious Sian. We are in such a fucked up situation." Sophie shook her head, looking down at the ground. Just thinking about the tangled web of lies and deceit her and Sian were starting to create made her head hurt. "You're in a relationship with my boss. I'm starting whatever **this** is with my bosses girlfriend. If he finds out you've fucked him over, he could pull out of the deal with your company and you could lose your job. If he finds out I've fucked him over, he'll get really mad, seek revenge and I'll lose my job. Do you see the problem here?"

"I don't see a problem if we both keep our mouths shut." said Sian, looking back at Sophie as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You wanna put our jobs at risk for the sake of … this?" asked Sophie, cocking her head to the side slightly and waiting for the blonde's response.

"I think **this **is pretty hot." stated Sian, walking over to Sophie and placing her hands on the brunette's knees, slowly parting her legs and stepping in between them. "And I think you want this just as much as I do Miss Webster."

Sophie gulped down the lump in her throat as Sian leant in a little closer, her body pressed firmly against the brunette's centre as she ran her hands along her thighs, their faces inches apart.

"If you can honestly tell me you don't want me, I'll send you running along back to your little cubicle and you can get on with your work, safe in the knowledge that you won't be losing your job. Or …" Sian ran her hands further along Sophie's thighs, sliding them down towards her bum and cupping it, pulling Sophie a little closer to her. "We could have sex right here on my desk … Which would you prefer?"

Sophie looked down at Sian's plump lower lip as she ran her tongue slowly over it, watching as it shimmered slightly in the light making it look all the more appealing. She could feel the blonde's soft breath against her lips and the intoxicating scent of Sian's perfume and shampoo was filling her nostrils, clouding her judgement. She could feel Sian's hands moving over her body, her fingers trailing along the waistband of her black skirt and delicately over her hip. Looking in to Sian's eyes she could see they were much darker than their usual bright blue and the sparkle that would normal reside there had been replaced by nothing but lust and hunger. _Do I really need to weigh up my options here?_

"I think it would be foolish to let this moment go to waste." stated Sophie, watching as a smirk formed on Sian's lips before capturing them with her own, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and threading her fingers through the golden locks.

Sophie tightened her legs around Sian's waist, locking her in place against her own body as her hands started to explore her body, running them slowly over every inch, savouring the moment. As the blonde's hands started to make their way further up Sophie's thighs, she couldn't stop the small moan that escaped her lips. Sian took the opportunity and slipped her tongue into her mouth, feeling a shiver run all the way down her spine as their tongues met. As the kiss became more heated, each girl felt themselves getting increasingly turned on and carried away with the situation, Sian's hands moving further and further up Sophie's legs and underneath her skirt. The brunette was barely able to control her now extremely erratic breathing, her chest rising and falling heavily as she felt Sian's fingers running painfully slowly along her bare skin.

"Sian. I've got Mister Edwards on line two."

The sound of the intercom startled the girls a little, both of them breaking the kiss for the first time as they looked over at the device as if it was from another planet and they'd never seen it before.

"I should take that." stated Sian huskily before clearing her voice a little as her throat was quite dry from the intense make out session they'd just had.

"Mhhmmm." was all Sophie could manage, still a little out of breath and her eyes heavily lidded. In her head she was torn, she had really been caught up in the moment with Sian and had wanted nothing more than to have sex with her right there on her desk. But on another level, she was kind of relieved that they'd been interrupted. They didn't really know very much about one another and to have sex for the first time in a spur of the moment situation in her office might not have been the best idea.

"Are you okay?" asked Sian, staring at Sophie intently who appeared to be in her own world.

"Yeah … I'm just … yeah I'm fine." answered Sophie, still a little breathless. Sian raised her eyebrow unconvinced and Sophie managed a feeble smile. "Really, I'm fine."

"I'm inclined to think you're lying to me." said Sian, grinning a little and continuing to study the brunette.

Sophie looked down between the two of them, noticing her legs still firmly wrapped around Sian's waist, who's body was still crushed against her own. "Errm Sian … Maybe we should …"

"Right." Sian jumped back a little, suddenly looking incredibly unlike herself and quite sheepish.

"Sian? Mister Edwards, still waiting!"

The intercom sounded again and Sian brushed herself down, quickly dashing round to the other side of her desk and pressing down on a button on the machine. "Okay T, I've got it."

"I'll just get back to work." muttered Sophie awkwardly as she started making her way back out of the room.

"Wait! Soph?" Sian walked back over towards Sophie, feeling a little nervous. She was so out of her comfort zone at the minute and she wasn't entirely sure how to go about the situation with Sophie. "Can I …" the blonde cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Do you think you'd wanna erm … Can I see you tonight?"

Sophie chuckled, "Easy there smooth talker. When did we switch personalities?"

"Fuck off." mumbled Sian, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Do you want to or not?"

"Since you asked so nicely I think I just might." giggled Sophie, "Come see me when you get off your little business call and we'll sort something."

Sian's face erupted in to a wide smile, "Okay off you go hard worker."

Sophie giggled before turning on her heel and making her way out of the office, feeling extremely pleased with herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Throughout the day at work Sophie had decided two things. The first being that despite her bi-polar nature, she was really starting to like Sian. The second was that she wanted to get to know the blonde before they did anything else. When they'd been together in her office, they'd both been too caught up in the moment to stop what they were doing without an interruption and had it not been for the intercom, it was inevitable that they would have had sex then and there. Thinking back on the moment in her now clear, calm state, Sophie knew that what had happened, or to be more precise what hadn't happened, was a good thing. She wasn't even thinking in terms of what they both had to lose anymore and how dangerous the relationship they were embarking on could become but more that it wasn't like her to meet someone and jump straight in to bed with them, she wanted to get to know Sian and that's exactly what she intended to do.

After Sian had gotten off the intercom she'd left her office almost immediately to make plans with Sophie, that is, after she'd composed herself so that she wasn't a rambling idiot this time. That's not what Sian Powers did. They'd agreed to meet at Sophie's place and go out for dinner or a drink after they'd both finished work. Sophie had thought it best not to meet at Sian's, aside from the fact Paul could turn up unexpectedly, there was also the risk of stepping in to the blonde's territory and getting trapped in another irresistible moment and being powerless to stop herself from falling in to bed with her.

It was now 7:14pm and Sian was late by a whole fourteen minutes, resulting in a very impatient and irritated Sophie pacing her living room. She'd managed to get rid of Rosie for the night, the presence of her sister who knew everything that had happened between the two girls could only end in disaster.

A knock at the door caused the brunette to jump, her heart rate to increase dramatically and her stomach to do a flip simultaneously, as she took a deep breath and swiftly made her way to the front door, muttering under her breath to stay calm and just relax. As she opened the door, her calm composure went out the window in a second as she lay eyes on the blonde beauty that was stood in front of her. She looked pretty much breath taking, her long, wavy hair cascading over her shoulders and wearing what appeared the be a very short dress underneath her beige trench coat. Sophie looked down her long legs and couldn't help feeling disappointed that the blonde had opted for a pair of black tights and heels that covered how tanned and toned they were.

"You look … amazing." blurted out Sophie, her mouth slightly agape as she continued to scan up and down the body in front of her.

Sian laughed a little and cocked her head to the side. "You gonna let me in or just stand there gawking all day?"

Sophie felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she bowed her head feeling more than a little embarrassed. "Ummm yeah … come in." she mumbled, stepping to one side and letting the blonde in to the house before shutting the door and following her in.

Sian looked around, scanning the room thoroughly with her hands in her pockets. "Nice place."

"Thanks." Sophie smiled, stepping in to the living room and facing Sian. "You're late."

Sian smirked, "I couldn't decide what to wear."

"And you settled on a dress even shorter than your already very short coat?" asked Sophie, cocking an eyebrow and grinning.

"No." answered Sian, taking her hands out of her pockets, never breaking eye contact with Sophie and her smirk growing considerably in size. "I decided on this."

Sian moved her hands to the belt of her coat, slowly untying the bow as she watched Sophie's reaction carefully. Noticing how the brunette's chest started to rise and fall a little heavier than before as she bit down on her lip. Sian took her time, savouring the effect she was having on Sophie. She let the belt fall through her fingers, gently dropping it to the ground as the coat slowly started to ease open, the blonde running her hands up the lapels of the coat, gripping the collar and gradually parting the material across her chest until it was fully open, shimmying it off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, joining the belt.

Sophie licked her lips, desperate to moisten her now extremely dry mouth, her breathing becoming extremely ragged as she took in the sight in front of her.

Now that the coat was gone, Sian stood there in her heels and tights that were being held up by suspenders and some extremely sexy red and black lingerie that complemented her tanned skin. Sophie couldn't help but notice how flat and incredibly toned her stomach was, moving her eyes up a little further and seeing the perfect, perk breasts that were pushed up and shown off perfectly by the lace bra they were held in. It was one of the sexiest things Sophie had ever seen and she could feel her entire body tingling with desire.

"Wh-What … are you … you doing?" muttered Sophie, unable to tear her eyes away from Sian's body as she stumbled over her words.

Sian took a few steps towards Sophie who was watching her every move carefully. As Sian approached the brunette, she rested her forefinger and thumb under her chin, forcing Sophie to make eye contact with her. Sian didn't fail to notice that Sophie's eyes had changed from their usual sparkling blue to a now incredibly dark colour that was full of hunger and lust. "I'm making sure you can't say no to me this time."

Sian's words hit home but not in the way she'd been hoping. It caused Sophie to suddenly remember all of the things she'd been thinking in the run up to this evening; how she wasn't going to just jump in to bed with Sian and that she actually wanted to get to know her. Sophie kept her eyes glued to Sian's face, refusing to allow herself to look anywhere else as to avoid the risk of caving. "I don't want to just jump straight in to bed with you Sian."

Sian frowned, "Well considering this would be my third attempt at having sex with you I wouldn't say we've jumped straight in to bed."

"You know what I mean, I don't know anything about you. I wanted to get to know you before we do anything."

"So if I kissed you now you'd stop me?" asked Sian, watching Sophie carefully.

"Probably not." answered Sophie honestly. "I wouldn't be able to. But I'd want to and I'd wish I had afterwards. Do you want that?"

"Do I want what?"

"Do you want me regret anything happening between us? Because I don't want to regret it."

"I don't want you to regret it." Sian wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist, holding her in place as she pressed her own body up against the brunette's. "But in all fairness babe, it'd be so good you probably wouldn't be able to regret it."

Sophie chuckled, "It's not the sex itself I'd regret. It'd be the way we went about it. Can we just … get to know each other a bit first?"

Sian stepped back, looking down at the ground, a torn expression on her face. "I don't want to."

"Don't you care what I want?" asked Sophie, unsure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Don't you care what I want?" countered Sian, raising her eyebrows.

"All you want is sex." scoffed Sophie, looking a little unimpressed.

Sian shook her head, chuckling ironically before looking up at the brunette. "And you said you knew what I was like. You just proved you don't."

"So what do you want?" asked Sophie.

Sian suddenly felt a little self conscious, becoming very aware she was still stood in her lingerie and picked up her coat from the ground, wrapping it around herself before standing back up straight to face Sophie. "I want you."

"And I want you." responded Sophie. "But I want you properly, I don't just wanna fuck you and move on."

"Okay." whispered Sian. She felt nervous but she couldn't explain why. There she'd been, throwing herself at Sophie and she'd said no because she wanted to get to know her properly. It made her feel special, respected and a little scared; no one had ever treated her that way before.

"I'll get you something a little more comfortable to wear and we'll talk okay?"

Sian nodded and smiled in response. "You know, not only are you the first person to turn me down but you're the first person in history to turn someone down who's stood in your living room dressed in their best lingerie."

Sophie sniggered, "I know … I hate myself."

"Thank you." said Sian simply, smiling it Sophie sincerely.

"What for?" asked Sophie, frowning.

"Respecting me like that." Sian answered honestly. "No one's ever treat me this way before. No one's ever … turned down sex in exchange for getting to know me better."

"You don't have to thank me you silly mare." chuckled Sophie, taking a few steps towards the stairs before turning back to Sian briefly. "And I wasn't turning you down all together, just for now."

Sian giggled, "Well that's good to know, at least that softens the blow a little."

Fifteen minutes later and the girls were sat on the floor in the middle of the living room, Sian now dressed in one of Sophie's hoodies and a pair of tracksuit bottoms which the brunette couldn't help but think looked a little strange on her since she'd never seen her in anything remotely informal but at the same time, it still looked incredibly sexy.

Surrounding them was an assortment of snacks and treats the Sophie had managed to find around the house, both girls sat cross legged, facing each other as they nibbled on the various foods around them.

"I can't believe you like pistachios, what's wrong with you?" chuckled Sian, looking on in mock disgust as Sophie placed a few in her mouth.

"Mmmm they're delicious, can't get enough of them." teased Sophie, munching on the pistachios over enthusiastically.

"Well I'm glad we're not having sex tonight because I'm not kissing that mouth now." joked Sian, picking up a pringle and popping it into her mouth.

"Well we're doing well getting to know each other. So far, I've learnt you hate pistachios."

"And I've learnt you love them." added Sian, both girls giggling.

"Favourite flavour of crisps?" asked Sophie, picking up a few more nuts from the packet.

"Salt and vinegar. You?"

"It's a tie between smoky bacon and roast chicken."

Sian frowned, "You're weird, you know that?"

"So now you have a problem with my crisp preference as well?" asked Sophie, frowning.

"I've just never met someone who'd say smoky bacon was their **favourite **flavour. You're one of a kind Sophie Webster."

"And proud!" added Sophie, a broad grin on her face.

"Okay what else?" asked Sian, continuing to snack on the tube of Pringles she'd now claimed as her own.

"Favourite film?"

"You can't ask a question like that. How could someone ever pick **one **film?" objected Sian.

"I can. Die Hard, duh." answered Sophie, causing Sian to burst out laughing. "What?" Sophie frowned, feeling a little bit offended.

"Nothing babe, just didn't have you pegged as an avid Die Hard fan." chuckled Sian.

Sophie's offence faded, a content smile playing across her lips as she heard Sian call her babe. It always brought the most intense feeling of butterflies in to her stomach and she was pretty sure she'd never get sick of hearing it. "Come on Sian, just pick a film that you really like."

Sian pondered the question for a second, scrunching up her nose as she lost herself in thought. "Okay it's a three way tie between The Notebook, Love and Other Drugs and … Taken."

Sophie frowned and grinned at the same time, looking at Sian in a completely amused and confused manner. "That is the most mismatched top three films I have **ever **heard."

Sian shrugged, "What can I say, I like a bit of variety in my life."

"Clearly." chuckled Sophie. "Okay moving on erm … Favourite …"

Sian rolled her eyes, "Soph, stop picking such boring questions. We're not speed dating. Ask me something interesting and thought provoking."

"Oh I'm sorry!" stated Sophie dryly, "Please feel free to ask me something that's not so boring."

The blonde laughed, "Do you have to get offended so easily, you muppet?"

"I'm waiting." said Sophie shortly, folding her arms and looking over at Sian expectantly, trying to appear annoyed but unable to hide the trace of a smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Okay then stroppy boots." teased Sian, leaning back on her hands and thinking for a second. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Sophie blushed, shuffling a little uncomfortably. "That's a bit … Do we have to talk about that?"

"Why not? You're the one that wanted to get to know each other. Come on, tell me." encouraged Sian.

"I don't think that's what I meant …" mumbled Sophie.

Sian sat up straight, shuffling a little closer to Sophie and smiling broadly. "I'll start." She placed her hands on her legs that were folded in front of her, looking up at the ceiling and thinking back on the memory she was about to share. "I was fifteen and it was with my boyfriend at the time Ryan. We'd been going out for about six months and I was at his house one night when his mum went over to the pub with her friends. One thing lead to another and we just ended up doing it." Sian started giggling as she thought about it. "It was over almost as soon as it started and it was **really **shit. We broke up a few weeks later, decided we just weren't working out and I regretted losing my virginity to him but … what's done is done and I guess it could have been a lot worse."

Sophie grinned at Sian as she told the story, noticing the different facial expressions she made; how her forehead wrinkled when she thought back on something, how her smile slowly formed on her lips when she remembered something funny and how her nose scrunched up in the cutest way when she started to giggle.

Sian looked back at Sophie expectantly, slightly amused at the expression on her face. "Come on Soph, tell me."

Sophie shuffled slightly, not really wanting to get so personal so soon in their quest to get to know each other but since Sian had shared, she felt like she should also. "Okay then I guess … Well I was seventeen and I'd just started at college. There was this really gorgeous girl in my computing class but … I dunno she never really spoke to anyone and just kept her head down and did her work. Everyone used to be kind of confused by her because she was so stunning and yet she was in the geekiest class in the whole college. Anyway … I was the best in the class and she wasn't doing very well in one of the class projects so the teacher asked me to help her like … outside of class. Sooo … I went to her house one night and we started doing the work but she kind of kept giving me these weird looks. And she was making me really nervous so I couldn't really … concentrate. Next thing I knew she just … kissed me. And I completely didn't expect it cause I mean she was gorgeous, we'd never spoken and I was the biggest geek in the college. She started taking things a bit far and I stopped her and told her I'd never done something like that before. She told me it was okay, kissed me again and well … she taught me how to do it. We went really slowly and she showed me how to do everything. That was my first experience."

Sian had been listening to the whole story avidly, hanging on Sophie's every word and as she brunette finished, she could no longer hold her questions in. "So that was the first time you did **anything **sexually with someone?"

Sophie nodded sheepishly, blushing a little. "I knew really early that I was a lesbian so I never wanted to be with the lads in school … and well I was kind of the only person I knew that was out so I had no hope of getting laid. Then Sarah turned up and all of that changed. I think that as far as first times go … it was pretty perfect. She was really nice and just … made it easy."

Sian nodded and smiled. "I understand. It's good that you think that. I don't think many people can say their first time was good."

"See Sian … sometimes it's good to wait." chuckled Sophie.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." laughed Sian, shaking her head at Sophie. "Come on, next question."

Sophie was feeling a little more relaxed with Sian now, enjoying how much they were sharing and the openness that was now between them. "Okay erm … what was the last serious relationship you had?"

Sian frowned. She felt her stomach drop and her heart beat started to ring in her ears. Despite herself, Sophie's question was repeating over and over in her head and the memories that came with it were evoking feelings that she'd refused to let herself feel for years now. She wasn't going to let them in again, she refused to let them in again.

Sian stood up, running her now sweaty palms on the tracksuit bottoms she was wearing and clearing her throat. "I errm .. It's getting late … I should go."

Sophie knitted her brow together, noticing Sian's sudden change in mood and jumped to her feet, standing opposite the blonde. "What's wrong? It's like half eight Sian."

"I just … I have to go." muttered Sian, looking around the living room for something, although she wasn't sure what. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Sian picked up her coat from the back of the sofa, dashing towards the front door before Sophie had a chance to stop her, quickly closing the door behind her and walking as fast as she could away from the house and away from whatever she'd briefly let herself feel whilst she was there.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day at work was awkward to say the least. Sophie was pretty sure Sian only left her office once all day which was a stark contrast to the day before when she frequently left to go talk to other people on the floor or to get a cup of coffee or even just to check on Sophie and see if she was okay. But today, nothing. Sian went out for her lunch and walked straight past Sophie's desk as quickly as she could, not even glancing in her direction and she did exactly the same on the way back in. To say Sophie was confused was an understatement. The complexities of their relationship (if that's what you could call it) were growing by the day and Sophie had to question whether it was ever going to be worth it.

However, the thing that was bothering her the most was why Sian had just took off so suddenly. One minute they were both having fun and sharing stories and the next she couldn't get out of the house quick enough. Sophie thought that at the very least she deserved some sort of explanation for why she'd left and she planned to get one.

It was now quarter past five and the floor was empty aside for Sophie and she assumed Sian, unless the blonde had escaped out of her window or something. Sophie stood up, she'd given Sian all day to say something, give some sort of explanation for her actions, at the very least just acknowledge the brunette's existence but no, nothing. Enough was enough. Sophie made her way over to Sian's door, rapping her knuckles loudly on the wood and waiting for a response.

She heard the Sian's voice sound quietly from the other side and took a deep breath before stepping in to the office. She shut the door behind her and turned to see Sian writing furiously on a few forms in front of her, refusing to lift her eyes from the desk.

"Sian?" the impatience was evidence in Sophie's voice.

"Mhhhm." mumbled the blonde, continuing to look down.

"Sian!" Sophie spoke with a little more authority in her voice this time.

The harshness in the brunette's voice made Sian flinch a little, finally looking up from her paperwork and reluctantly making eye contact with Sophie. "What?"

Sophie scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Really? You really have to ask me that?"

"Well yeah, I have nothing to say to you." stated Sian, looking back at Sophie with a slight frown.

"That's lovely then Sian, you have nothing to say to me. You come to my house last night, try and get me in to bed, we talk for a while and start to share stuff with each other and then you just leave without explaining yourself."

"No Sophie. **You **wanted to share stuff with **me. **And yeah, I **tried **to get you in to bed and I failed. Again. So I'm sick of trying, I've moved on." stated Sian matter of factly. She knew it was a lie, she knew that she was only saying these things in an attempt to push Sophie away. She hated herself for saying these things, even more so when she saw the look of hurt on Sophie's face.

"You don't mean that." whimpered Sophie, refusing to let the tears form in her eyes.

"Yes I do." said Sian firmly, she couldn't back down now.

"You told me you didn't just want sex, you said that wasn't you."

"Yeah well … I say a lot of things to get people in to bed." replied Sian coldly.

Sophie felt like her heart was breaking, she had honestly started to believe that Sian wasn't like this, that she was a warm kind person with a good heart. She'd started to think she could possibly fall for the blonde, given enough time but the person she was seeing in front of her was a cold, hard shell of the girl she thought she knew.

"You know Sian … You don't get to be mad at me. You don't get to treat me like a piece of shit on your shoe. You're the one that kept pushing for this, kept trying with me, showing me glimmers of someone I could really fall for. I didn't want this, I didn't want anything from you because I knew it was wrong. I should be royally ticked off at you, using me as a playing piece in this little game of yours while you've been off will Paul I-"

"Stop it Sophie." interrupted Sian, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers, trying to block out the things Sophie was saying.

"No! You came in to the toilets in that club, you told me you were jealous and that you wanted me. When I asked you in here yesterday if all you wanted from me was sex you said no and I could **see **that you meant I-"

"Soph … Please …" Sian kept her eyes firmly shut, refusing to accept the words that were being thrown at her.

"You don't want to listen because you know it's true!" shouted Sophie, losing her temper at the way Sian was behaving. The hurt and upset was now fading, all she felt was frustration that Sian couldn't just be honest with her. "You told me you were jealous and that you wanted me yourself. You don't get to say things like that to me. Especially not when you're fucking my boss!"

"I can't deal with this right now Sophie." Sian was now practically begging for Sophie to stop, she couldn't bear to hear any more.

"I couldn't give less of a shit when you wanna listen Sian. You're not the only one who gets a say in this. You don't have the right to come in to my house, throwing yourself at me. You don't have the right to get mad at me when I flirt with girls in clubs. You don't have the right to get me moved from my company to yours just so you can play your little game with me while I work as well. You're fucking my boss, you have a boyfriend, you could get me fired if he found out what I was doing with you. Do you know how hard it is to feel like you're just using me for a quick shag and then you go back to RICK OF ALL PEOPLE! He gets all of you and I just get this cocky, arrogant, bitchy cold hearted Sian who only wants sex from me. You have no idea how it makes me feel!" Sophie felt like she was shaking with rage, unable to control herself any further as she thought about the way Sian had treat her so far.

Sian frowned, "Hang on … who the fuck is Rick?"

"I meant Paul." stated Sophie calmly, almost as if Sian should know that. The blonde just frowned at her, expression she didn't understand. Sophie rolled her eyes before elaborating. "We call him Rick so we can talk about him at work without getting in to trouble. Rick the Prick."

Despite the current atmosphere in the room, Sian couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips at Sophie's revelation. "So **that's **what that was all about at the Christmas Party."

Sophie gave Sian a puzzled look, her eyebrows knitting together slightly as she took in Sian's comment. "You remembered that?"

"Of course I did, I remember it all. You were wearing a really sexy black dress and you wore your hair down and wavy. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen." said Sian, looking at Sophie sternly, almost as if she was willing the brunette to know how true what she'd just said was.

"Don't say things like that." hissed Sophie. "You don't get to tell me you've been using me to try and get me to sleep with you and then say something like that."

"I just wanted you to know the truth." muttered Sian.

"Why are you still messing with my head Sian? Why are you still fucking with me? You said you were done so just be done! I don't want to hear you say things about me like that when you don't even have the decency to explain what the fuck last night was about!" shouted Sophie, her arms flying around to extenuate her words.

Sian stood up from her chair, slamming her hands down on her desk, "BECAUSE I GOT SCARED OKAY? I'M. SCARED!"

For a few moments neither girl said anything, both just staring at each other angrily. Sian's breathing was slightly ragged, her chest rising and falling heavier than usual after her outburst, feeling the familiar fear from last night creeping back in.

"Why are you scared?" asked Sophie quietly, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Because I don't do this okay." Sian waved her hand between the two of them. "I don't do 'lets sit down and talk about our feelings'. If I let someone in they just have the chance to hurt me. And I'm scared that I've already let you in too much, and lets face it … this has every chance of ending in disaster."

Sophie let out a long sigh, "How am I gonna hurt you? You're the one with the boyfriend."

"You think I want him? Why do you think I'm with him? Because he doesn't want to talk about feelings. Because I don't give enough of a shit about him for him to hurt me. Those are the kinds of people I go for, where it's easy." answered Sian honestly. She knew Paul cared about her, it kind of scared her a little bit because she didn't want to be a heart breaker. But she'd rather be the one doing the hurting than the one getting hurt.

"Break up with him then." stated Sophie simply.

"I can't." answered Sian, closing her eyes. She hadn't wanted this to come up, she didn't want to have to explain herself to Sophie.

Sophie frowned, "Why? Just explain to him that things aren't working out. Surely if you have a nice easy break up it won't effect your work? He can't pull out of the deal because you don't love him."

"It's not that easy …" muttered Sian rubbing her temples. She had to tell the truth, there was no good way for this to come out. "We weren't meant to get the deal okay?"

"I don't understand." said Sophie, looking at Sian expectantly, willing her to continue.

"He didn't approach our company to go through with the deal. I met him at a conference and he was gonna hire another company. I slept with him to get the deal." Sian mumbled the last bit, almost too ashamed to admit it.

No matter how quietly Sian had said it, Sophie heard. "You fucked him for the job?"

Sian nodded her head, looking down at the desk. She didn't want to see the disappointed look that she was so sure would be in Sophie's eyes.

"Why? Surely the job isn't that important."

"I … The company was doing really badly, we needed another big job and he seemed easy to manipulate. I was a couple of weeks away from losing my job. I saw an opportunity and went for it." Sian finally looked up from her desk, making eye contact with Sophie for the first time since her revelation. It was so much worse than what she'd imagined. Sophie didn't just look disappointed, she looked disgusted in the blonde and it hurt. "I'm not proud of it okay? But if I break up with him now, he's gonna know I used him. And I know he has feelings for me and … I just know he'll pull out of the deal and I'll definitely lose my job."

Sophie stood taking everything in, running her fingers through her hair, a little unsure what to say for the best. "I didn't think you were like that Sian."

"I'm not like that!" objected Sian, "I wasn't before and I'm not now. You make me wanna be a better person. That's why I'm scared okay!"

Sophie frowned, "What … What the fuck has you fucking Paul for money got to do with me and being scared?"

"I was the kind of person who'd do something like that … but then I met you and I wanted to be better. I didn't wanna use people, I didn't wanna be with people who I knew I didn't care about and I didn't wanna just be with someone for sex. I wanted to be with you, like properly be with you. And you made me want to change, you made me want to love you!" blurted out Sian, a little taken aback by her own outburst. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself a little, she needed to get this all out. "And that terrified me because only one person has **ever **made me feel like that … and they broke my heart."

"I don't know what …" Sophie was a little stunned from all the information she'd just gathered. _Sian slept with Rick for a deal. Does that make her some kind of whore? She's scared of being with me … at least I know she doesn't just want a quick shag. And she wants to love me. Jesus fucking hell, I can't deal with this. _"Did you mean that?"

Sian frowned at Sophie and the brunette couldn't help noticing just how fragile she looked. "I don't know what you're referencing but whatever it is … I meant every word I just said to you."

"I'm not sure I can deal with this … I came in here ready to tell you to go fuck yourself and now …" Sophie rubbed her forehead, trying to gather her thoughts but she couldn't think of anything while Sian was stood right in front of her. "I need some time Sian."

The blonde could only watch as Sophie turned and left the office. Only once the door was closed did Sian allow her tears to fall.


	14. Chapter 14

"Pack up your desk, I want you out of here by the end of the day." stated Sian coldly, watching as a young girl from her floor ran out of the office, fighting back tears.

Sian was pretty sure the guilt would kick in after a couple of hours for firing someone just because she was in a bad mood but right now, she was just savouring the feeling of satisfaction.

Almost as soon as the girl had left, Tina entered the office sheepishly, studying Sian carefully. "Everything alright Sian?"

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair, taking a few calming breaths before looking up at Tina and plastering on a fake smile, "Everything's fine."

Tina shut the office door behind her, stepping further in to the room and taking a seat in front of Sian's desk. "You know that doesn't work on me. You're my best friend, you can talk to me about it."

"It's nothing, really." muttered Sian, looking around her desk for some kind of distraction.

"Sian stop." snapped Tina, stretching her hands across the desk and placing them over the blonde's to stop her from fidgeting.

Sian put her head down, not wanting to make eye contact with her friend and let her see just how much she was hurting right now.

"Are you stressed because we have so much to do with the social networking account? I know you let stupid things like this get on top of you. Doesn't help that Webster phoned in sick, she's really fucked us over."

Sian noticeably winced at the sound of Sophie's name and it didn't go unnoticed by Tina who raised an eyebrow at her, dreading what the blonde's reaction had meant.

"Sian Powers **tell **me you haven't!" Tina spoke slowly and clearly, giving Sian her sternest look.

The blonde continued to look down, she couldn't bare to talk about it but at the same time she felt she really needed to. She could feel herself getting upset, tears stinging at her eyes and a large lump forming in her throat as she tried to fight with her emotions. _Just talk to her Sian, it doesn't make you pathetic. You just need a bit of advice. God you're pathetic._

Tina's breath caught in her throat as Sian looked up from her desk. She could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes that were glazed with tears. Tina had never seen Sian like this, hardly anyone had ever seen Sian like this.

"Everything's so fucked T, I don't know what to do." sniffed Sian, letting the first tear fall as she thought about the current mess she was in.

"Have you slept with her?" asked Tina, she couldn't wait any longer to hear the truth.

Sian took a deep breath, wiping at her eyes and composing herself for a second. "Lock the door and go to the filing cabinet over there." Sian pointed to a silver cabinet in the corner of the room, watching as Tina did as she was told. "Second drawer down, go to the back." Sian watched as Tina followed her instructions and the girls both exchanged a grin as the brunette pulled out a large bottle of whiskey. "If we're gonna do this, we're doing it right. Sit down."

Tina walked over towards the desk, taking her seat as Sian opened her desk drawer, pulling out two tumblers and placing them in front of her. Tina poured each of the girls a drink, Sian downing hers almost instantly before gesturing for a refill. Tina couldn't help but chuckle at Sian's typical behaviour, the blonde wasn't exactly the sharing type.

Sian sighed, smiling faintly at Tina as she picked up her now full glass. "Okay so … I guess the beginning's always a good place to start. Shit … Right … Promise you won't judge me?"

Tina smiled, reaching over the desk and squeezing Sian's had encouragingly. "Of course not."

"Remember when you came here on Christmas Eve? And we talked about Paul?" Sian waited for Tina's response who nodded to show she remembered. "Well … I told you I wasn't just with him for the deal and things had changed." Sian took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she was telling someone else the story she was so ashamed of. "That was a lie … From day one that's all it's been. And I tried to convince myself I could learn to like him and it'd be fine but things changed. I errm … Our company was doing shit, as you know, we were all at risk of losing our jobs, I went to that conference and that's where I met Paul who was looking for an advertising company for his new website … He was going to give the deal to someone else … You know how I told you after our first meeting I'd have him wrapped around my little finger?"

Tina nodded, a little puzzled where this story was going and what it had to do with Sophie but she didn't say anything and merely allowed Sian to continue.

"We never had a first meeting. When I got back and told you that … I'd just slept with him to get us the deal. I'd been flirting with him all night to try and get him to choose us but it wasn't quite enough. I knew if I slept with him he'd give in. And …. He did."

Tina looked back at her friend a little stunned. She wasn't sure how to take this new information. "Sian … I … I never thought you'd go that far for a job."

"Neither did I. Look T I'm not proud of myself okay? But I couldn't face losing my job and I knew if we secured this deal the company would be fine. So I took one for the team."

Tina nodded, still a little confused. "But he's completely besotted with you. And … he said that you two hit it off from day one and all that kind of crap. He doesn't seem to think you two are just sleeping together for the job."

"Well he's a little clueless because he's so infatuated with me. But I know if I broke it off he'd realise. In the face of losing everything he'd realise what had happened and he'd pull out of the deal to get back at me. Trust me … I know him.

Tina paused for a second, taking in everything Sian had said, nodding along with her words. "Okay but … what has this got to do with Sophie?"

Sian felt the all too familiar butterflies that she'd come to resent over the past few weeks at the mention of Sophie's name. "That's when it starts getting a little complicated …"

Tina finished off her drink, unscrewing the cap to the bottle and giving them both a top up, earning her a smile from the blonde.

"I met her at Paul's office Christmas Party and I remember just feeling … Jesus, it was so weird and I've never felt something like that so instantly. It was like a gut reaction to her presence, almost as if it was natural instinct for me to want her, my body was programmed to be with her you know? But I knew I couldn't have her … I have to stay with Paul, I can't cheat on Paul … And there's the added complication of her being Paul's employee so she could lose her job if we did anything too."

"So you never slept with her?" asked Tina. Sian shook her head in response and the brunette frowned, feeling a little confused. "So what's happened then?"

Sian took a sip of her drink, thinking back to the very first moment her and Sophie's relationship started getting complicated. "I guess it all began …"

…

"I don't understand why you're so bummed out Sophie. This girl has been throwing herself at you, she said she has feelings for you, she pretty much said she could fall in love with you. So why are you moping around the house with me instead of with her?" Rosie frowned at her sister who was sprawled out on the couch, nursing a cup of tea and looking very sorry for herself.

Sophie sat up straight, staring at her sister incredulously once she had finished her rant. "Rosie! She's fucking my boss for a start and is not gonna stop fucking him because she can't. And why's that? Oh yeah, she whored herself out to him for a job. She's an emotional damaged bitch who has been head fucking me from day one and as much as she might **want **to love me, I'm pretty sure she's incapable of that emotion."

Rosie plonked herself down on the sofa beside Sophie, suddenly looking very angry. "You!" she gave Sophie a slap across the arm, "Are so insensitive! You have no idea what this girl's been through to make her feel this way!"

Sophie rubbed her arm, scowling at her older sister, "And you do?"

"No of course I don't. But **she **does. You've been begging her to be open with you and tell you how she feels and the first time she does you do a runner. How do you think she's feeling right now? She told you the last person she had feelings for broke her heart and then you just leave her. I'm sorry Soph but you're wrong here." stated Rosie, looking back at the younger girl sternly. "I know what she did with Paul was wrong but she told you she wanted to change and she admitted it wasn't the right thing to do. What you did to her yesterday was pretty horrible and you need to apologise."

"Rosie I …" Sophie trailed off, unsure of what to say next as it suddenly dawned on her that everything her sister had been saying was right. She'd wanted to learn about Sian, she'd been pleading with her from the very beginning to just tell her how she felt and what she wanted and the second she showed Sophie a flash of who she really was she'd ran away.

Rosie watched as the cogs started to turn in Sophie's head, assessing everything that had happened between the two of them over the past few weeks. "You know I'm right don't you?"

"Shit …" mumbled Sophie, still lost in her thoughts.

"Don't get me wrong, Sian's no angel here and she has a lot to answer for. Having your heart broken isn't an excuse to be an absolute cow to people but … you've got to talk to her Sophie."

Sophie nodded her head, trying to think up a plan but was thrust from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." volunteered Rosie, getting up from her seat and leaving the younger girl to ponder her thoughts for a while.

_Rosie's right, Sian was laying her cards on the table, for once being completely honest with me and I didn't even have the decency to stay and listen to it._

"Who was it?" asked Sophie, taking a sip of her tea as she heard someone step back in to the room.

"We need to talk."

Sophie turned around in shock at the sound of Sian's voice, seeing a very angry and very determined blonde stood in the door way staring right at her.


	15. Chapter 15

For someone who said they needed to talk, Sian didn't have much to say and neither did Sophie for that matter. After she'd finished talking to Tina, Sian had decided that the girls both needed a severely overdue conversation to sort things out between the two of them but now that she was actually stood in front of the brunette, she couldn't seem to put anything in to words.

"I'm sorry." said Sophie quietly, finally breaking the silence that had filled the room since Sian's arrival.

"I know." whispered Sian, maintaining the intense eye contact that the pair had been sharing for the past five minutes.

Sophie frowned, giving Sian a puzzled look. "What do you mean you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes." replied Sian.

Sophie nodded, unsure what to think of Sian's response. "Where's Rosie?"

"She said she wanted to give us some 'time alone' or something." said Sian. She knew that Sophie would have told her sister about the two of them, she hadn't expected any less because despite her past behaviour of burying her feelings, the blonde couldn't deny that sharing her thoughts with Tina earlier that day had definitely helped.

"What did you come here to talk to me about?"

"Us." answered Sian simply. Neither girl had put together an especially long sentence yet, unable to put the whirlwind of thoughts that they both had into words.

"I don't think there really is an us is there Sian?"

Sian narrowed her eyes at the brunette in front of her, "You seemed to think there was last time I was here, when you 'wanted to get to know me better before we jumped in to bed together'. You said you weren't turning me down. Or was that all a lie to save my feelings?"

"Of course it wasn't a lie." snapped Sophie.

"Well what then?"

"Things have changed Sian. Things have changed now th-"

"Now that you think I'm a whore?" interrupted Sian.

Sophie scrunched up her features at Sian's words. "I didn't say I thought that."

"I don't think you had to say it did you Soph? Your swift exit said enough." said Sian coldly.

"Well I'm sorry but it was the shock!" shouted Sophie, "I wasn't exactly expecting it. I was a little taken aback by a lot of stuff you said yesterday and … I told you, I just needed time to process it all."

"And now?" asked Sian.

"And now … I don't see how there can be an us Sian. You're with Paul."

"I don't want him…" muttered Sian, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"So leave him." whimpered Sophie, trying not to make her voice sound too hopeful.

Sian's head instantly shot up from the ground, furrowing her brow at the brunette, "Did you not listen to anything I said yesterday? I can't leave him, I'd lose everything!"

"And what's the alternative Sian? What have you got now? Is it really worth being miserable in a relationship with someone you don't even like?" asked Sophie disbelievingly.

"I like him enough …" mumbled Sian, her gaze returning to the ground.

"Well I just … I can't be with you while you're with him. I can't be sneaking around. I can't get part of you when he gets all of you. And I **definitely **can't bear thinking about you and him sleeping together."

A trace of a smile tugged at Sian's lips as she watched Sophie shudder when she finished her sentence. "How do you think I feel?"

Both girls stood in silence of a second, a small grin playing across their faces as they enjoyed the moment of calm before the impending conversation they knew they had to have.

"You still haven't told me why you left so suddenly." said Sophie finally, "And you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" quizzed Sian.

"What was the last serious relationship you had?"

Sian let out a long breath, closing her eyes as she composed herself for this. She had never told anyone this story and she'd never planned to. The mere memory of it hurt too much, never mind putting it in to words, but she knew if she ever wanted anything to get better with Sophie, she had to tell her the truth and for once, be honest with someone and let them know about her past. "It was with a girl called Kerry six years ago."

Sophie watched Sian eagerly, waiting for her elaborate but she showed no signs of doing so, continuing to stare at the ground. She heard Sian sniff and a single tear fell to the floor and only then did she realise that the girl in front of her was crying. Sophie went to move forward but was stopped when Sian held her hand out in front of her.

"Don't Soph." whispered Sian, finally looking up from the ground. Sophie was a little shocked when she was the look in Sian's eyes, they no longer sparkled and were filled with hurt that must have been pushed to the very back until this moment. "She told me forever. No she **promised **me forever and she broke my heart in to a million pieces."

"What happened?" asked Sophie, still shocked by the scene that was unfolding in front of her. The cool, confident Sian she'd met at the Christmas party was a stark contrast to the broken, sobbing girl in front of her. Sophie could see why she put on a front, she truly was heart broken and she mustn't have wanted anyone to see just how fragile she really was.

Sian tried to sniff back her tears, only for them to be replaced by fresh ones as she got ready to tell the story. "I was with her for four years, we went through college together. She was the first and only person I ever loved. We were absolutely inseparable, did everything together and when we finished college we moved in to a flat in the city and went to the same university. We'd been living with my parents before that and she'd always been polite and kind and showed them nothing but respect. Once we moved in together things started to change … " Sian took a deep breath, wiping away the fresh tears that had started to fall down her cheeks. "We weren't so inseparable anymore. She started going out until all hours of the morning, getting drunk and then coming home and just acting like a … like the complete opposite of the girl I'd fallen in love with. When she wasn't yelling at me and blaming me for things I hadn't even done, she'd expect me to have sex with her if she fancied it and I was too scared to say no."

Sophie's frown grew more and more as Sian continued with the story, unable to comprehend why someone would want to treat the blonde like that.

Sian looked up at Sophie and gave her a weak smile as she noticed the frown etched across her face. "I know what you're wondering, why didn't I leave her? Because when you love someone and you know just how amazing they can be, you convince yourself that one day they'll be that person again. You make yourself believe it just because you want it so badly. And she showed me glimmers of who she used to be just enough that I'd not lose my faith she'd be that girl again. She knew I loved her … She knew I was completely devoted to her and she never failed to use that to her advantage. If she did something to upset me, she'd buy me a bunch of flowers, give me a kiss, tell me she loved me and I'd forgive her … until it happened again."

Sophie nodded showing she understood. She couldn't imagine Sian as the girl who was being portrayed in the story, it all seemed so strange to her. She watched as Sian took in a deep, shaky breath, noticing her eyes fill with a fresh set of tears.

"I remember … I remember the first time she hit me." Sian managed to choke the words out and Sophie's breath caught in her throat at the words. "She begged for me to forgive her and promised it would never happen again. I so badly wanted to believe her that I ignored any warnings in my head and I stayed. Things just kept getting worse … she never badly hurt me but she'd hit me enough that I'd do exactly what she said."

It was difficult for Sophie to stay where she was, watching as Sian struggled to get her words out through her tears. She could see that Sian's heart was breaking all over again as she relived the memory and Sophie hated herself a little bit for asking her to tell it.

"In our second year of university, she got offered a scholarship abroad. You'd think after everything she'd done to me I'd have been relieved that she was leaving … I wasn't. I begged her to stay." Sian closed her eyes tightly, taking in deep breaths as she thought back. "I still remember her face when I asked her not to go. When I pleaded with her to stay with me. All she did was laugh. She told me she couldn't wait to get away from me, the smirk on her face made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe someone I loved so much could be so cold towards me. She was gone within the week and I never saw her again. I was … well I was an absolute wreck. I locked myself away, nearly drank myself to death …"

Sophie watched as Sian wiped her tears away, trying desperately to compose herself but failing miserably. "How did you … well how did you get better?"

Sian looked up at Sophie and laughed a little, "You think I'm better? Look at the state of me Sophie."

Sophie cleared her throat. "Well you know … how did you … well you didn't drink yourself to death. What changed?"

"University got worried about me. Made me see the councillor. I never told her exactly what happened. I told her the bare bones of the story. She kind of helped me I guess … told me I should 'use it as something to make me stronger'. That's what I did. Now I don't let anyone get as close as she did. I refuse to give anyone space in my heart because I don't need it. Look where it got me last time."

"Not everyone's like her Sian." stated Sophie.

"Not everyone's unlike her. People get there hearts broken everyday. I'm not gonna be one of those people ever again." said Sian, wiping away the last of her tears, breathing deeply in an attempt to return to her normal self.

"You keep pushing away any chance you get of happiness and you'll end up just as miserable."

Sian narrowed her eyes at Sophie slightly, assessing her as she spoke, "I might be miserable, but it sure as hell won't hurt the same. You wanna know what's weird? Every time she hit me, it didn't hurt half as much as knowing I loved her with all my heart, and she couldn't give a shit about me."

"You can't help who you start to love." Sophie spoke firmly, adamant she would convince Sian.

The blonde shook her head and smiled slightly. "You're right. But you can get the hell out of there before it's too late."

"So that's what you want is it, with me and you?" asked Sophie, watching as Sian lowered her gaze away from Sophie's eyes, nodding her head slowly. "So why did you come here to talk to me? If you wanna get out of here?"

Sian's eyes quickly flickered up to Sophie's. She could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage, her palms were clammy and she couldn't remember the last time she'd taken a breath. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, composing herself before she barely managed to whisper the words, "Because I think it's too late."


	16. Chapter 16

Sophie stood in a stunned silence, her mouth slightly agape as she stared blankly at a spot on the wall, trying to take in Sian's words. It was as if time had been stopped as she stood frozen to the spot, her arms still slightly outstretched expectantly from when she had been waiting for Sian's response. Seconds turned in to minutes as time passed by, both girls just stood, waiting for something, anything to happen.

"Soph I sai-"

"I heard you." blurted out Sophie, still staring blankly ahead, unable to move yet, as her mind tried to process everything that had just happened. For one, she had never expected to see Sian cry, it was something that was so surprising, so out of character for the person she had come to know that it was all the more heart-breaking to watch. Secondly, the story she had heard was another thing that had changed her entire perception of the girl in front of her. She found it near impossible to imagine Sian as someone who'd let another person walk all over her, treat her the way her ex had and be powerless to stop it. She knew Sian as a strong, independent and determined woman who got what she wanted and never let anybody tell her what to do. To think that at one time someone had treat her so badly, had been so hurtful towards her, was something that made Sophie feel sick to her stomach. Throughout the whole story, watching as the blonde sobbed out her words, seeing how truly heart-broken this girl had made her, there was nothing Sophie had wanted to do more than rush forward and embrace her in a hug. She wanted to show her that not everyone would treat her that way, not everyone would be so abusive and hurtful, but Sian hadn't let her. She'd stopped Sophie from moving any further forward and it took everything the brunette had to stay where she was and watch as Sian relived her past.

After just a few short words, mere seconds, one sentence from Sian, their entire relationship had changed. Now things were different and they couldn't continue the way things had before, acting like this was mere attraction that they had to fight. Although they had both known it was something more, neither had been brave enough to admit the true extent of their feelings and now one of them had, it was like someone had dropped a bomb on the two of them.

"You err .." Sophie's voice was a little husky from not speaking and she cleared her throat, wetting her lips slightly with her tongue before trying again. "You … What do you mean?"

Sophie was pretty sure she knew exactly what Sian meant but she wanted to be sure. She wanted to hear her say it.

"I mean I think I might be falling in love with you." answered Sian simply.

The calmness to Sian's voice was something else that confused Sophie. Up until now the blonde had been reluctant to talk about feelings, but now here she was, opening up completely and it didn't even seem to phase her.

"You … What?" Sophie spoke a little louder than she had intended and instantly felt bad as she watched Sian flinch slightly. "What happened to 'I don't talk about feelings', don't want to get to know each other, just wanting to get me in to bed? I don't understand Sian … I don't get where this has come from."

Sian let out a long sigh, after listening carefully to everything Sophie had said. "Maybe I was trying to convince myself, not you, that all I wanted was sex."

"Is this just another game to get me to sleep with you?" asked Sophie. She truly didn't think Sian would sink that low but she had to ask. She instantly regretted asking the question when she saw the reaction it had triggered.

Sian scowled at Sophie, narrowing her eyes slightly and shaking her head. "Fuck you."

"Excuse me?" asked Sophie a little taken aback.

"No seriously, fuck you." hissed Sian, clenching and unclenching her fists by her side. "All this time you've been complaining that I don't 'open up to you more' and then the first time I do that's all you have to say? You're the first and only person I've **ever **told that story to which I think in itself says enough. If you didn't feel the same about me you could have just said."

Sian shot Sophie a final death glare before turning and storming towards the door. She couldn't believe that Sophie would think that of her and she couldn't even begin to describe how hurt she was feeling at the moment. It had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, telling Sophie about Kerry, and now that she'd done it, for the first time actually told someone the true extent of what she'd been through in her past, she couldn't believe the reaction it had provoked. _As if she thought this was all just a ploy to get her in to bed. I know I've been pretty persistent over the past few weeks to sleep with her but does she actually think that whole thing was just an act to get her? I've known her just over a month now and I tell her I might actually love her and that's what she thinks of me? _Sian was torn between marching up to Sophie and punching her, and just bursting in to tears. She decided to leave and prevent herself from doing both but just as her hand rested on the handle to the front door, she felt a grip on her arm stopping her.

"Let go of me Sophie." ordered Sian firmly, refusing to turn and face the brunette. She could already feel her emotions rising inside of her and knew they were mere moments away from spilling out.

"I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have said that." said Sophie, refusing to loosen her grip on Sian's arm.

Sian suddenly turned on the spot, ripping her arm free from Sophie's grasp and facing her. Sophie tensed up at the look on the blonde's face, she'd never seen someone look so angry and hurt at the same time.

"You're sorry? So both times I've actually tried to be open with you it's resulted in you upsetting me in some way and you having to apologise? Why do I fucking bother." shot Sian, feeling the anger bubbling inside of her, ready to explode at any second. "Have you **any **idea how hard it was for me to tell you that? Seriously, that was possibly the hardest thing I've ever done. Reliving what she put me through so that I could tell you, so that you'd understand me more."

"I know Sian." said Sophie, her timid tone a harsh contrast to Sian's. "It means a lot that you told me, I'm pleased you did. And I'll never understand how difficult it must have been for you."

"Oh really? Because you could have fooled me when you thought it was all just a ploy to get you to sleep with me." spat Sian.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Sophie, desperate for Sian to believe her. "I didn't actually think you would but considering your behaviour up until today you can't really blame me for wanting to be sure!"

"Well now you know don't you so I guess I'll be going." Sian went to turn and leave but was once again stopped as Sophie's hand shot out and slammed against the door, forbidding the blonde from opening it.

"Don't you dare walk out of that door."

Sian looked back at Sophie, noticing the fire that was now in her eyes, something she'd never seen in the brunette before. "Why the fuck shouldn't I?"

Sian watched as the brunette wet her lips slightly and inhaled deeply. She saw the blue orbs in front of her dart between her eyes and her lips, how they were filled with a certain amount of uncertainty. Before she got the chance to study her any longer, Sophie's lips were on hers, pushing the blonde forcefully back against the door as their bodies crushed together.

Sophie felt Sian hesitate for a moment but it wasn't long before her lips started to move in sync with her own and her fingers threaded through her dark hair, pulling her in further. Sian ran her tongue along Sophie's lower lip, eager for entrance but it didn't even wait to be granted before plunging straight in to the brunette's mouth. The kiss was hungry, frantic and also slightly angry, both girls fighting for dominance with the kiss, arms wrapped tightly around the other, gripping on to clothing, hair, anything to keep the closeness between the two of them.

Sophie slipped her hands down Sian's body, pulling her up as the blonde wrapped her legs around her waist, allowing herself to be lifted from the ground. Sian's hands dropped to Sophie's lower back, pushing her into her a little harder eliciting a moan from the blonde at the desired contact.

Sian broke the kiss, moving her lips down to Sophie's jaw line and nibbling and kissing the skin as she moved down her neck. Reaching her pulse point, she began to suck hard, not caring if she left a mark as the brunette let out a soft moan at the action.

Sian moved her lips a little further up Sophie's neck, occasionally nipping the skin between her teeth before soothing it with a kiss as she made her way to Sophie's ear, taking the lobe in her mouth and sucking on it.

"Take me upstairs Soph." whispered Sian huskily before nibbling around the earlobe in front of her.

Sophie could barely manage a response, a small whimper escaping her lips as she nodded weakly. The feeling of Sian's body pressed against her own, the sound of her voice that seemed to be laced with lust and desire and the way every kiss, every movement was sending her into overdrive was too much to handle and she needed to have Sian. Nothing was going to stop her this time, nothing would come between them. She moved her hands down Sian's body, cupping them over her bum as she moved away from the door, feeling the pair of legs around her waist tighten as she stepped back, slowly making her way over to the stair case as they ascended them together.

As they crashed through Sophie's bedroom door, their lips found each other, their tongues continuing their previous battle as Sian slowly slid down Sophie's body, landing on her feet. She ran her hands along the brunette's hips, slipping her fingertips under her top and feeling the warm soft skin below. She could feel the goosebumps rising beneath her touch and couldn't help but smirk in to the kiss at the effect she was having on Sophie. Sian felt a pair of hands at her waist, slowly lifting her shirt and lifted her arms, briefly breaking the kiss as she allowed herself to be rid of the piece of clothing. She quickly followed suit, gripping the material of Sophie's shirt in her hands before pulling it up over her head and throwing it to one side. Sophie looked down, unable to stop herself as she took in the sight before her. Sian's body was toned and perfectly tanned, she could see the tightness of her stomach and she couldn't help herself from running her fingertips over the taut skin. Sian couldn't suppress the numerous gasps and moans that escaped her lips at Sophie's touch, the way her fingers delicately touched her skin, the way they traced over her body, as if trying to memorise every inch of her. She felt the brunette walking her backwards and the back of her knees soon buckled against the side of the bed causing her to fall back on to the mattress, quickly followed by Sophie who lay on top of her.

Sian placed her hands back on the bed, pushing herself further up so her head was now at the top as Sophie dotted kisses along the exposed skin on her neck. Sian's hands roamed freely over Sophie's skin, digging her fingernails lightly in to her back when she touched a particularly sensitive spot. She moved her hands to the middle of the brunette's back, tracing her fingers over the clasp of her bra, skilfully unclipping it and discarding the item before flipping them so she was now on top of the brunette.

Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat as Sian lay back slightly, looking down at her now exposed upper body. She watched as the blonde bit down on her lower lip before slowly running her tongue over it, her chest rising and falling a little heavier than usual as she sucked in deep breaths. She saw her eyes grow even darker as they scanned over her body, taking in every inch of it. She looked so incredibly sexy to the brunette in that moment that she could hardly stand it anymore, she needed more of her. It was almost as if she'd went in to autopilot, no longer in control of her actions anymore as her body took over and worked of its own accord. One hand rested on the back of Sian's neck, pulling her face up to meet her own as their lips crashed together once again, as the other hand snaked around her back, expertly unclipping Sian's bra in a single manoeuvre before it was discarded in a random direction.

Both girls kissed with equal desire and enthusiasm, their tongues teasing and caressing one another as hands eagerly explored one another's body. Almost instinctively, Sian slipped her leg in between Sophie's, who instantly pressed down on it, desperate for the contact. Sian felt her stomach flip as the brunette released a loud moan in to the kiss.

Sophie needed more, swiftly moving her hands to the top of Sian's trousers, unpopping the button and pulling the zip down before pushing the material down her body. Sian moved her legs a little, helping with the removal of the item before eventually kicking it off the bed completely. The moment was quickly becoming unbearable, the next few minutes fill with the frantic removal of clothes as they were thrown to one side in a desperate bid to get the other naked as quickly as possible. Hands explored bodies eagerly, savouring every inch of soft, silky skin as they took in the naked body in front of them.

Sophie was now on top of the blonde, shifting her body weight to one side as she kissed down the blonde's body towards her breast, taking the nipple in her mouth and sucking on it gently as she ran her tongue over it in a circular motion. Sian couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as she arched her back at the contact, resting her hand on the back of Sophie's head, begging her to continue. Sophie was only too happy to oblige, flicking her tongue over the now extremely hardened nipple, nibbling it gently which earned her several gasps and moans from Sian before soothing it with her tongue. Sophie continued her journey down Sian's body, running her tongue down her chest, placing kisses across her toned abdomen and occasionally nipping or sucking the skin. She could practically feel the anticipation in Sian's body as she started to kiss further down, knowing that the blonde was aware of exactly where she was headed.

Sophie reached Sian's hips, gently pressing her lip against the skin, one hand looped under Sian's leg, softly tracing the skin under her thigh, feeling the goosebumps rise at her touch. Sian's breathing was now heavy and ragged, she could feel the heat rising inside of her and she was desperate to feel Sophie touch her. Weeks of pent up sexual frustration was now about to explode in to one passionate moment and she couldn't wait any longer, she needed Sophie and she needed her now.

Sophie continued kissing down Sian's body, the blonde taking in a long shaky breath just as her tongue finally came in contact with her clit. Sian threw her head back, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes clenched shut as she let out a loud moan of approval at Sophie's touch.

Sophie's arms were wrapped around Sian's thighs, her hands resting on the her hips, as her tongue slowly teased the blonde, feeling her bucking her hips slightly, desperate for more. She couldn't help but smirk at how badly Sian wanted her, the effect she was having on her as she flicked her tongue lightly over her clit again.

"Please Soph." Sian practically growled in between heavy breaths, she wanted Sophie so much she'd beg for it and almost as quickly as she'd asked, she felt Sophie's tongue press down on her a little harder, circling over her clit with now added pressure.

Sophie removed one of her hands from Sian's hips, lowering it down towards her centre, stopping just at the entrance as she flicked her tongue over her one last time before plunging two finger deep inside of her.

"Fuckkkkk" Sian threw her head back once again, lifting her body up to meet Sophie's fingers as she rested her hand on the back of the brunette's head, holding her in place, pushing her further in to her. "Harder babe." the blonde managed to pant out and Sophie was only too happy to oblige, pumping her fingers harder and faster in to Sian, causing a series of moans and curses to escape her as she bucked her hips along with Sophie's hand.

Sophie felt as if she was in heaven, feeling Sian's hot, sweaty, naked body writhing around below her in pleasure was possibly the best feeling she'd ever had. Knowing that the series of moans and gasps that were escaping Sian's lips were because she was in ecstasy due to what she, Sophie Webster, was doing to her.

Sian pulling on Sophie's hair, gesturing for her to come up and Sophie took the hint, quickly moving up Sian's body. Sian eagerly wrapped her arms around Sophie, digging her fingernails in to the soft skin on her back as she rocked her hips in time with Sophie's hand, feeling herself getting closer by the second.

Sophie could feel Sian clenching around her fingers as she worked her them harder and faster in to her, feeling Sian press her finger nails a little deeper in to the skin on her back, her breathing becoming more ragged as she got closer to climax. She felt Sian's body start to shudder slightly, gripping on to Sophie, holding her close as a large string or curse words escaped her lips, her hips starting to buck more violently in time with Sophie's fingers as she was seconds away from being pushed over the edge.

"Soph, I'm … I'm gonna …." Sian didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Sophie curled her fingers inside of her, pushing in to the spot that was guaranteed to drive her crazy every time, the spot that always sent her body in to overdrive. A loud moan escaped her lips as she arched her back, her eyes jamming shut as her orgasm washed over her body. Sophie couldn't help the small groan of satisfaction that escaped her own mouth as she felt Sian come hard against her hand, not ceasing her hand movements as she gradually slowed down, allowing the blonde to ride out her orgasm as she placed soft kisses along her neck and collar bone. She could taste the saltiness on Sian's skin as her lips connected with the light sheen of sweat that now covered her body. She felt the blonde slowly start to relax, her body no longer tense as she began to come down from her high and Sophie gradually started to kiss further up her neck, placing kisses along all the spots she'd memorised earlier that Sian seemed to enjoy.

Sian let out small whimpers and gasps as she loosened her grip on Sophie's body, allowing herself to go slightly limp and enjoy the soft kisses that were now being placed along her jaw line, letting out a quiet hum of contentment.

Sophie could feel something bubbling inside of her, she was pretty sure it had been bubbling for a while now but she'd chosen to ignore it. But as she kissed up Sian's jaw line, eventually making her way to those soft, plump lips she'd come to adore so much she knew she couldn't ignore it any longer. The girls locked eyes and they looked at each other in a way they never had before, this was no longer mindless flirting or mere attraction, it was something more and they both knew it.

Sophie placed a light kiss on Sian's lips, watching as a small smile tugged at the corner of them. She knew in that moment she had to say it, she couldn't have stopped herself even if she'd wanted to. And then it happened, it left her mouth before she even had a chance to stop it. Not breaking the eye contact she had with Sian barely more than a whisper she managed to get the words out, "I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

Those words. The words that Sian had sworn she'd never say again. How is it possible a sentence so small and so simple can have the power to blow you away? Sian swallowed down the lump in her throat, allowing the effects of hearing those words again wash over her. No one had said such a thing to her in over six years and even when they had, she was sure they'd never said it with such sincerity and compassion. It suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't said anything for quite some time and Sophie was simply looking at her, a mixture of confusion and fear in her eyes as she waited for a response from the girl below her.

Sian took a deep breath, pushing all her fears down inside of her, this wasn't the time for your past to come back and haunt you. She refused to think, just allowed herself to let go and simply be, let whatever words she truly felt fall out of her mouth without thinking about any repercussions they could have. "I love you too."

Sophie felt the relief wash over her. She was pretty sure there isn't a moment in this world more tense than when you are waiting for a response from someone you've just confessed your love to.

Right now things felt pretty perfect, neither girl daring to think about what they had to face outside of their bubble; that Sian still had a boyfriend, that they were currently both going behind someone's back, that Sophie could get fired. Nothing mattered to them other than the fact they both had each other and they were happy. Sian smiled a smile to the girl above her, moving her hand up to meet her face, placing it on the side of the brunette's neck, her thumb resting on her cheek as she pulled her down, their lips meeting in a tender kiss that seemed to express more than their words ever could, a kiss that ensured neither of them would have to question whether the other had meant what they'd just said.

As they broke out of their embrace, Sophie rolled over, collapsing next to Sian, a content smile spread across her face as she felt the blonde move on to her side, shuffling in a little closer and resting her head on Sophie's chest.

"Are you okay?" whispered Sian, running her index finger delicately over Sophie's stomach in a figure of eight motion.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" asked Sophie, stroking the soft skin on Sian's arm as she held her tight.

"Do you regret it?" Sian asked quietly, almost as if she were afraid to ask the question.

"No." Sophie didn't need to elaborate, it was the truth. What had just happened between the two of them had been perfect, no one else had mattered and they had truly lost themselves in their own world. However frantic and passionate the moment had been, it had certainly not lacked emotion and had been something that had managed to express just how much they'd wanted one another and regardless of how long they'd fought it for, it wasn't because they lacked desire for the other, it was because of the consequences their actions could result in. Sophie both knew those consequences hadn't disappeared and were now staring them in the face, as real as ever but that was something they'd have to deal with in time, for now, she just wanted to enjoy how happy she was and that somehow she'd managed to push past Sian's ice queen exterior to reveal the broken, vulnerable girl underneath that just needed to be cared for.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sian, continued to draw patterns on the soft skin of Sophie's stomach.

"Don't ask me that." whispered Sophie, closing her eyes and refusing to accept this was a conversation they both needed to have.

"But Soph I-"

"Please Sian, don't talk about it. Can we not just for once … just be us and not think about that?" asked Sophie, tilting her head to the side and locking eyes with Sian.

A smirk started to form on the blonde's face, "If you'd let me finish … I was going to say …" Sian sat up, lifting a leg and resting it on the other side of Sophie's body so that she was straddling her. "I think it's time for me to return the favour."

Sophie's face broke in to a broad grin, looking up at the blonde who had now lowered herself slightly, resting her hands either side of Sophie's head. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do next." stated Sian, lowering her face a little further, her nose brushing slightly against Sophie's.

"What's that then?" asked Sophie, her grin now a worthy competitor of the Cheshire Cat's as she looked up at Sian.

"Shut up and I'll show you." ordered Sian, eliciting a giggle from the brunette that was quickly silenced as Sian crashed their lips together.

…

"Sophie?" Rosie shut the front door behind her, looking around the living room as she entered the house in search of her sister. "Soph, where are you?"

Rosie frowned as she examined the front room, noticing an almost cup of tea that was certain to be freezing cold now on the coffee table. _I hope they haven't killed each other. _Rosie's thoughts were confirmed as untrue as she heard giggling and footsteps at on the staircase before Sophie appeared at the bottom, quickly followed by Sian whose hand was linked with the brunette's, their fingers entwined and a huge smile on both of their faces.

Rosie looked the pair up and down, a smirk forming on her face as she put things together in her mind. "You two bezzy mates again now then? Or should I say lezzy mates?"

Sophie shook her head, cocking an eyebrow at her sister, "You should consider a career in comedy Rosie."

"I know but with a face like mine, the modelling world really couldn't afford to be without me." stated Rosie, as usual not picking up on Sophie's tone.

Sian sniggered, tugging on Sophie's hand a little as she made her way towards the door, "Walk me out?"

Sophie nodded, eagerly following Sian as they walked through the living room, shutting the door to the passageway behind them for some privacy away from Rosie.

"Soph we need to talk about this …" muttered Sian, a little half-heartedly, making it perfectly clear that it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I know … not today okay? I don't want to ruin it." stated Sophie, squeezing Sian's hand.

"We can't put it off foreve-"

"I know." interrupted Sophie, cutting the blonde short. "I'll be in work tomorrow, we can talk about it then. Just not now. Please?"

Sian nodded, accepting what Sophie was saying. If she was honest, she didn't want to talk about it full stop, never mind just not today but it was something they had to discuss. As much as it pained her to admit it or even think about it, she was still with Paul and there was a lot of complications to any kind of relationship her and Sophie could form. She was happy to comply with Sophie for now, the past few hours had been perfect and there was no reason to taint it with a discussion neither of them wished to have. "Today's been amazing."

"Yeah …" Sophie couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she thought back on the days events. "You weren't lying. It was so good I wouldn't have been able to regret it."

Sian chuckled, swinging her and Sophie's hands back and forth, "Well I'd like to think you wouldn't regret it regardless."

Sophie shook her head, leaning in to Sian and pecking her on the lips, "Not one bit."

Sian's face lit up, a beaming smile stretching across it, "Good. I'll see you at work tomorrow then?"

"Nine o clock sharp boss." said Sophie, flashing Sian a quick wink who merely giggled and shook her head in response.

"Okay well I'll see you then." Sian leant forward, placing a lingering kiss on the brunette's lips before turning and pushing down on the door handle. "Bye Soph."

Sophie said her goodbyes, watching as the blonde walked out of the house, instantly missing the feeling of her hand in her own.

As Sophie made her way back in to the living room she was met by the beaming face of her sister who looked like she'd just won the lottery. Sophie couldn't help the frown that instantly formed on her face. "What?"

Rosie scoffed, "What? You just got laid you naughty girl."

"No I didn't …" muttered Sophie, trying to make her way past her sister who instantly stepped in her way, the grin not faltering from her face.

"You are such a liar Sophie Webster." stated Rosie, watching her sister carefully.

"Okay maybe … a little bit." admitted Sophie as a grin started to creep across her lips, quickly matching that of her sister's.

"Oh em gee I knew it!" burst out Rosie, flinging her hands to the side dramatically. "I'll get us a drink and you can tell me** everything**!"


	18. Chapter 18

Sophie drummed her fingers on her desk, trying desperately to concentrate on the work on her computer screen and not let her thoughts drift off to the women sat in the office next to her. They'd both agreed to talk today and it was now approaching lunch time and they hadn't seen in each other yet. Sophie knew that things would come up she'd rather not talk about, the main one being the huge dent in her plan to get Sian known as Paul. Thinking about the fact Sian had a boyfriend made her feel sick and numerous horrible images and make believe scenarios had popped in to her head since she'd slept with Sian and each one was as bad as the last.

"Sophie?"

Sophie jumped a little, startled by the voice that had broken her from her thoughts and looked up to Sian's door but there was nothing there. Frowning a little she looked around for a sign of the blonde. _I definitely heard her voice, I'm not going crazy. _

Sophie heard the voice again and soon realised it was coming from her desk and started shifting the mountain of papers and notes that were cluttering the desktop to find an intercom that she didn't even know was there.

She pressed down on the button, lowering her face towards the speaker a little, "Err … yeah?"

"Can I see you in my office for a minute please."

Sophie got up from her desk, quickly flattening down her work clothes in a bid to look more presentable as she made her way over to Sian's office, quickly knocking on the door before entering and closing it behind her.

"You don't have to knock when I invite you in ya know Soph." chuckled Sian from behind her desk, before gesturing for Sophie to take a seat.

"Well manners never killed anyone." stated Sophie, sitting down in the chair feeling a little uncomfortable at the formality of the situation.

"I suppose not." agreed Sian, smiling warmly at Sophie from across her desk as they settled in to a silence, waiting for the other to speak.

"So …"

"I don't know what to do." blurted out Sian, blushing slightly at her sudden outburst that had been a little louder than intended.

Sophie frowned, looking a little confused, "What do you mean you don't know what to do?"

"I mean … exactly what I just said, I don't know what to do." stated Sian, almost matter of factly.

"Well … lets start with the basics. What is this?" asked Sophie, watching as Sian's brow furrowed slightly signalling for her to elaborate. "Between us? What's going on?"

"I dunno … I … I want you." muttered Sian, unsure how best to describe what was going on.

Sophie gave her an unimpressed look, folding her arms across her chest and cocking an eyebrow, "Well that's nice."

Sian exhaled deeply, leaning forward so her arms were resting on her desk, "I told you I love you Soph, and I meant it."

Sophie's features seemed to relax slightly, giving the blonde a weak smile at her words, "And I meant it too but that doesn't really help us."

"I'd say it helped a little." argued Sian, "I don't want you to think that we had sex and I got what I want so now I'm gonna get bored of you … you know how hard this kind of thing is for me."

"Yeah I do but … Sian I've told you before, I can't share you."

"And I've told you, I can't just break up with him." added Sian, a small look of disgust on her face as if she hated herself for having to say it.

"So, what? I'm meant to just accept you have a boyfriend and simply wait around for you to fit me in to your schedule, be your secret little bit on the side? Be fine with the idea of you sleeping with him?" Sophie shuddered as she finished her sentence. "I can't do that Sian."

Sian ran her fingers through her hair, leaning back in her chair and letting out a long sigh as she tried to think of the right thing to say. "I know, and I wouldn't expect you to be okay with that. I certainly don't like the idea of you being with someone else."

"What if …" Sophie lost herself in thought for a second, Sian sitting up straight, eagerly awaiting her response. "You become the girlfriend from hell."

"How does that help?" asked Sian frowning.

"Get him to break up with you." explained Sophie, a small smile on her face.

"I …" Sian furrowed her brow, considering the options before a smile broke out across her face, snapping her fingers and pointing at Sophie, "Hey that could work."

"Not just a pretty face yano." Sophie grinned broadly, leaning back in her chair and looking very self satisfied.

Sian shook her head at Sophie's behaviour, the smile not leaving her face. "So … How do I become the girlfriend from hell?"

"I'd suggest showing him the side of you I had to put up with. She was a bitch." stated Sophie teasingly.

Sian threw the pen on her desk at the brunette, scowling a little but still unable to wipe the grin from her lips.

"I dunno Sian just … You can't just be distant or anything cause that'll make him suspicious. You've gotta be annoying and horrible so he can't stand you anymore. But not like drastically different, you've gotta phase it in."

"Have you done this before?" asked Sian, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at the girl in front of her.

A smirk formed on Sophie's lips at Sian's question, "Maybe once or twice."

"And it works?"

"Sure … although depending on the person it can take a while. I hate breaking up with people though so I'd sometimes get them to break up with me." chuckled Sophie, thinking back on some of the times she'd done it.

"Okay so-"

Sian was interrupted by a knock at her door, a frown etching across her face at who it could be. "Come in."

Sophie shot Sian a confused look, having fully expected her to tell the person she was busy which in all honesty she kind of was. Sophie's expression changed to one of disgust and her stomach dropped as Paul walked in to the office, a huge smile on his face as he looked over at Sian. _How dare he look at her like that, only I should be allowed to look at her like that. God this plan better work quickly._

Sian shot Sophie an apologetic look quickly before turning back to her boyfriend. "Paul … What a surprise." _Try and sound a little more enthusiastic Powers, you're meant to like this guy. _"What are you doing here babe?"

Sophie felt a twinge in her chest as she heard Sian call him babe, she couldn't be here while the two of them were together, it hurt too much to watch someone she loved be with someone else.

"Can't a guy just drop in on his girlfriend to see how she's doing?" asked Paul, closing the door behind him and stepping further in to the office, completely ignoring Sophie's presence in the room. "Don't I get a kiss?"

Sophie jumped up from her chair ready to leave the room. _That's it, I definitely can't be here, this is shit. God look at him, the smug git. You don't deserve her, you fucking prick._

Sian cleared her throat, having absolutely no desire to kiss Paul, especially in front of Sophie. "Paul, I'm in the middle of speaking to Sophie about the adverts."

Paul turned to face Sophie, "Ah yeah, how are things going over here Webster?"

Sophie forced herself to look at her boss, struggling to hide the grimace that was seconds away from forming on her face, "Fine sir, getting on with everything really well."

"Well that's good, maybe you could get on with things back at your desk." he said, nodding towards the door.

Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling incredibly angry at the way he was behaving. _Keep your cool Sophie, don't let him get to you. You've gotta pretend nothing's wrong. _"Yes sir." Sophie barely managed to keep her voice level, hissing the words out between gritted teeth. She turned to Sian, giving her what she could only describe as a hopeful look. Hopeful that she'd ask her to stay? Hopeful she'd tell Paul where to go? Hopeful she wouldn't do anything with Paul once Sophie left? She wasn't sure what she was hopeful of, but she couldn't help giving Sian the look before the turned on her heel and swiftly left the office, unable to be in the same room as Paul any longer.

Sian took a deep breath as she watched Sophie leave, a sinking feeling entering her stomach as the door closed and she was left alone with Paul. She'd never imagined that this would be so difficult, she'd cheated on people before, she'd treat people like shit before and it hadn't bothered her. Why was this plan so difficult?

"So? Kiss?" asked Paul, pouting slightly causing Sian to feel a little ill.

"Paul you can't just come bursting in her." stated Sian, rubbing her forehead and standing up to face Paul who was now frowning back at her.

"You've come in to my office plenty." argued Paul.

"Yeah when we have a meeting or something. I have work to do, I was in the middle of talking to Sophie." stated Sian, forcing herself not to smile at she said Sophie's name.

"Well I haven't seen you for ages!" protested Paul, looking a little angry. "We never do anything anymore. And you haven't stayed over in weeks."

Sian let out a long sigh, she hated the situation she'd found herself in. "Yeah well I've been busy babe, I can't afford to slack off at the minute, I've got a lot of work to do."

"Can I see you tonight? I'll take you out for dinner?" asked Paul, looking back at Sian expectantly.

Sian really didn't want to see him, if she had her way she'd be spending the night at Sophie's in bed having the best sex she'd ever had, but if she was going to put this plan in to action she'd have to spend time with him. She couldn't very well annoy him when she wasn't seeing him. "Errm … yeah. Sure, lets have dinner."

Paul's face lit up, "Okay I'll ring you when I get off work." He stepped forward, moving around to Sian's side of the desk and pecking her on the lips.

Sian ignored the ill feeling inside of her and managed a smile as she broke the kiss as quick as humanly possible. "Okay, can't wait."

Paul grinned, "I'll have to make it worth your while for squeezing me in to your tight schedule."

"Yeah." agreed Sian, smiling back at him weakly as he started walking towards the door. "Oh will you tell Sophie to come back in on your way out please."

Paul nodded, making his way out of the room and shutting the door behind him as she went over to Sophie's desk, "She said you can go back in Webster."

Sophie looked up from her work, giving Paul her best fake smile before standing up and making her way to Sian's office, rapping her knuckles on the door briefly before quickly making her way inside. "I can't do this Sian."

Sian looked up at the brunette, "Trust me, I hate this as much as you."

"No, I can't think about the two of you together, it makes me feel sick to imagine you with someone else." said Sophie, leaning back on the door, a defeated expression on her face.

Sian stood up, walking around her desk and making her way over to Sophie, placing her hands on the brunette's hips and smiling reassuringly. "It won't be forever. I want you, not him."

Sophie brought her eyes up to meet Sian's, seeing the sincerity in them and managed a smile back. "Okay."

"I love you."

Sophie couldn't stop her smile from growing considerably in size at those words, "I love you too."

"I'm having dinner with him tonight." started Sian, watching as Sophie's facial expression dropped. "I need to see him so we can put this plan in to action. It's just dinner, nothing else, I promise."

Sophie nodded, accepting what Sian said, "I should get back to work." she mumbled, standing up straight so she was no longer leaning on the door.

"Okay then." Sian leaned in, placing a lingering kiss on Sophie's lips before stepping back and watching as the brunette left her office.

This was harder for Sian than she'd ever imagined but she knew it would be worth it. She'd promised herself she'd never let herself fall in love ever again but now that she had she remembered how amazing it felt, to have someone you cared that much about. It made her realise just how pointless the past six years of her life had been, jumping from one meaningless relationship to the next. However, it had led her to Sophie so it was difficult for her to regret it completely. Now she just had to make sure she got out of the mess she'd found herself in and make sure she got out of it in a way that didn't get her or Sophie in to trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

Sian sat down at the table, thanking the waiter as he handed her a menu before scuttling off towards the bar. She was already hating the evening, the way Paul had kissed her roughly when he picked her up, how he would reach over in the car and run his hand along her thigh, the looks he gave her that weren't filled with love like Sophie's. Nothing about him compared to the brunette she'd come to care so much about in the past couple of months. Now she had to sit at the table and pretend to like him, listen to his boring work stories and tolerate him eye fucking her across the table. It was going to be a long night.

After about five minutes of idle chit chat, the waiter returned to the table, smiling warmly at Paul. "What can I get you for drinks sir?"

"Can we get a-"

"Champagne please, and not the cheap stuff." interrupted Sian, earning her a curious look from both Paul and the waiter. "What? I like to live in luxury."

Paul cocked an eyebrow at Sian, studying her for a second before shrugging and turning back to the waiter, "You heard the lady, champagne it is."

The waiter nodded, giving Sian a final disapproving look, obviously thinking she was some kind of gold digger, before turning and heading back towards the bar.

"Celebrating are we babe?" asked Paul, looking down at the food menu and scanning over it quickly.

Sian picked up her own menu, reluctant to look at Paul longer than necessary, "Yeah I guess, got a lot of work done this week so things are looking good for your site at the minute."

Paul seemed to perk up at the mention of his own company, "So Webster's been working hard then?"

"Oh yeah, she's …" Sian tried to think of the right words to describe Sophie, a small smile tugging at her lips as she thought about the brunette, "She's giving me just what I want."

Paul nodded, turning his attention back to the menu, "That's good, glad it's working out with you. She's a hard worker that one, puts a lot into a job."

"Mhhhmm." Sian nodded in response, a smirk playing across her lips, "Yeah she's certainly very attentive."

"Are you ready to order?"

Paul looked up from his menu at the waiter, nodding in response and ordering his food. "What do you want babe?"

"Can I have the lobster special please?" Sian smiled warmly at the waiter who gave her a judgmental look before managing a fake smile and taking her menu.

Paul cleared his throat, taking a sip of the champagne that had been brought to the table. "You're errr … really going all out tonight eh?"

"Like I said, I like to live in luxury." answered Sian, flashing Paul a sarcastic smile before taking a large gulp of her own drink. She knew it wouldn't bug him that much that she'd ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, but that's usually because she always insisted on paying for herself. _Not tonight though …_

Sian managed to drink her way through the bottle of champagne and eagerly ordered another, needing as much alcohol as possible to tolerate Paul for the full evening. Before she'd met Sophie it didn't bother her having to sit through his tediously boring stories or put up with his shameless flirting but now things were different. With him it had all been about getting the deal for her company and having someone there when she fancied a bit of company and sex. Now she'd found someone she actually had real feelings for, someone that had changed her whole outlook on life and stopped her wanting to have meaningless sex with whoever and whenever. When she looked at Paul now, she couldn't help but compare everything he did to Sophie and how it all just paled in comparison. When she paid him a compliment he puffed his chest out and smirked in an all knowing way but when she said something complimentary to the brunette she'd turn bright red and try to brush it off, saying something like "you're off your head you". When Paul looked at her she didn't see everything he felt in his eyes, she couldn't see love in them and she felt like he always stared at her as if she were something to eat. When Sophie looked at her she felt like there was an army of butterflies battling in her stomach, she always looked at the blonde with such love and sincerity. Her eyes said so much more than her lips ever could, and those lips could definitely say a lot.

Through the entirety of the meal Sian tried to annoy Paul, making snide or sarcastic comments, blatantly not listening to his stories and she even went as far as accusing him of flirting with one of the waitresses. Nothing seemed to be bothering him though, it was as if he didn't care whether she cared about him or not. He just wanted her and whether she wanted him back was irrelevant.

As the bill arrived Sian made no effort to reach for it, watching as Paul reluctantly stretched his hand out and read it, his eyes widening slightly as he reached the end.

Sian looked over at him, her face remaining expressionless, "Sorry babe, I forgot to bring my purse. You don't mind covering this one do you?"

Paul swallowed hard, turning back to the bill, refusing to lose face. "No, not at all. Who says a guy can't treat his girlfriend every now and again?"

The drive back to Sian's was pretty much silent, neither one of them having anything to say to the other and Sian was pretty much dreading the arrival to her house, knowing Paul would want to be invited inside.

As if on cue, he pulled up outside of the house, turning the engine off before turning to face her, an expectant look on his face.

"Well errm, this has been nice." started Sian. _A little more enthusiasm maybe Powers? Try and make it sound like you at least had a bit of fun. Or does that go against the plan? _"Thanks for dinner."

"Not a problem." said Paul, not even trying to sound convincing.

Sian knew he was annoyed about having to pay the whole bill. It wasn't that he minded paying for things but it was more the fact they had always split it and the one time he had to foot the whole bill, Sian had spent a small fortune.

"Well I guess … I'll see you soon yeah?" said Sian, leaning over reluctantly and giving Paul a kiss. She felt her stomach start to knot as he instantly deepened the kiss, forcefully pushing his tongue into her mouth. She had begun to hate everything about kissing him, it was nothing compared to the things she felt when she kissed Sophie. His lips weren't as soft, he was rough and forceful, he didn't delicately touch her body whilst kissing her but instead opted for groping her, his whiskers on his chin would rub gruffly against her skin and he didn't give her goosebumps all over her body.

Sian eagerly broke the kiss, giving him a weak smile as she leant back, reaching her hand towards the door handle. "I'll call you yeah?"

Paul nodded, staring back at Sian, his eyes darker than usual, "Or I'll call you."

"Okay, see you later then, bye." Sian rushed the words out, quickly pressing down on the door handle and making her way out of the car. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as she shut the car door behind herself, making her way towards her house and fumbling in her bag for her keys.

"Fucking hell." Sian mumbled under her breath, rummaging around in her handbag in a desperate bid to find her house keys amongst all the rubbish and clutter that was littering up the bag. She let out a groan of frustration as the bag slipped out of her hands, landing in the middle of the damp road. _Are you fucking kidding me? My night just gets better and better._

Sian picked the bag up out of the road, looking at it in disgust as she brushed the dirt of the bottom. She halted her actions as a familiar looking vehicle caught her attention out the corner of her eyes. She turned on the spot, narrowing her eyes slightly to get a better look at the car that was parked a little further down the road.

Sian let out a sigh, zipping up her bag as she walked away from her house towards the car, looking around the street quickly to make sure Paul was no where in sight before opening the car door and slipping inside. "Stalking me now are we?"

"I needed to see you." answered Sophie, turning around in her seat to face the blonde.

Sian rubbed her forehead, resting her elbow on the car door. "Do you not trust me or something? Did you think I'd invite him in?"

"Kind of yeah." answered Sophie honestly, watching as Sian's face dropped.

"Well that's nice, thanks a lot for that." said Sian dryly.

Sophie let out a long sigh, reaching out and taking Sian's hand in her own. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't really think you would, I just … I've been going crazy tonight thinking about the two of you together. I can't stand thinking about him getting to touch you and kiss you and … be like a real couple with you, out in public and not have to sneak around."

"Yeah and I hate it too Sophie." Sian looked down at their hands, slowly moving her own, entwining her fingers with the brunette's. "I don't want to be with him."

Sophie nodded, "I know you don't."

Both girls sat in silence for a moment, Sian fidgeting with Sophie's fingers as they both lost themselves in thought.

"So … how was dinner?" asked Sophie, finally breaking her silence.

"Let's see … I was sarcastic, a bitch, paid no attention to his stories, accused him of flirting with one of the waitresses in front of me, I spent roughly two hundred pounds on food and drink and made him pay for it all … And nothing! Nothing phases him!"

Sophie shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Sian, Sian, Sian, Sian, Sian … Are you stupid? That's not how you get him to break up with you! He doesn't care if you listen to his stories, he doesn't care if you think he's flirting with someone else! That doesn't annoy him."

Sian frowned, "Well it would annoy me."

"Yes, because **we **are normal. We're not men." stated Sophie simply.

Sian chuckled, rolling her eyes at Sophie's words. "Okay so what do I do?"

"Have you never seen the film, how to lose a guy in ten days?" asked Sophie to which Sian just shook her head. "Jesus you need educating. Okay well she basically just does everything she can to get this guy to break up with him, sh-"

"Hang on who's in that film?" asked Sian, resting her forefinger on her chin and frowning a little.

"I don't … How is that relevant?"

"Does it have that blonde lass in? You know the one that had a kid… with that rocker guy … what's his name." Sian clicked her fingers, closing her eyes tightly whilst Sophie looked back at her incredulously.

"If you're referring to Matt Bellamy, from the band Muse, then yes … that's her." stated Sophie, still looking at the blonde in disbelief.

"That's the guy!" exclaimed Sian, pointing back at Sophie, a huge grin on her face.

"Right … again … How is this relevant?"

"I **have** seen that film." stated Sian, folding her arms across her chest, looking very pleased with herself.

"And you remember what happened in it?" asked Sophie.

"Errm … no not rea-"

"Well then it doesn't matter." interrupted Sophie, earning her a scowl from Sian. "As I was saying before you butted in with your abundant **lack **of knowledge. She starts doing everything she can to annoy him. She's needy, clingy, possessive, overly sensitive. She moves all her stuff in to his apartment, talks about the future ALOT, takes him to a Celine Dion concert, she t-"

"Hang on. How would me taking Paul to a Celine Dion concert help him break up with me?" asked Sian, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Sophie let out a sigh, "It's not … That's not the … You don't have to do exactly what happens in the film! I'm just saying … She went about it the right way because you have to bug him in a way he can't stand. Not something as simply as sarcastic comments that he can just brush off. You have to get in the way of his life."

Sian nodded, taking in everything Sophie had said, "Okay so I just … become a really needy girlfriend who wants to be around him all the time?"

"Yeah … I reckon that'll work. His behaviour suggests he's not really fussed whether you listen to him or even like him. But if you start to get on his nerves by really really liking him … he'll probably sack you in."

"You think?"

"I would." answered Sophie, earning her a punch to the arm from Sian before both of them broke in to giggles.

Sian leant forward, resting her head on Sophie's shoulder and letting out a long sigh, "I wish I'd been with you tonight instead. I hate this."

Sophie nodded, wrapping her arms around the blonde, "I hate this too."

Both girls sat in silence, their arms wrapped around each other, just enjoying one another's presence and the embrace they were in. Time didn't become an issue, hours could have passed by as they sat in each other's arms, Sophie occasionally moving to place a soft kiss on the top of Sian's head.

Sian finally lifted up, resting her forehead against Sophie's as they locked eyes. "You wanna come in?"

Sophie shook her head, "I can't. I promised Rosie I'd be back ten minutes ago."

"Well you're already late." stated Sian.

"I can't babe."

"I'll make it worth your while." Sian sang her words, her hands slowly making their way up Sophie's thighs.

Sophie moved her hands down, placing them on top of the blonde's, forbidding her to go any further, "Don't make this harder than it already is. I seriously need to get back, I told her I'd help her clean the house. Her boyfriend's coming to stay and the place is a tip."

Sian let out a frustrated groan, lifting her head away from Sophie's and pouting. "Okay … but I'll miss you."

"Come on Powers … you're better than that." teased Sophie, stroking her thumb briefly over Sian's jaw line.

"You're right … I'm not really the pouting type am I?" giggled Sian.

Sophie scrunched up her nose, shaking her head from side to side, "Nah … doesn't suit you."

"Okay well I'll see you at work tomorrow then?" asked Sian as Sophie nodded in response. "Okay I love you."

"I love you too." Sophie leant forward, capturing the blondes lips with her own as their lips began to move in sync with one another.

Sian couldn't help the small moan that escaped her as Sophie's tongue slowly ran along her lower lip, quickly granting it access as it slipped in to her mouth, gently caressing her own tongue. Everything about the kiss was a million times better than any kiss she'd ever shared with Paul, it was passionate, gentle and expressed just how much they both cared about one another.

Sophie reluctantly broke the kiss, "I have to go."

Sian nodded, feeling a little deflated, "Okay then, drive safe."

Sophie couldn't help but smile at Sian's words, knowing the blonde cared about her was all she needed. "Always do." She leant forward, giving Sian a final peck on the lips before she opened the car door, turning to leave. "Oh and Sian?"

Sian turned on her seat to face the brunette, "Yeah?"

"You look beautiful tonight."

Sian felt her heart swell, a beaming grin spreading quickly across her face as she shook her head, "You little charmer." She couldn't help the swarm of butterflies that instantly filled her stomach, the feeling of absolute happiness that Sophie's words had created. She'd spent the entire evening with Paul who was meant to be her doting boyfriend and he hadn't even commented on her appearance, let alone complemented it. She'd spent half an hour in a car with Sophie and she'd managed to make Sian feel better than she had all night with Paul. It wasn't difficult to understand why she'd fallen for Sophie so quickly.

Sophie smiled widely, watching as Sian hopped out of the car, closing the door behind her and giving the brunette a small wave before turning and walking towards her house.

Sophie leant her head back against her chair, letting out a long sigh and composing herself for the drive. _This plan better work quickly._


	20. Chapter 20

Today was Monday, precisely four days after Sian's dinner with Paul and Sophie was sat at her desk, thinking back on how horrendous things had become for her. She'd been asked to stay on at Sian's company for an extra week, which she was only too happy to agree to since it meant she'd get to see the girl she loved a lot more. However, after the weekend, she wasn't sure she could stand seeing Sian so much.

Sian had seen Paul every single day since they'd had dinner, going over to his house, trips to the cinema to see a movie, he'd take her out for dinner, they were doing everything together which was driving Sophie crazy. Not only did it mean she hardly got to see Sian, it also meant her mind was racing with hideous thoughts of what the blonde and her boyfriend could be up to, which only made her feel worse about the whole situation.

Of course, it hadn't exactly been a breeze for Sian. She was really struggling to ward off Paul's advances and with every date they went on, it was getting more and more difficult to think of excuses for her not to stay over or for him not to come in. Although she'd been with Paul first and they'd kissed and had sex many times and although Sophie wasn't her girlfriend, she couldn't help but feel cheap or dirty every time he touched her. With every kiss she would feel her stomach churn and she was beginning to resent herself for what she was putting her and Sophie through. She knew how much the brunette was struggling with the situation, however much she tried to play it down, she'd hear the hurt in her voice every time she'd called to tell her she had to see Paul that night and it was killing Sian to do it.

She had been working hard to put her and Sophie's plan in to action and to some extent, it seemed to be working. Paul had been far from thrilled when she'd bought him some new decorations for his flat, stating that the place could do with 'brightening up a bit' and she saw the disgust on his face as she had placed a nice purple vase on his window sill and a flowery throw over his sofa. She'd yell at him whenever he didn't pay attention to her, accusing him of cheating on her or not caring about her anymore and several times, she'd watched as Paul clenched his jaw, thinking that it was going to be the moment he'd snap, but he'd always regain his calm composure and apologise, regardless of the fact that in actuality he'd done nothing wrong. She'd started calling him a lot more, averaging about five or six a day and by the time it got to around the fourth call, she could hear the annoyance in his voice and couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips as she cooed girly nicknames down the phone at him.

Every night when she got in from another horrific ordeal with Paul, she'd phone Sophie straight away to make sure she was okay and fill her in on everything that happened. Most of the time, the phone call would result in Sian managing to seduce Sophie in to coming over, regardless of how late it was and it ensured Sophie got at least some time with the blonde, even if it wasn't until one o clock in the morning. They'd stay up until sunrise, talking about anything and everything, occasionally taking a break from idle chit chat to take part in more heated and passionate sex before collapsing in to a tangled mess of naked, sweaty limbs and returning to their previous conversation. With every night that went by, they knew they were falling more and more in love with one another, learning about the other girl's past, her family, friend, favourite food, no matter what it was they'd discuss it and the more they learnt, the more they loved.

Now, Sophie sat at her desk, her elbows resting on the hard wooden top as she held her face in her hands, dwelling on the past few days and how much of a whirlwind this whole experience with Sian had been. The blonde had come in to her life at a time where she wasn't ready to get in to a relationship with anyone. She'd been pushing away any girl that she got close to because she'd find a way that they didn't quite match up to her expectations of the kind of girl she'd like to be with. Now she'd found herself in a position that she never expected to be in, it went against all her morals, all her previous feelings towards meddling in other people's relationships. She was now with a woman who was unattainable, someone who was by all means, forbidden. A woman who not only had a boyfriend, but who had a boyfriend who could fire her in a heartbeat if he found out about the two of them. When her family had been torn apart by another woman, she swore she'd never be that person, never wreck another couple's relationship because she knew all too well the pain and hurt it could cause. Sian had come along and changed all of that, regardless of the fact she was already in a relationship, regardless of the fact she was arrogant and cocky, everything Sophie hated in a woman, she was also perfect. She was beautiful, intelligent, confident, funny, caring and kind. She'd turned Sophie's world upside down and from the moment they'd laid eyes on each other, she knew she had to have her. Despite all their efforts of trying to fight their feelings, they'd both known from day one that a relationship developing between the two of them was an inevitability that they'd both just have to deal with because even in the face of all the obstacles in their way, all the wrongs that told them they shouldn't be together, they knew they were destined for one another and what they were fighting with at the minute, was merely a bump in the road.

"Sophie how's it going?"

Sophie couldn't help the smile spreading across her face and the all too familiar flip in her stomach as she heard Sian's voice on the intercom. Since Sophie had discovered it's existence, it had become something of a formality for Sian to give her a quick buzz every morning to see how she was getting on with her work and if she was okay.

Sophie pressed down on the button, unable to wipe the smile off her face as she took a quick scan of the floor to ensure no one was close enough to hear her as she lowered her face to the machine, "It's going good thanks, a lot better now I've heard your voice."

"Well I'm glad, can't have my hardest worker slacking can I. Anything else I can do to help speed your work up?"

Sophie paused for a second, surveying the surrounding area again quickly before leaning down to the intercom and lowering her voice, "A quick shag on your desk wouldn't go amiss."

There was a long pause and Sophie felt a smirk tugging at her lips, knowing that the blonde would inevitably be a little flustered in her office, trying to compose herself in a bid to remain cool and calm over the intercom.

"Can I see you in my office for a moment."

Sophie's smirk tripled in size as she stood up from her desk, swiftly making her way over to Sian's door and stepping in to her office, shutting the door behind her.

"What no knock this time?" teased Sian, standing up from her chair and walking around to Sophie's side of the desk.

"That's just wasting time." stated Sophie, quickly walking over to Sian who was now perched on the end of her desk. Sophie rested the palms of her hands on Sian's knees, parting them so that she could slide her body in between the blonde's legs, there bodies making immediate contact.

"You have work to be getting on with Miss Webster." said Sian, tugging her lower lip between her teeth.

"I needed a pick me up." countered Sophie, watching as a knowing smirk started to form on Sian's lips.

"Well let me see what I can do for you." Sian leant forward, wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck and pulling the brunette's face towards her own, their lips inching closer together. Sophie could feel Sian's warm breath on her lips, sending a shiver down her spine. Just as their lips were about to meet, they were interrupted by Sian's mobile ringing.

Sian leant back on her desk, looking at the screen and letting out a sigh. "It's Paul … I should take it."

Sophie nodded, "Since you're a clingy girlfriend now, can't wait to hear this." she stepped back, taking a seat in front of Sian's desk and grinning at the blonde.

Sian cleared her throat, picking up her phone, a little uncertain of speaking to him in front of Sophie, but they both knew it was just an act. "Hi honey pie …. Oh my god you got them? … Babe! Do you love them? …"

Sophie rolled her eyes, watching as Sian put on a ridiculous girly voice as she practically screeched down the phone at Paul. If it wasn't for the blatant falseness of the phone call, she'd be jealous but it was rapidly becoming something of a pantomime act and it was nothing short of hilarious.

"Well I thought the colour of the lilies would bring out the colour of your eyes sweetie."

Sophie couldn't hold in the snort as Sian finished her sentence and it earned her a warning glare mixed with a smirk from the blonde before she turned her attention back to the phone call.

"Yeah I know … Well I wanted to treat my gorgeous man … Okay, you're welcome … don't work too hard pumpkin … Bye baby!"

Sian lowered the phone from her ear, blowing a raspberry at it before placing it down on the desk.

Sophie couldn't help but laugh at her childishness as she stood up, manoeuvring herself back in to her previous position between Sian's legs, "I hope you hung up before you did that."

"It makes me sick to talk to him like that." stated Sian, pulling a face of utter disgust.

Sophie chuckled, moving her hand up to cup Sian's cheek, "He's a stupid man if he doesn't dump you soon. I'd have run a mile on day one."

Sian hit the brunette's arm, narrowing her eyes playfully, "You'd never be able to run a mile from me, you know you can't resist me."

"Is that so?" asked Sophie, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhhhm." stated Sian, snaking her arms around Sophie, and joining her hands behind her neck. "You find me incredibly sexy and you know it."

"Oh yeah?" Sophie leant forward, brushing her nose against Sian's.

"Definitely." Sian nodded, pecking Sophie's lips briefly as she moved her hand behind Sophie's head, delicately playing with the short hairs on the back of her neck and feeling the goosebumps rise. "Now how about we pick up where we left off."


	21. Chapter 21

Sian slammed the phone down, letting out a frustrated groan. A week, a whole week. That's how long she'd been messing with Paul and it was getting her nowhere. That had been her fourth phone call to him of the day and she knew she was pissing him off, she could hear it in his voice but she showed no sign of snapping any time soon. Not only was it annoying to have to dote on him in such a way but it was costing her a fortune to keep buying him romantic gifts. She'd sent him a huge bouquet of the girliest flowers she could find to his office every day but it didn't seem to bother him. She was sure his friends would mock him endlessly for it but they seemed to think it was sweet. In all honesty, the plan seemed to be annoying Sian more than it was Paul and she was sure she couldn't stand another week of it. On their last date, she'd been extremely close to just giving up, regardless of the consequences and just breaking up with him but after a quick phone call to Sophie in the girls toilets, she'd been talked out of it and continued on as if nothing was wrong. She was more than a little shocked that Sophie was being the voice of reason, she'd fully expected the brunette to be all for her just telling Paul. However, they were both aware of how much danger their careers could be in if she did and they had to admit that despite how difficult things were at current, in the long run, they were doing what was best.

Even though she was meant to be going along with the plan, Sian had decided that she didn't need to see Paul every night and tonight was going to be her night off. She needed just one day without him where she could enjoy herself and not have to act like a love struck bimbo.

She let out a long sigh, knowing exactly what would make herself feel better as she placed her finger on the intercom, "Soph can I see you for a mi-"

Sian was cut off mid sentence as her office door swung open and in stepped her worst nightmare.

"Hey baby, how's work treating you?" Paul beamed as he shut the door behind himself, making his way in to the room.

Sian inhaled deeply, composing herself to get back in to character despite there being nothing she'd rather do less. "Hi sweetie pie, much better now you're here gorgeous." _God I make myself sick. _Sian stood up from her chair, skipping round her desk and jumping on her boyfriend, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and placing kisses on both his cheeks, one on his nose and a final peck on his lips. _Mental note to self, get the bleach out when you get home to scrub your lips._

"Wondered if you'd like to join me for lunch?" asked Paul, stepping back from Sian in a bid to avoid another onslaught of kisses.

Before Sian got a chance to reply, her office door was flung open and Sophie appeared in the doorway.

"Errrm Sian … you errr … you left the intercom on." muttered Sophie, looking a little flushed in the cheeks.

Sian's head snapped over to the machine on her desk and she mumbled a few obscenities under her breath as she made her way over to it and clicked it off, "Sorry Soph." Sian looked up at the brunette, smiling sincerely at her before getting an idea. "Oh are you ready for lunch by the way?"

Sophie looked at the blonde, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion before seeing the look on Sian's face and suddenly understanding. "Ohhh right errm … yeah I'm ready."

"Sorry babe, I've already got plans to go over Sophie's work with her over lunch." said Sian, turning to Paul and flashing him an apologetic smile.

"Oh that's brilliant! I'll join you both and it'll give you a chance to fill me in what the two have you have been getting up to." Paul grinned widely between the two of them, clearly thinking he'd just conjured up the greatest plan known to mankind.

Sophie couldn't hold in the small snort that escaped her at Paul's choice of words and it earned her a death glare from the blonde causing her to quickly try and compose herself.

"You don't have to do that pumpkin, it's gonna be really boring …" started Sian, locking eyes with Sophie who appeared wide eyed, raising her eyebrows at the blonde in an attempt to remind her that she's meant to want to spend all her time with Paul. "But you know I love spending time with my little baby." she added reluctantly, reaching up and pinching Paul's cheek.

…

The three of them had only been sat at the table in the restaurant for twenty minutes and both Sophie and Sian already wanted to die. Sophie had knocked back two scotches and she was moving swiftly on to her third, no one seeming to care that they had to go back to work as Paul was enjoying the lager and Sian was working her way through a bottle of wine.

"Well this is fun isn't it, not often I get to entertain two lovely ladies." chuckled Paul, taking a sip of his beer and looking between Sophie and Sian.

Sian beamed back at him, feeling a little ill at the charade as she placed her hand affectionately on his arm, "Totally babe, I'm so glad you could join us. I was missing you."

Sophie watched the exchange between the two of them, unable to prevent a grimace from forming on her face as she lifted her glass, knocking back the last of her third glass and gesturing to one of the passing waitresses for another.

"Easy there Webster, I'm sure Sian has more work for you to do this afternoon." laughed Paul, watching as Sophie finished off the last of her drink.

Sophie flashed him her best sarcastic smile, something she'd mastered over the years of working with Paul, "I've got a high tolerance for alcohol sir."

Sian shot the brunette a disapproving look, trying to convey with her eyes a message that Sophie couldn't quite understand. "Leave off honey, she's been dead good over the past week, everything's looking amazing."

Paul turned to face Sophie, "Yeah Webster, this ones been singing your praises all week, I'm beginning to get a little jealous."

Sian giggled, albeit a little uncomfortably, playfully patting Paul on the arm, "Don't be daft silly bill."

"Yeah sir." added Sophie, resisting the temptation to roll her eyes, "All she talks about is you, and how she can't wait to spend forever with you, how gorgeous your kids are gonna look. She's totally obsessed with you."

Sian watched as Paul shuffled a little uncomfortably in his seat, clearing his throat. _Nice work Soph, double teaming the guy._

"Excuse me ladies, just nipping to the loo." Paul leant across, pecking Sian on the cheek before rising from the table and heading towards the toilets.

Sophie watched as Paul got out of earshot before leaning in towards the girl opposite her, "Sian I can't do this, I'm about five minutes away from fashioning a noose out of the napkins and hanging myself."

"We have to do this. Do you think I like the way I have to act around him? We need to take it up a notch, he's fucking immune to whatever I say or do to him."

Sophie let out a long sigh, running her fingers through her hair, "I dunno … I can't think of anything else. If this isn't bothering him I dunno what else you can do without entering dangerous territory."

Sian cocked her eyebrow, "Like?"

"Like … telling him you love him all the time, saying you wanna have babies, asking him to marry you." stated Sophie, "But what if he says he loves you too? Which I'm starting to think he bloody might since he hasn't legged it yet."

"Don't say that." groaned Sian, pulling a face.

"Well I don't see why else he'd stick around, it's not like he's even getting sex at this point." Sophie paused, studying Sian for a second, "Is he?"

"No!" exclaimed Sian, looking slightly offended.

"Yeah well I dunno what else to suggest … Like I said, all those things are a little dangerous."

"What's dangerous?"

Sian and Sophie looked up to see Paul had rejoined them, taking his place back at the table beside Sian.

"Errrm … just …" Sian struggled to think of something, looking over at Sophie for some kind of help.

"Oh we were just discussing erm … Sian was gonna invest in some new software for the company to make the coding a little easier but I said it might not be a worthwhile investment just yet so it could be a dangerous move." said Sophie, wishing she'd made the attempt to sound a little more convincing.

Paul nodded his head as if he understood, "I see … Well you know Webster can always do some of the work for your company back in her usual cubicle, she's got all the latest software on that computer."

"Speaking of which." Sophie stood up from her chair, suddenly thinking of the perfect escape tactic, "I've got to pop over to my cubicle actually, got some work to pick up that I think'll be helpful for doing your ads Sian."

Sian looked up at Sophie, shooting her daggers, clearly not happy about her leaving, "But you've still got half your drink left."

Sophie looked down at her drink, picking it up and knocking it back in one and letting out a satisfied 'ahh', "There you go, all done. I'll see you back at the office."

Sophie grabbed her jacket, muttering her goodbyes as she walked as quickly as she could away from the table and out of the restaurant. _Jesus that was painful. Never put yourself through that again Webster, it's bad enough having to imagine the two of them together, never mind witness it first hand._

She headed straight for her usual place of work, walking through the double doors and in to the lift, pressing the button for her floor. She felt her phone go off as soon as the doors to the elevator shut behind her, pulling it out of her pocket and looking at the screen

**I hate you for leaving me here xxx**

Sophie had to admit she felt a little guilty for just running away from Sian like that, but not guilty enough to have stayed. It was like torture to sit and watch Sian giggle at all of Paul's bad jokes, constantly touching him, the way he'd touch her leg under the table that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette and whenever the two of them kissed, it caused Sophie's stomach to churn.

Sophie stepped out of the elevator, swiftly making her way over to her cubicle and feeling a small sense of happiness as she took a seat at her desk, feeling like she'd returned home or something. _I am such a saddo, missing my desk. Fuck my life._

"Well hello stranger."

Sophie looked up, unable to stop a grin forming on her face as she saw Chesney's head poking over the top of her cubicle.

"Jesus, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Sophie jumped up from her seat, stepping out of her cubicle and embracing her friend in a hug. "How've you been?"

"I'm not gonna lie, it's shit here without you." chuckled Chesney, "I've been so bored, and Rick is being a nobhead as usual. We're all having to pick up the slack now that his best coder is off working for his girlfriend."

Sophie grimaced slightly at Chesney's words, hating to think of Sian as someone else's girlfriend, even though she knew that the blonde was in fact someone else's girlfriend.

Sophie's facial expression didn't go unnoticed by the red-haired man and he narrowed his eyes at her slightly, "So how are things going between you and blondie."

Sophie sat back down at her desk, looking through some of the paperwork, unable to look Chesney in the eye for fear he'd figure everything out, "She has a name Ches … And it's going fine, just keeping busy with work yano?"

Chesney watched Sophie carefully, knowing exactly what she was hiding, "Keeping busy? Yeah right Soph, more like gettin' busy. I can read you like a book!"

Sophie suddenly span around in her chair, looking around the office quickly before glaring at her friend, "Keep you voice down!"

"You've fucked her haven't you?" whispered Chesney, leaning down slightly so he was closer to Sophie.

The brunette let out a long sigh, rubbing her forehead before regaining eye contact with Chesney. "I love her Ches."

"You what?" shouted Chesney, earning him a punch on the arm from Sophie causing him to lower his voice, "Sorry but what?"

"Okay yes, we slept together … well … we're **sleeping **together." admitted Sophie, "I love her … and she says she loves me too."

"And you believe her?"

Sophie frowned, "Of course I do!"

Chesney held his hands up defensively, "Okay, no need to bite my head off, was just asking … Anyway, what about Paul?"

"Pull up a chair Ches, this might take a while …"


	22. Chapter 22

What started as a business lunch had escalated swiftly in to a drinking competition as Sian quickly polished off the bottle of wine after Sophie's departure and niether her nor Paul had made any effort to return to work. Sian could think of nothing she'd rather do than get out of the restaurant and get back to her office where she could see a certain brunette but Paul clearly had no intention of leaving and as his 'obsessed girlfriend' she had to stay exactly where she was. She was now at the end of a second bottle, feeling slightly worse for wear and extremely giggly as she sipped on the remaining wine in her glass.

It was now five hours after they'd entered the restaurant, both feeling extremely drunk and Sian was finding it easier to flirt shamelessly with Paul, although it didn't stop her mind drifting off to what Sophie could be up to. She knew the brunette would be concerned since she hadn't returned to work but there was nothing she could do but sit and endure hour after hour of Paul's company. A healthy supply of wine certainly helped.

"Well babe, I think we better leave before we drink this place dry." chuckled Paul, his words slurring slightly.

Sian ignored the slight upset to her stomach as he spoke, she could smell the beer on his breath as the words left his mouth. He'd moved his chair around the table so he was placed as close to the blonde as possible, kissing her at any available opportunity and constantly reaching out his hand and placing it on her thigh, running it a little too far up for her liking on occasion

"I think you're probably right sweetie." giggled Sian, slinging her arm around his shoulder and playfully tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. She couldn't help noticing that this didn't have the same effect on him as it did on Sophie, she didn't hear his breathing increase slightly and no goosebumps rose under her touch.

"I'll call us a taxi." stated Paul, wobbling to his feet as he took his phone out of his pocket and started walking towards the door to the restaurant, dialling the number.

Fifteen minutes later and the pair were in the back of the taxi, Paul being extremely touchy feely, placing kisses along the blonde's neck, running his hands up her legs, occasionally reaching underneath her pencil skirt causing Sian to have to put on a fake giggle and protest that they 'couldn't fool around in the back of a taxi'.

Sian thanked the taxi driver as he pulled up outside her house, stretching her hand over to the door handle, eager to get out of the taxi and in to the comfort of her own home. "You wanna come in for a bit baby?" _If there's a God, please let him say no._

"Of course." answered Paul, grinning from ear to ear as he reached forward, handing the taxi driver some money before opening his own door and stepping out of the taxi.

Sian cursed the heavens in her head as she fumbled drunkenly in her handbag, her vision slightly impaired as she searched for her house keys, letting out a triumphant cheer as she found them causing Paul to laugh as he walked with her to the front door.

"It's a bit of a tip." mumbled Sian as she tried desperately to get the key in to the three key holes she could see in front of her.

"Give it here you silly mare." chuckled Paul, taking the house key off Sian and stepping in front of her to open the door, the blonde giving him the finger once his back was turned before following him in to the house.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Sian, throwing her bag and coat on to the sofa as she made her way in to the kitchen, kicking off her heels on route.

"I think we've had enough don't you?" laughed Paul, taking off his jacket and hanging it over the side of the couch.

Sian turned to face him, a fake smile plastered on her lips, "I guess so yeah … So …."

Paul walked over to Sian, wrapping his arms around her waist and down to her bum, cupping it in his hands, "I can think of something else I do want though."

Sian felt her face twist in to a frown as Paul started to place sloppy kisses down her neck towards her collar bone, his tongue occasionally flicking over her skin in a less than skilled manner. "Babe … I'm absolutely wasted."

Paul didn't cease his onslaught of kisses and nibbling on Sian's neck, his hands roaming freely over her body as she tried not to shudder under his touch. "Sian … stop being a tease …." he mumbled in between kisses, moving his hands round to the front of the blonde's shirt and starting to unbutton it, "You've kept me waiting for weeks."

Sian shut her eyes tightly. _Maybe if I just pray really hard, this won't be happening. _She slowly flickered one eye open before swiftly closing it again. _Nope, this is happening. Would it be so bad if I just did it and got it out of the way? No I can't do that to Sophie. _"I know baby and I really want you." Sian swallowed hard, trying to stop herself from vomiting as she lifting Paul's face so it was level with her own before running her hands over his chest, "I just think we should wait till we're sober, I wanna be able to appreciate this gorgeous body properly."

Paul smirked, popping open another button on Sian's shirt, "Don't be daft babe … Come on …" he finally got to the bottom of her shirt, gripping the material between his hands and opening it before completely tugging it off and letting it fall to the floor.

Sian saw the hunger in her eyes and she wanted to do nothing more than run away, but she knew she couldn't. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat and it was making her feel sick, all she could think about was Sophie, how delicately the brunette would run her hands over her body, making her feel special and not just another shag. Paul was the polar opposite of the girl she'd come to love so much and she hated herself for what she was about to do.

Sian swallowed hard, ignoring the alarm bells that were going off in her head as she wrapped her arms around Paul's neck, watching as his smirk grew in size before closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his whilst trying her best to block out what was happening. _Got to stick to the plan._

…

Sophie threw her phone down on the sofa, letting out a large growl of frustration as she flung her head back and closed her eyes, trying her best to think positively.

"Babe … will you stop stressing." stated Rosie, stepping in to the living room and taking a seat next to her sister. "I'm sure she's just busy working."

"She never came back to work Rosie." snapped Sophie, her eyes shooting open to glare at the older girl.

"Geez calm down there hormones." muttered Rosie, rolling her eyes. "What time did you leave the restaurant?"

"Half one." mumbled Sophie, leaning back in to the sofa and pinching the bridge of her nose.

Rosie looked up at the clock, pulling a face she was lucky her sister couldn't see. It was now nine o clock. "Well maybe she's … catching up on some work at home."

"Or maybe not!" blurted out Sophie, jumping to her feet and walking over to the coat rack, grabbing her jacket.

"And where are you going?" asked Rosie, staring wide eyed at her sister.

"To see why the fuck she isn't returning my seven hundred missed calls!" shouted Sophie, picking up her car keys and shutting the door behind her,

As she drove to Sian's house, she tried to remain positive, refusing to let any bad thoughts of what might have happened after she left enter her head. She wanted to believe Rosie was right, that Sian had just worked from home, or maybe she'd went back to Paul's office after the meal and worked from there, or maybe they'd grabbed a movie and that's why she couldn't answer her phone? Anything to stop her imagining the two of them doing something else.

Sophie pulled up outside of Sian's house, looking up at the darkened windows, unable to see anything inside. She looked around the street quickly. _No sign of Paul's car, guess that's a bonus._

She stepped out of her car, making her way over to Sian's house and knocking on the door quickly before she had the chance to talk herself out of it. _Jesus she's gonna think I'm like a psycho stalker or something, constantly checking up on her, I'm sure everything's fine._

Sophie was thrust from her thoughts as Sian answered the door, her face instantly dropping as she saw who was there.

"Soph … What … What are you doing here?" stuttered Sian, looking a little sheepish.

Sian watched as Sophie's face quickly contorted into a look of disgust and hurt, and it wasn't difficult to see why. Thinking it was the delivery guy for the takeout she'd ordered, Sian had quickly put on the first clothes she'd found. The first clothes she'd found being Paul's work shirt and her knickers.

"You fucked him didn't you?" asked Sophie, her voice lacking any kind of emotion as she waited for Sian's response.

"Soph … I …" Sian trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"Save it Sian." spat Sophie, turning and walking quickly back to her car, ignoring any of Sian's pleas for her to come back as she fought with the tears that were stinging at her eyes, forbidding them from falling until she was out of sight. She refused to let Sian see how hurt she was, which was in all honesty, a great deal as she felt like her heart was breaking.


	23. Chapter 23

Sophie sat in her usual position for a Friday morning, her desk outside of Sian's office trying her best to get through her work as quickly as possible. She'd actually shocked herself by turning in to work after the night before but decided she wouldn't give Sian the satisfaction of realising just how hurt she was and instead just get on with the adverts and hope she could get them finished so she could get back to her boring job in her boring cubicle, typing out endless lines of code for Paul. _Eurgh Paul. Fucking disgusting tosser, how could Sian even touch him, it makes me sick just to think about it._

After discovering Sian in her state of undress, knowing exactly what she'd been up to with her boss, Sophie had promptly returned home to throw up several times whilst listening to Rosie's in depth analysis of the situation, her sister eventually coming to the conclusion that Sian was a bitch and Paul was a creep and Sophie was 'better off out of the drama'. Sophie couldn't help but think that was easier said than done considering how much she'd fallen for the blonde over the past couple of months. However, she decided she'd take things day by day, just trying her best to move on and forget about everything.

Sian had tried to call Sophie many times, she'd left voicemails, pleading with the brunette to just talk to her and that they could work everything out. She'd sent text messages apologising profusely and begging Sophie to hear her out. Sophie had no intention of listening to anything Sian had to say, as far as she was concerned, there was nothing Sian could say to make it better.

"Sophie can I see you in my office for a second."

Sophie jumped as she heard Sian's voice over the intercom and she instantly felt anger running through her body. _She's got some front if she thinks I want to see her today. _She pressed down on the intercom, making no attempt to hide the coldness in her voice, "I'm busy."

There was a short pause and Sophie turned back to her computer briefly before Sian spoke again. "**Please **can I see you in my office."

Sophie let out a long sigh, rubbing her temples briefly before pressing down on the machine again and lowering her face to the speaker, "Go fuck yourself." _That's right Webster, stay strong, let her know exactly how you're feeling._

"Sophie if you don't get in here right now you're fired."

Sian's words weren't exactly the best tactic to get Sophie to cave, the brunette's anger increasing tenfold as she pressed down on intercom again, "So fire me." Sophie retracted her hand before quickly pressing down on the button again and lowering her face to it, "Now fuck off and leave me alone."

…

"Now fuck off and leave me alone."

Sian let out a scream of frustration as Sophie's words rang through the intercom. She knew she'd gotten herself in to this situation but the way she'd seen it last night, in order to stick to the plan her and Sophie had devised of Sian being the obsessed and needy girlfriend, she couldn't exactly continue to turn Paul down. _It's not like I enjoyed it or even wanted it. The whole time I couldn't think of anyone other than Sophie and how I wished it was her instead. Why can't she just understand?_

Sian rested her elbows on the desktop, rubbing her temples as she took calming breaths, trying to think of a way to make everything better. So far her only idea had been the invention of a time machine and at the moment that seemed far from a serious suggestion. _Just get on with your work, maybe she just needs time._

She decided to listen to the voice in her head, looking around on her desk for a contract that needed completing by the end of the day. Sian's breathing increased somewhat, trying to keep her calm as she shifted papers from side to side, feeling the anger and frustration rising as she started to move them more frantically, the odd contract being slammed down a little violently. After a few seconds of trying to find the contract, it felt like her blood was boiling, the heat rising in her body and she knew she was moments away from exploding, standing up from her chair and crouching over her desk, grabbing papers and throwing them off the desk in a bid to find what she was looking for.

Even though it had been her that had messed everything up by sleeping with Paul, Sian was hurting too. She'd felt pressured in to sleeping with him and she'd taken the easy way out by just caving and giving him what he wanted. She felt like after everything that had happened with Sophie, after admitting her true feelings, finally letting someone in and see the real her, that this was a huge step backwards. She was falling back in to her old ways and she hated herself for it. The only person that would make her feel better right now was the one person that wanted nothing to do with her and she couldn't handle it. She was trying her best to remain positive, believe that everything would work out but it was too much to deal with on her own. She felt like her relationship with Sophie was slipping through her fingers because of one stupid decision she'd made and it was eating her up inside.

All of these thoughts were running through her mind as she rummaged around on her desk and Sian felt herself snap, her emotions finally spilling out as she let out a growl of frustration, picking up the huge pile of contracts and throwing them away from her desk before ripping open one drawer after another, pulling it off it's tracks and tipping it upside down before hurtling it towards the nearest wall. Sian grabbed her paper tray and propelled it towards the door, an immense feeling of satisfaction washing over her as it left her hands and made an almighty crash against the wood.

"FUCK!" Sian slammed her hands down on the desk, closing her eyes tightly as she inhaled deeply, trying to let her anger subside. She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes and she kept them clenched shut in a bid to prevent them falling, not wanting to let herself cry. She was sure she didn't deserve to cry, Sophie was the one who should be crying.

Mere moments later, there was a small knock on Sian's door as it slowly crept open, Tina popping her head around the side, her eyes widening as she saw the mess in Sian's office.

"Shit." muttered Tina, stepping in to the office and quickly closing the door behind her. "Sian what's wrong?"

The blonde couldn't bring herself to look up or even open her eyes, knowing that if she did the tears would get the better of her. She wasn't surprised someone had come to see if she was okay, she knew that the whole floor had probably heard all the noise from her office but right now she didn't care, she just wanted Sophie.

"Is it …" Tina trailed off, watching as Sian slowly raised her head, her eyes flickering open before nodding her head in Sophie's direction.

"How'd you guess?" asked Sian dryly, lowering herself into her chair and letting out a long sigh.

"Right that's it." stated Tina, turning on her heel and heading out of Sian's office, leaving the blonde with a puzzled expression on her face as she watched her friend leave.

"You!"

Sophie looked up to see Tina stood in front of her desk, pointing a finger at her. "Can I help you?"

"You two are sorting this out." Tina gestured over to Sian's office and then back to Sophie, "NOW."

Sophie shook her head, turning her attention back to the screen, "I'm all set thanks."

"If you know what's good for you you'll get in that office right now and talk to each other." ordered Tina, glaring over at Sophie.

"Excuse me?" Sophie turned back to the brunette, staring at her incredulously. "Threats don't really go down that great with me so feel free to leave me alone."

"Do you want me to make a scene? Cause I'll make a scene." Tina raised her eyebrows expectantly, watching as Sophie considered her options for a second before growling slightly and jumping up from her desk, shooting Tina a death glare before storming over to Sian's office.

Sophie slammed the door behind her, ensuring Tina wouldn't follow her in before turning and surveying the state of the office quickly, "Wow, someone must have beat me to it."

Sian looked up from her desk at the sound of Sophie's voice, looking a little baffled mixed with happiness at her presence, "Soph I-"

"No." interrupted Sophie, stepping further in to the office so she was in front of Sian's desk. "You listen to me okay? You cannot tell me you love me, and you don't want to be with him and then **fuck him **as soon as I'm out of the picture. Have you any idea how that makes me feel? I-"

"Sophie I'm so sorr-"

"I'm still talking Sian." growled Sophie, narrowing her eyes in the direction of the blonde. "I get that you have a boyfriend and yeah, I knew what I was getting myself in to. But when we started seeing each other, we talked about it and you said you loved me and you didn't want to be with him and you'd try and end it. I told you I can't be with you when I know you're sleeping with him … I can't … It makes me feel sick Sian … I can't do it. So I think you know why I don't want to speak to you. There's nothing left to say."

"Please Sophie!" begged Sian, the first tear escaping as she looked back at Sophie, pleading with her eyes for forgiveness, "I didn't want to sleep with him but I couldn't say no."

"You couldn't say no? Strange that … I generally manage to control myself around others. I just spoke to Tina and didn't end up shagging her." said Sophie dryly.

"I'll tell him okay? I'll tell him about us and that I don't want him!"

"Ohhh right. So then you can break my heart **and **get me fired all in the space of a week?" Sophie clutched her hand to her chest mockingly, "You really are too kind."

Sian ran her fingers through her hair, a few more tears starting to stream down her cheeks as the hope of Sophie forgiving her slowly started to fade, "I'll do anything Soph … I love yo-"

"Don't you dare!" spat Sophie, "Don't you dare stand there and tell me you love me after what you did. If you loved me you wouldn't have slept with him."

"IT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LOVE YOU." blurted out Sian, standing up from where she was sat and glaring back at Sophie, the anger beginning to rise as the brunette wouldn't hear her out.

"Well you sure as hell don't love me as much as you love the attention do you?" hissed Sophie.

"Nice Sophie, real nice." Sian shook her head, her face twisting in to one of disgust, the tears no longer stinging her eyes as anger slowly replaced hurt.

"No really, I don't know why I expected any differently from you." started Sophie, taking a step closer towards Sian's desk.

Both girls knew this conversation was quickly heading south, no longer a discussion of how they were going to get through this or how they were feeling but now a competition of who could hurt the other the most. Neither wanted it to continue but were both powerless to stop it as their anger and hurt started to control them.

"I mean how did things start between us? Oh yeah … you were bored with Paul and wanted a bit of attention from me." stated Sophie as Sian glared back at her, her palms placed firmly down on her desk as she leaned over the wooden top. "And how did things start with Paul? That's right! You fucked him because he gave you a bit of attention and you wanted to use him."

"Well if you knew I was such a bitch then why the fuck did you sleep with me?" hissed Sian, clenching her jaw as she tried to control her words, not wanting to snap completely.

"I was obviously stupid enough to think you **would **change wasn't I? Silly me thinking that the girl who fucked someone for money would be capable of feelings." Sophie placed her hands down on the desk, mirroring Sian's position as they squared up to one another.

Sian snorted out a laugh, folding her arms across her chest, "More like you were ecstatic that someone was actually paying you a bit of attention. The socially awkward nerd managing to get someone like me, impressive Webster."

"You don't know what you're talking about." scoffed Sophie.

"Yeah well you must have really been ecstatic when I flirted with you a bit. I know it must have taken a lot of you to break your 'moral code'." spat Sian, mockingly. "Sleeping with someone in a relationship? Tut tut … You're as bad as the girl your Dad slept with."

Sophie saw red and before she had a chance to stop herself, her hand lifted from Sian's desk and swung up to meet the blonde's cheek.

Both girls stood in silence for a moment, Sian's hand resting on her cheek, her eyes closed tightly as Sophie was frozen to the spot, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide. Neither could quite believe what had just happened and it took a while for Sophie's actions to register with her brain.

"Sian I'm sorr-"

"Get out Sophie." interrupted Sian, her eyes still tightly shut as she held her stinging face, her words cold and emotionless.

"I didn't mean t-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" shouted Sian, finally opening her eyes to give Sophie a look that in all honesty absolutely terrified her.

Sophie thought about arguing for a moment but after seeing the look in Sian's eyes decided against it and chose to give the blonde some space, quickly making her way out of the office. She turned briefly on her way out, noticing as the tears started to fall down Sian's cheeks before bowing her head and taking the final few steps out of the room, shutting the door behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

Sophie sat in her car in the company car park, reluctant to drive away from the building. Even four hours after leaving Sian's office she still couldn't believe what had occured. She couldn't describe what had happened between the two of them, as the conversation had escalated, it became a ticking bomb just waiting for one of them to snap and Sian just happened to be on the receiving end of Sophie snapping.

Sian had mentioned the one thing that Sophie couldn't handle hearing. What she'd said was right, it had taken a lot for Sophie to even think about sleeping with someone who was already in a relationship but surely Sian shouldn't be using that as ammunition to hurt her but more as something to help the blonde realise just how special she was to Sophie.

The whole thing had left Sophie in a state of shock and she wasn't sure where they could go from here. She knew they'd both hurt each other deeply and she didn't know if Sian would ever hear her out for what she'd done. Sophie hated herself for the way she'd reacted to Sian's words. She kept rethinking the scenario, when she could have stopped herself from flipping out, the precise moment when she could have let it go and just prevent what had happened. However, she was slowly beginning to realise that wanting to change things was pointless. _What's done is done, it just needs fixing._

She was having a serious inner battle with herself as she sat in her car, weighing up her options. She loved Sian, that was the one thing that remained firm in her mind. Despite the fact she felt betrayed by the blonde after she'd slept with Paul, nothing could change the fact Sophie loved her. But was that enough of a reason for the two of them to work through their many problems and fix things. It had crossed Sophie's mind to just quit while they were ahead, cut ties and admit that things weren't meant to be between them, it was more trouble than it was worth and just go their own ways, but there was something inside of her that just wouldn't accept those things were true. Something inside of her told her she needed Sian and she was pretty sure that Sian needed her too.

Enough was enough, whether they settled things or not, Sophie decided they at least needed to talk about what had happened. She pulled her car keys out of the ignition, stepping out of the car and locking it behind her as she quickly made her way back in to the building, taking the stairs two at a time, refusing to wait in the elevator in case standing still gave her time to think about things and she'd talk herself out of it.

Only once she was stood outside of Sian's office did she start to acknowledge her pounding heart and erratic breathing. _That could be from the stairs. Oh shut up and knock you donut._

Sophie raised her hand to the door, taking in a deep breath and squinting slightly, turning her head away from the door as she curled her hand in to a fist ready to knock but quickly pulled it back down to her side. "You are pathetic." she muttered under her breath, looking around to make sure no one else was in the vicinity to see her making an arse of herself. She knew that everyone else would have left by now, it was quarter past five and only Sian tended to stay after five in order to get some extra work done before she headed home.

"Okay …" Sophie inhaled deeply, raising her hand to the door a second time and quickly rapping her knuckles against the wood before she had a chance to talk herself out of it.

"Fuck off Sophie." came Sian's mumbled voice from the other side of the door.

Sophie's eyebrows knitted together, ignoring Sian's words and opening the door, stepping in to the office and closing it behind her.

"Wow, violent and deaf … what a catch." muttered Sian, refusing to lift her gaze from the paperwork in front of her.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Sophie, choosing to brush off what Sian had said.

"Because no one else is ever here at this time." answered Sian coldly. "Now again, fuck off."

"Look I know what I did was wrong okay? I can't apologise enough." started Sophie, making her way sheepishly further in to the room, "But we both said some horrible things a-"

Sian's head shot up from her desk, narrowing her eyes at Sophie, "Yeah but I didn't hit you."

"No but it still hurt Sian." shot Sophie, trying not to be disheartened too much by Sian's tone.

"Don't even try and compare the two." Sian narrowed her eyes a little further, not overly enthusiastic about entering in to a discussion about the previous events with Sophie.

"So that's it? You just want to give up what we have an-"

"What we have?" scoffed Sian, standing up and placing her hands down on the desk, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for everything she had to say, "We have **nothing **Sophie. We had a few nights that were spent together after I managed to sneak away from my boyfriend. I can't take you any of the places I wanna take you, we can't have a proper relationship. I managed to fuck it all up in what? A week? Two max because I couldn't say no to Paul … We get in to a huge fight and regardless of the fact you're the one person on this planet who knows the abuse I went through in the **only **serious relationship I've ever had, you still find it in yourself to hit me … Taking what we've both done in to account, how can we ever trust each other?"

"I didn't say I don't trust you … I just don't trust the whole Paul thing. I know that if he wasn't in the picture there wouldn't be a problem." stated Sophie.

"But … he is in the picture."

"Look I'm …. I just think we should talk about this properly okay? I think we owe it to ourselves to at least hear each other out and if we really think we can't sort it we'll … go our separate ways. Okay?" Sophie raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Sian sat at her desk, her arms folded in front of her, studying Sophie carefully before gesturing to the chair in front of her.

Sophie gave her a small smile before sitting down in the chair, Sian's frosty expression remaining firmly etched across her face. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry…."

"That's all you've got?" scoffed Sian, looking back at the brunette severely unimpressed.

Sophie sat back in the chair, letting out a long sigh and running her fingers through her hair, "Do you honestly think that was me back there? You … We were both trying to hurt each other so badly and it was just a matter of time before one of us snapped. I'm sorry it was me and I'm sorry it happened the way it did … If I could take it back I would. We were both so mad and it escalated so quickly … I shocked myself when it happened … I know nothing will ever excuse it but … I never want to hurt you Sian, I love you. I promise that nothing like that will ever happen again."

Sian had been watching Sophie carefully as she spoke, taking in every word and hearing the sincerity in her voice. "I know it won't."

"You do?" asked Sophie, a little afraid of what Sian meant by this.

Sian nodded, pursing her lips together briefly, "Because if it ever does, I'll kick the shit out of you."

Sophie cocked her head slightly, both girls maintaining eye contact as Sian stared back, straight faced as silence washed over them. Sophie noticed a small twitch at the corner of the blonde's lips and it wasn't long before a grin formed on both of their faces.

"Okay deal." agreed Sophie, both girls smirking at one another.

After a few moments, the grins faded and seriousness settled over them again, both girls well aware that a small joke wasn't going to fix things.

"You really hurt me Soph." whispered Sian, almost afraid to break the silence.

Sophie ran her hand along the desktop, eventually reaching Sian's hand and taking it in her own, "I'll never hurt you again, I promise you that."

Sian nodded, looking down at her lap briefly before bringing her gaze up to meet Sophie's again, "I've heard that before."

"I know … it was just when you said that about my Dad … I can't … You know how I feel about that and the fact you said it just to hurt me … I just saw red. It'll never happen again."

"I believe you." Sian spoke quietly and it broke Sophie's heart to hear the fragility in her voice. She couldn't believe she had caused it and she resented herself for her earlier actions.

"So … our next problem … Why did you do it?" Sophie didn't really want to ask the question but she knew it was another issue they had to discuss.

Sian let out a long sigh, leaning back in her chair whilst trying to think of the appropriate response, "I … I can't even give you an answer … Or at least not a very good one … Things were getting really hard with him and he just wouldn't stop pushing it, I knew he was gonna start getting suspicious and when I almost crumbled a few days ago and phoned you in the toilets you were the one that told me to stick to the plan and I had to stay strong … I couldn't see any other way than to just do it … I was really drunk." Sian watched as Sophie cocked an eyebrow at her and she quickly started speaking again, "I know that's no excuse but it at least helped me get through a horrible ordeal. I didn't want to do it and the only thing I could think of the whole time was how I wished it was you instead. I wasn't lying when I told you I didn't want him. Do you think I'd have been putting on this ridiculous charade for a week if I didn't want rid of him? It's been horrible and there's been so many times where I've nearly just given in and told him to fuck off. But I don't want our relationship to be something we end up regretting because we both suffer for it. I just thought … if I slept with him, gave him what he wanted, got it out the way then … Well we could get on with the plan and be a step closer to getting rid of him."

"I don't want to suffer for it either …" muttered Sophie, "And I definitely want rid of him."

Sian managed a weak laugh, "Times that by a billion and you're where I am."

"I just …" Sophie let out a small groan of frustration, unable to quite express how she was feeling, "It grosses me out no end knowing that he's been with you like that before me. I HATE thinking about the two of you having sex … it honestly makes me gag a little bit. And … I guess the reason I was so mad was I just felt kind of betrayed."

Sian nodded, "I don't blame you … I told you I wasn't sleeping with him and then I did. I honestly hate myself for doing it. I got myself in to this stupid mess by being … well, a slut so I deserve everything I've got."

Sophie reached her hand across the table again, gently squeezing Sian's hand, "You don't. You don't deserve to be unhappy."

Sian managed a weak smile, squeezing Sophie's hand in return, "Thanks."

Sophie looked down at their hands, stretching her fingers and entwining them with Sian's, gently rubbing the pad of her thumb over the smooth skin of Sian's hand. "Do you still … think we have nothing?"

"I never thought we had nothing Soph." admitted Sian, "I just don't see us being happy like this, I don't see how it can work and we're just hurting each other."

Sophie paused for a second, staring down at the desktop, lost in thought before darting her eyes up to Sian's, "Come away with me this weekend."

"Soph …" started Sian, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wanted to, she could think of nothing she wanted more but it didn't seem possible. "I can't just up and leave. It's the weekend now and I have so much work to do and …. What am I gonna tell Paul?"

"Bring your work. Let's just grab a hotel out of the city and spend some time together. Tell Paul you have a conference to go to. Please … Just see how amazing it would be if it was me and you and no one else."

"But Sophie … Why aren't you mad at me? I slept with Paul and now you're asking me t-"

"I don't care Sian. I just want you." interrupted Sophie, "I just want to have time with you where we don't worry about losing our jobs or sneaking around or fucking Rick"

Sian giggled at Sophie's nickname for Paul and felt her resolve breaking, "I dunno Soph …"

"Please Sian … Let's just be a couple for a few days." Sophie pouted her lip at Sian, knowing it was her best chance of breaking her.

Sian clutched her hands to her face, letting out a groan before lowering them and shaking her head at Sophie, a smirk across her lips, "Do you have to give me that face?"

"Why not? It works a charm every time." chuckled Sophie, pouting again.

"Fine!" stated Sian, admitting defeat earning her an excited squeal from Sophie. "Where are we going?"

"You just let me handle that. I'll pick you up in an hour b-"

"SOPHIE!" interrupted Sian, staring wide eyed back at the brunette, "I can't be ready in an hour, I need to go home and change and pack and … sort out my work!"

Sophie rolled her eyes, getting up from her chair, "Okay, an hour and a half. Be ready or you'll be sorry!"

Sian sighed, realising that was the best she was going to get, "Okay, an hour and a half. I'll see you at mine."

Sophie clapped her hands together excitedly, leaning over the desk and pecking Sian's lips quickly before practically skipping out of the office. _Shit … I need to find somewhere for us to stay in an hour and a half._


	25. Chapter 25

The drive had been filled with comfortable silences and idle conversation as the girls made their way out of the city towards the hotel that Sophie had picked. She'd booked them in to a rather small yet slightly upmarket hotel in a little town an hour or so outside of Manchester, as it seemed far enough away for them not to get caught together but also close enough that they wouldn't have to drive very far.

The drive had been pleasant enough, both of the women chatting and giggling, just enjoying one another's company, however both also knew that there was still something hanging over the two of them and regardless of the fact they'd decided to come away together for the weekend, the argument they'd previously had was far from over. It was going to take a lot more than a few apologies and a ten minute conversation to heal the wounds that had been created from their fight but it was progress, and this weekend away was something they both needed so for now, they were willing to forget about everything else and just enjoy themselves.

As Sophie pulled in to the hotel car park, Sian was unable to stop the small excited noise that escaped her lips and the beaming smile on her face causing Sophie to let out a chuckle. Sophie watched as Sian's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, the blonde having though her sound had been disguised by the crunching of the gravel beneath the car's tyres.

Sophie stretched her hand out, resting it on Sian's thigh, "Don't be embarrassed babe, it's dead cute."

"I don't really do cute." muttered Sian, scrunching up her nose and rubbing it uncomfortably causing Sophie to release another small chuckle at her expense.

"Right … " Sophie pulled the handbrake up, turning off the engine and looking around. "Here we are."

Sian slid down in her chair a little, ducking her head to look out the window at the building in front of her, "Looks nice."

"Well I don't like to stay at shitholes babe." chuckled Sophie, opening her car down and stepping out of the vehicle.

"Didn't realise you were such a classy bird Webster, you really are exceeding my expectations." teased Sian as she followed the brunette's lead, stepping out of the vehicle and following her round to the boot of the car, picking out her suitcase and dropping it to the ground.

"Are you saying I look like someone who'd stay in a shithole?" asked Sophie, half jokingly.

"Nope … not at all." Sian deliberately tried to sound unconvincing, knocking her hip playfully against Sophie's as they both giggled, making their way in to the hotel as they continued to bicker light-heartedly.

The woman at the welcome desk smiled warmly at the pair, regardless of the fact they were still nudging each other and squabbling amongst themselves all the way to the desk, only stopping when they were right in front of the receptionist.

"Hello, welcome to the Grand Hotel, are you checking in ladies?"

"Yes we are. It's for Webster." answered Sophie, smiling at the woman as she nodded in response and started typing on her computer.

"Ahhh yes, here we are. Sophie Webster, one double room for two nights. Correct?" the woman looked up at Sophie who nodded back at her. "Excellent. Well Miss Webster, here's your room key. You're in room 1015 which is located on the first floor to the right of the escalator. You've booked breakfast with your stay which is served every morning between seven and ten in the restaurant which is just down the corridor there. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, you can reach the desk on extension 123 on your room telephone."

Sophie nodded along with what the woman was saying, taking in all of the information, "Okay, brilliant thank you."

"No problem Miss Webster. Is there anything else I can help you with?" asked the woman.

"No I think that's all thank you."

"Excellent. Well I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Sophie and Sian both thanked the woman a final time before making their way towards the stairs.

Sian stopped at the bottom of the staircase and Sophie turned, frowning at her in confusion. "What are you waiting for?"

Sian looked down at her suitcase and then back to Sophie incredulously, "I've got a heavy bag, let's take the lift."

"Are you kidding, you've got one bag and we're on the **first **floor." argued Sophie, trying not to roll her eyes at Sian's behaviour.

"Well the lift's there for a reason. And I don't wanna wear myself out before I get to the room." Sian added a wink on the end of her sentence.

Sophie shook her head, unable to stop the grin on her face, "Give it here you lazy mare."

Sian reluctantly handed over her suitcase as Sophie picked it up, starting to make her way up the stairs.

"Are you trying to seduce me with your amazing muscle's Soph?" giggled Sian as the pair reached the top of the staircase, Sophie looking quickly at the sign in front of her with the room numbers on before heading off to the right.

"I thought I already had seduced you?" asked Sophie, turning and cocking an eyebrow at the blonde, "Why else are you in a hotel with me for the weekend?"

Sian shrugged, "I though it was just a chance for a bit of peace and quiet. Get some work done, chill out a bit, have a nice chat."

Sophie shook her head, placing the suitcases down in front of the door and pulling the room key out of her pocket, "We can do that anywhere Sian."

She pushed the door open, placing the key back in her pocket and picking up the suitcases and making her way in to the room, closely followed by Sian. "But …"

Sophie place the suitcases down, turning to face the blonde who had just closed the door. "We can't do this anywhere."

Sian let out a squeal mixed with a giggle as Sophie wrapped her arms around her waist, picking her up and carrying her towards the bed, kicking her legs playfully in a mock attempt to wriggle free.

"Soph, what are you doing." giggled Sian as Sophie lowered her on to the bed, leaning down on top of her, her hands placed either side of the blonde's head.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Sophie, a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she moved her hands to the buttons on Sian's shirt, slowly starting to pop them open.

Sian smirked up at the brunette, "Well it would appear you're trying to undress me Miss Webster."

"Trying?" scoffed Sophie as she quickly unbuttoned the rest of Sian's shirt, spreading it open, "More like succeeding."

Sian let out another small giggle, sitting up slightly so she was leaning back on her elbows, "You're such a goof."

"A goof that you love." stated Sophie, a smirk firmly etched across her face as she pulled Sian's shirt off and threw it to the side.

"Hmmm is that so?" asked Sian, sitting up a little further, her hands resting at Sophie's hips, gently running her fingers over the brunette's body before gripping the bottom of her t shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Mhhmmm." answered Sophie, leaning down and beginning to place a few delicate kisses across Sian's bare shoulders, across towards her collarbone, hearing a small gasp escape the blonde's mouth as her lips brushed across a particularly sensitive spot.

"I don't really go for goofs." whispered Sian, wrapping her arms around Sophie's shoulders, playing with the small hairs at the top of her neck as the brunette started to feather kisses a little further up.

Sophie ran her tongue over Sian's neck, up towards her pulse point, taking the skin in her mouth and sucking it gently, eliciting a small moan from the blonde. Sian felt Sophie smirk in to her neck before kissing her way further up.

Sophie's hands started to explore Sian's body, running her fingertips over the taut, bare skin on her stomach, enjoying the soft warm feeling. She could feel the goosebumps rising beneath her touch as her fingertips continued to trace shapes over the blonde's skin, her breathing becoming slightly more rapid as Sophie took her ear lobe in her mouth, nibbling along the soft skin briefly, "Tell me you love me."

Sian moved her hands so they were cupping Sophie's face, lifting it to meet her own, their eyes locking together. She could see that Sophie's eyes had darkened somewhat from their usual sparkling blue but there was something else there as well, almost an unsureness. Sian swallowed down the lump in her throat, trying to calm her racing heart, "I love you."

Sophie leant down, taking Sian's upper lip in between her own, kissing it lightly, neither girl closing their eyes and breaking their eye contact as Sophie's right hand continued to caress Sian's body, her left hand propping her up. "Only me?"

Sian nodded, her thumb delicately stroking the skin on Sophie's cheek, "Only you babe. I promise."

A small smile formed on Sophie's lips at Sian's words and she pressed her lips to the blonde's once again, placing a few kisses on them before resting their foreheads together, "Never give up on us Sian."

Sian moved her right hand, snaking her around Sophie's body and unclipping her bra, her eyes never once leaving Sophie's as the bra dropped from her body, Sian quickly throwing it to one side before leaning up and capturing Sophie's lips, her arms wrapping around the brunette's body as she flipped them so she was on top.

Sian shuffled her self down, sitting down in between Sophie's legs as her hands traced over the brunette's body, starting from the top of her sides, moving in towards her stomach, across her abs and then back out over her hips. Sian enjoyed every aspect of Sophie's body, her tight, toned stomach, the way you could feel the muscles in her abs if you slowly ran your fingers over them, how her hip bones stuck out slightly and the way every inch of her skin was silky smooth.

"You are so beautiful." whispered Sian, her hands over Sophie's hips as she gently caressed the skin with her thumbs before moving them down to the fastening of the brunette's jeans.

The eye contact between the two of them had become incredibly intense, niether girl wanting to break it, Sophie carefully watching Sian's every move as her hands worked the button and zipper of her jeans. Sian bit down on her lower lip, noticing Sophie's chest starting to rise and fall more rapidly as she lowered her jeans and underwear in one swift movement before throwing them to one side.

The eye contact was finally broken as Sian lowered her gaze, taking in Sophie's naked body in front of her, carefully scanning over every inch of skin.

Sian shifted her body, moving up so her face was level with Sophie's, resting on her side, one leg draped over Sophie's body.

Sophie swallowed hard, as Sian ran her index finger up her side sending a shiver down her back, watching as the blonde poked her tongue out, running it over her lower lip to moisten it.

Sian's hand got to the top of Sophie's torso, her finger continuing it's journey over the brunette's shoulder, across to her collarbone and up her neck, her hand eventually cupping Sophie's face. "I'll never give up on us Sophie Webster."

Sophie nodded as Sian lowered her hand again, resting it on her hip, her fingertips delicately caressing the skin, dancing down so they were now over her thigh.

"But I promise you … If you ever hurt me again, you'll be sorry." finished Sian as her hand moved down to Sophie's inner thigh, watching as the brunette's breath hitched as her hand travelled higher.

Sophie couldn't look away from Sian, the way her dazzling blue eyes were burning in to her. Under any other circumstance she might have thought Sian was joking but she could see it in her eyes that she wasn't. The sincerity in her words was chilling and all Sophie could manage was a nod and a small whimper in response.

Sian propped herself up on her elbow, biting down on her lower lip as her hand travelled to the top of Sophie's inner thigh, finally reaching their destination. She watched Sophie intently, enjoying the effect she had on the brunette, how her chest was flushed, her breathing ragged, a crease in her forehead as she clenched her eyes shut.

She heard the brunette let out a gasp as she slid her hand up, her finger running along the full length of Sophie's centre, feeling the warm, wetness that was waiting for her.

"Please babe." whispered Sophie, her arms wrapped firmly around the blonde, her fingers pressed in to the soft skin on her shoulders. "I want you."

The brunette dug her fingernails in to Sian's back as she felt the blonde's finger gently start rubbing on her clit, unable to stop the moan that escaped her lips.

Sian began placing kisses along the skin on Sophie's neck, occasionally nipping it between her teeth.

Sophie began bucking her hips against Sian's hand, desperate for more contact, desperate for more of the blonde and she was only too happy to oblige, lowering her hand and easily slipping two fingers inside of Sophie.

"Jesus **fucking **Christ." groaned Sophie, throwing her head back against the pillow, her eyes tightly clenching shut as she felt Sian's fingers push harder in to her.

Sian lowered her head, running her tongue along Sophie's collarbone, tasting the saltiness of her skin that was now covered with a light sheen of sweat as she continued to pump her fingers inside of Sophie, building up a steady rhythm.

Sophie felt like she was seconds away from her orgasm as Sian slid another finger inside of her, a loud moan escaping her mouth as she arched her back, pushing herself up to meet Sian's hand.

Sian knew Sophie was close, feeling the brunette tightening around her, Sophie's fingernails digging in to her shoulders. She moved her thumb up, rubbing the pad of it lightly against Sophie's clit earning her the most guttural moan to escape the brunette's lips.

"Do it harder." panted Sophie in between her moans, digging her fingernails in to Sian's skin even harder as she felt her body starting to shake slightly, her breathing becoming more erratic as she got closer to climaxing.

Sian did as she was told, pressing down hard on Sophie's clit with her thumb, feeling the brunette tighten her grip around her shoulders, her mouth slightly agape as she pressed their foreheads together.

"Open your eyes." whispered Sian.

Sophie slowly flickered her eyes open, struggling somewhat to keep them open as she felt Sian flick her thumb over her clit again.

With a curl of the blonde's fingers, she couldn't help herself and threw her head back again, her eyes shutting tightly.

"Look at me Soph." whispered Sian, this time with more authority in her voice as Sophie struggled to do as instructed, rocking her hips against Sian's fingers as she curled them again, an intense feeling of pleasure shooting through her body as her orgasm started to hit.

"Shit … Sian … Fuccckkk" Sophie gripped on to the blonde's body tightly as her muscles tightened around her fingers and her body shuttered, a final moan of ecstasy escaping her lips as pleasure washed over her body.

Sian slowed her fingers, allowing Sophie to ride out her orgasm as her moans became quieter and less frequent, becoming more like whimpers as she came down from her high, throwing her head back against the pillow as her body went limp.

"That was …. Wow." mumbled Sophie in between deep breaths as she tried to calm herself.

"Yeah…" sighed out Sian in agreement, bringing her lips up to meet Sophie's in a heated kiss, her tongue eagerly slipping in to the brunette's waiting mouth, their tongues wrapping around one another as their lips moved in sync, a moan escaping Sian that vibrated against Sophie's lips sending a shiver down her spine.

Sophie brought her hands up to Sian's face, cupping her cheeks as they broke out of the kiss, their forehead rested together, "I'll never stop loving you Sian Powers, no matter what happens."

Sian smiled, exhaling deeply as she placed her hands on Sophie's sides, holding her tight, "I love you so much, I'm sorry for everything."

Sophie shushed Sian, stroking across the skin on her cheek with her thumb, "Let's not focus on that okay?"

Sian nodded against Sophie's forehead, both girls allowing a content silence to wash over them as they lay in their embrace, running their fingers delicately over the other's skin, enjoying the feeling of just being together.

"This is nice isn't it." whispered Sian as Sophie's eyes opened, looking back at her with slight confusion, "I don't have to leave. We have all night and all of tomorrow … It's just me and you."

A huge smile broke out on both girl's faces as they realised it was true, "It'll be like this every night one day, I'll make sure of it." stated Sophie, placing a kiss on Sian's nose. "But for now …."

Sian giggled as Sophie rolled them over so she was now on top, "This is slightly unfair that I have to be completely naked and you're only missing a shirt, strip Powers."


	26. Chapter 26

"This has been the best weekend ever." stated Sian, entwining her fingers with Sophie's across the table, a beaming smile on her face.

"I wouldn't go as far to say ever …" teased Sophie, a small giggle escaping her lips as she felt Sian squeeze on her fingers playfully. "Okay, okay, I take it back, best weekend ever."

Sian loosened her grip on Sophie's fingers, a smirk on her face, "That's what I thought."

"Thanks for dinner, you didn't have to pay for it." Sophie smiled as she picked up her glass of wine, taking a sip before placing it back on the table.

"Well it's only fair since you paid for the hotel." stated Sian, running her thumb delicately over the top of Sophie's hand. "Never had you pegged as a wine drinker."

"I'm full of surprises." answered Sophie, adding a small wink causing Sian to roll her eyes.

"Seriously Soph … I've loved spending this weekend with you, everything about it has been perfect."

Sophie's face lit up at Sian's words. In all honesty she'd been a little nervous about the whole thing, knowing that there was still something hanging over them since their argument but for the entirety of the weekend, it had been nothing but fun. During the day they'd went into town, enjoying the fact they could walk around holding hands, occasionally giving the other a quick peck on the lips. It felt amazing to have so much freedom together, not have to worry about who might see them or how little time they had, just enjoying themselves and being with one another.

It was now the last night of their stay and they had went for dinner in the hotel restaurant, hands entwined over the table, not having to be concerned about anyone thinking they were a couple. In the hotel, for this weekend, they _were_ a couple and they didn't care who thought so.

"We'll have to do this more often." stated Sophie, Sian nodding eagerly in response.

"I'd like that." Sian answered simply, a warm smile on both of their lips.

"Come on, there's something I've been dying to do since we got here." said Sophie, a grin on her face as she stood up from the table, holding her hand out for Sian to take.

Sian gave her a puzzled yet slightly amused look, "Should I be scared?"

Sophie chuckled, shaking her head as Sian threaded her fingers through her own, following her out of the restaurant, "Not at all."

Half an hour later, Sophie threw her head back against the side of the bath tub, letting out a long, content sigh, a beaming smile plastered on her face as she closed her eyes, "That's the stuff."

Sian chuckled at Sophie's behaviour, "This isn't really what I thought you had in mind."

Sophie's head shot up from it's previous position, her eyes meeting Sian's gaze, "Are you disappointed?"

"Nope." Sian shook her head enthusiastically, "This is amazing."

Sophie bit down on her lower lip, a small smirk forming on her face as she looked back at the blonde in front of her, "I could get used to this."

Sian took a sip of her champagne, watching Sophie carefully as she played with the bubbles around her, "Yeah … this is definitely something we should do again."

Sophie giggled, "This is a bit gay though."

"This is **a lot **gay Sophie." stated Sian, a small frown on her face.

"No I mean like … this is cheesy as fuck." chuckled Sophie, "We're sharing a bubble bath, sipping on champagne, in a hotel. This is like something out of a rom com."

Sian couldn't help but laugh, "Well I like rom coms so it's fine."

"Yeah at least it's not like my favourite movie." joked Sophie causing the blonde to burst in to laughter.

"Yeah I don't really fancy Brucey bursting in here in his white vest, kicking the shit out of some bad guys."

"I think that'd be pretty awesome personally … but maybe later after I've relaxed a bit." Sophie grinned, shuffling down in the bathtub a little and closing her eyes, resting her head against the back.

Sian nodded and murmured something in agreement, not taking her eyes off Sophie, enjoying the fact that occasionally when the brunette would shift her position, the bubbles would briefly disperse, allowing Sian to see more of her body underneath the water.

"Stop perving." muttered Sophie, opening one of her eyes a fraction and squinting at Sian, a small smirk on her lips.

"Not perving … just enjoying the view."

"Mhhhm? Explain the drool then." teased Sophie, closing her eye again as Sian raised her hand to her mouth, feeling the small amount of wetness that had gathered at the corner of her mouth, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Cheeky bitch." muttered the blonde earning her a chuckle from Sophie.

The girls sat without speaking for a while, enjoying the heat from the bathtub, the feeling of the other girls skin against their own as the lay side by side facing each other, the comfortable silence that always seemed to fall over them and the fact that at that moment in time, no one else mattered.

Sophie let out a hum of contentment as she felt Sian's leg brush against her own, the blonde bending her leg at the knee and slowly dragging her foot along Sophie's thigh.

"Soph." whispered Sian as she trailed her foot along Sophie's leg.

"Mhhmm?" asked Sophie, refusing to open her eyes as she enjoyed the moment.

"What are we gonna do when we go back?" asked Sian, Sophie's eyes instantly shooting open as she heard the seriousness in her voice.

"Do we have to talk about that now?" pleaded Sophie, pulling a face of extreme displeasure at the subject.

"We have to take about it babe." stated Sian, trying to be the voice of reason, however much she also didn't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever.

Sophie let out a long sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she contemplated what Sian had said, "I guess we just … carry on."

"Carry on?"

Sophie shrugged, "Yeah … you keep trying to get Paul to break up with you and we keep seeing each other when we can. If you … want to keep seeing me?"

"Of course I do." Sian spoke sincerely and Sophie couldn't help but smile back. "I just …" Sian threw her head back, letting out a frustrated groan, "This is shit. I don't want anything to do with him. I want … this."

Sophie nodded, not sure how to reply, "Me too."

Sian trailed her hand along the length of the side of the bath towards Sophie's hand, gripping it in her own and squeezing it gently, "I'm not going to sleep with him … I don't want to be with anyone like that if it's not you."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Sophie, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Because I don't want you to worry about it. I promise you Soph … No matter what happens, I'm not going to sleep with anyone else."

Sophie paused for a second, her mouth slightly agape until she spoke, "Wait … we're not meant to be sleeping with other people?"

Sian stared wide eyed back at the brunette, a little taken aback until she noticed her lips starting to turn up in to a smirk, "Fucking cow." muttered the blonde, splashing some water at Sophie playfully.

Sophie opened her mouth in mock shock, "Oh you wanna go?"

Sian cocked an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side, "Is that a threat I hear?"

Sophie's face broke out in to a broad grin as she lowered her hand to the water, flicking it towards Sian who scrunched her face up, tightly clenching her eyes as the water hit her.

"You are so dead Sophie Webster." Sian thrust her hand down in to the water with some force causing a wave of water to travel towards Sophie, soaking the brunette and subsequently half of the bathroom.

"SIAN! You're gonna flood the place!" spluttered Sophie as the water ran down her face.

Sian giggled shaking her head, "You worry too much."

"This is a nice hotel … I don't wanna get, I dunno, blacklisted or something for drowning the bathroom." muttered Sophie.

"Why's that? Planning on bringing other girls here?" teased Sian.

"Har Har." answered Sophie sarcastically, narrowing her eyes in mock anger at the blonde.

"Soooo … What have you got planned for us tomorrow? On our last day before we face reality." asked Sian, knocking back the small amount of champagne that was remaining in her glass.

"What makes you think I have a plan?"

Sian sniggered, "Please Soph … I know you have this full thing planned out. You've got your little organiser in the next room with our full schedule for the weekend."

"No I don't …" mumbled Sophie, feeling the colour starting to rise in her cheeks.

"Oh really?" asked Sian disbelievingly, cocking her head to the side as she placed her hands either side of the bath tub, "So you're saying if I went in to your bag right now, I wouldn't find it?"

"Wha … No! …"

Sian's smirk grew in size as she lifted herself out of the bath, watching as Sophie's eyes widened, quickly standing up and following the blonde. Sian giggled as she ran out of the bathroom, not bothering to dry herself as the tried to beat Sophie in to the bathroom, making a lunge for Sophie's bag just before the brunette could grab it.

"Sian give it back!" protested Sophie, trying to grab the bag out of her hands.

Sian ignored Sophie's pleas, a massive grin on her face as she pulled the bag away from the brunette every time she reached out to take it, pushing her hand inside of it, rummaging around for Sophie's organiser.

"Okay FINE! I have a plan!" admitted Sophie, a scowl on her face as Sian gave her a self-satisfied smirk before handing the bag over.

"I knew it."

"What? I like to be organised." mumbled Sophie, looking embarrassed as she placed her bag down on the table.

"Awww babe." Sian moved over towards Sophie, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. "I think it's dead cute."

Sophie looked down, refusing to meet Sian's gaze, "I just wanted this weekend to be perfect for us both."

"And it is Soph." Sian lifted her hand, resting her forefinger under Sophie's chin, lifting her face so it was level with her own. "So … what's on the cards for tomorrow."

"You're just gonna have to wait and see." stated Sophie.

"I'm sure I can get it out of you." Sian bit down on her lower lip, her hands firmly placed on Sophie's hips as she walked the pair of them over towards the bed.

….

"Okay this was TOTALLY worth waiting for." stated Sian happily as she walked hand in hand with Sophie.

Sophie had taken the pair of them to a carnival that was in town for the weekend. She'd found out about it by accident when she was searching for a hotel and decided it would be something really fun for them to do on the way home. So far her and Sian had acted like really big kids, paying a fortune to go on all the rides, Sian nearly throwing up on one of them that threw the riders around, somewhat unnecessarily, causing Sophie to laugh until her ribs hurt as the blonde swayed on the spot looking extremely pale as she tried to recover from the ride. Needless to say Sian hadn't been very happy and had sulked for a while, until Sophie bought her a big bag of candyfloss as an apology and she was unable to keep up the sad charade.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Sophie smiled over at the blonde, swinging their hands between them as they walked idly by the many stalls that were lined up. Sophie's eye suddenly caught sight of something in one of the stalls and got a tighter grip on Sian's hand before dragging her quickly off to the side.

"Jesus Soph, nearly ripped my arm out the socket." grumbled Sian as they stopped in front of one of the stalls, lifting her arm and rubbing on it.

"Look!" squealed Sophie, pointing in the direction of the stall.

Sian followed the direction Sophie's arm was pointing in to a cuddly toy that was hanging from the stall. "Yes?"

"It's cute! I'm gonna win it." stated Sophie matter of factly, digging in to the pocket of her jeans for some change.

Sian scoffed, rolling her eyes causing Sophie to look up at her with a frown.

"What?"

"You're never gonna win."

Sophie raised her eyebrows, "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm just saying … these things are a rip off. You're not gonna win."

"Maybe **you **couldn't win." muttered Sophie, pulling the change out of her pocket and quickly counting it in her hand.

"Hello pretty ladies!" came the voice of the worker at the stall, walking over towards Sophie and Sian, a broad smile on his face. "Fancy a go? Five pounds for three tries. All you need to do is knock all the cans down."

"Yes please." answered Sophie, returning the man's warm smile and handing the money over as he gave her three small solid balls in return.

Sian folded her arms across her chest, shifting her weight to one side as she watched Sophie lift one of the balls and throw it up in the air before catching it a couple of times.

"Watch and learn babe." stated Sophie before turning her attention back to the six tin cans that were stacked up in a pyramid and throwing the ball with all the force she had towards them, watching as only four fell off the back of the stand.

"Almost." said Sian, trying her best to sound supportive as much as she believed Sophie was doomed to fail.

"Yeah … just warming up." said Sophie, sounding a little less confident that the first time as she picked up another ball. Sophie squinted her eyes, holding the ball up as she took aim before swinging her arm back and propelling the ball towards the cans, only managing to knock four down again, muttering several profanities under her breath.

"Third times a charm." stated Sian, raising her eyebrows and nodding towards Sophie, slightly amused.

Sophie nodded back at the blonde, feeling even more disheartened as she picked up the final ball and raised it to her face. "Come on buddy, just knock all these tins down, you can do it for me." she whispered causing Sian to burst out laughing.

"Just throw the ball Soph."

Sophie turned and scowled at the blonde before turning back to the ball, "Don't listen to her, we can do this."

Sophie leaned back, taking a deep breath as she launched the balls towards the tins, not releasing her breath until the ball hit, watching as all but one cascaded down.

"Bad luck miss, wanna try again?" asked the man working at the stall as Sophie shook her head, a look of disappointment on her face.

Sian felt her heart melt at the sad look on Sophie's face and dug her hand in to her pocket, finding a five pound note and slamming it down on the counter. "I'll try."

The man's face lit up, taking the five pound note and handing three balls over to Sian.

"I thought it was a rip off?" muttered Sophie as Sian picked up one of the balls, weighing it up in her hands as she assessed the tins in front of her.

"Doesn't hurt to try does it." said Sian, not taking her eyes off the tins in front of her, "Plus I couldn't stand you sulking all the way home."

Sophie stepped back as Sian bit down on her lower lip, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the ball and then to the tins, repeating this a few times as she composed herself.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "It's a carnival game, not a military operation Sian."

Sian chuckled, turning back to Sophie and giving her a wink, "Now **you **watch and learn." Sian turned back to the stall, inhaling deeply as she leant back, gripping tightly on the ball for a second before launching it forward, hearing the loud clatter as the tins started to fall, Sophie watched wide eyed as one after the other they fell to the ground.

"And that's how it's done!" squealed Sian jumping on the spot and throwing her arms up in delight, a huge grin on her face as she turned to face Sophie.

"Here you go miss." said the man behind the counter, handing the stuffed toy over to Sian who took it and thanked him.

"You do realise for ten pounds I could have got you a much nicer toy than this?" said Sian as she walked over towards Sophie.

"You do realise that your head was big enough before you also became the master of carnival games?" teased Sophie as Sian stopped in front of her.

"Is that any way to speak to the girl that just won you the stuffed toy you want?" asked Sian as she waved the toy in front of Sophie who pouted and shook her head. "Here you go you big softy."

Sophie squealed in delight as she took the toy from Sian before wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck in a tight hug, "Thank you!"

Sian chuckled, snaking her arms around Sophie's waist, "No problem."

As they broke out of the hug, Sophie looked down at her watch and pulled a face, "We have to leave."

"Urgh!" groaned Sian looking disappointed, "Can't we just stay here and run away? Become carnies?"

Sophie giggled, "I don't think we could if I'm honest."

"That would make for an interesting life though wouldn't it?" asked Sian linking her fingers with Sophie's again as they began their walk back to the car.

"It certainly would … but unfortunately we have to go back to reality." sighed Sophie.

Sian suddenly stopped walking, stepping in front of Sophie so she couldn't move any further, placing her hands on the brunette's hips. "Promise me we'll do this again?"

Sophie nodded, "I can't think of anything I want more."

"Good. Because it's been the most amazing weekend of my life." stated Sian.

"Mine too." agreed Sophie, leaning forward as their lips connected in a chaste kiss. "But … we really have to get going, it's getting late."

"Jesus … anyone would think you wanted rid of me!"

"Well I have had to put up with you all weekend." teased Sophie, knocking their hips together playfully.

"Right that's it, I'm taking the toy back!" Sian made a lunge for the stuffed toy but Sophie quickly ripped it out of her reach, screaming her protests as she ran towards the car, Sian hot on her heels, both girls giggling as they ran.


	27. Chapter 27

Just over a week had passed since Sophie and Sian had arrived back from their weekend away, and things seemed to be going good for the pair of them. Paul hadn't been in the least bit suspicious about Sian going away for the weekend, in fact, he didn't even seem to care about it. When she had arrived back and saw him for the first time, he didn't ask any questions about what she'd been up to or even where she'd been, he just didn't show an interest. Sian was pretty sure he was just relieved that he'd had a weekend to himself after her behaviour recently and in all honesty, she couldn't exactly blame him.

Something that had changed dramatically over the week was 'the plan'. Sian had told Sophie it was 'a stupid idea' that was 'doomed to fail from day one' and she wasn't going to stick with it anymore. She wanted nothing to do with Paul and it was hurting her to have to pretend to be besotted with him when all she really wanted was to be with Sophie properly. So now, instead of hounding him with phone calls all day, begging to spend time with him and going on dates every night, she was basically just avoiding him like the plague. Whenever he'd ask to spend time together she'd make an excuse and she never phoned him unless it was about work or absolutely necessary. This made things incredibly easy for Sophie and Sian to be together, they both had a lot more spare time and they would travel out of the city so they could go for dinner together or to a movie without having to worry about getting caught. Sian was a frequent visitor to Sophie's house and her and Rosie were getting on great. Both girls would work together to wind up Sophie (which was something the brunette detested) but it was all in a light-hearted manner and Sian would be sure to make it up to Sophie when they went to bed later that night.

Sophie no longer worked at Sian's office and after the two weeks she'd been working there, she was brought back to her usual cubicle to do her usual work. However, she still did work for Sian's company along with her own work and it wasn't unusual for the blonde to pop over to the office to see Sophie or vice versa so that they could 'discuss work'.

Even Chesney had come round to the idea of Sophie and Sian together, he'd seen how happy they were when they were around one another and as much as he might not admit it in front of his wife, he'd become rather fond of the blonde. One night after Sophie and Sian had returned from their weekend away, Sophie had thrown a small get together at her house for everyone to get to know each other a bit better. Sian had invited Tina to come with her and Sophie had asked Chesney and Katy. Both girls had been incredibly nervous to bring their friends in to the drama that was their relationship and they were both scared that maybe not everyone would be so accepting of what they were doing. However, Tina, Katy and Chesney were all happy for the girls and the evening had been nothing short of a success with everyone getting along like a house on fire.

Sian had remained true to her word and hadn't put herself in any scenario where sleeping with Paul was even an option. They'd seen each other twice outside of work since the weekend away, one being a small lunch and the other being grabbing a drink after they'd left work. Both times Sian had refused to have an alcoholic drink, not because she thought if she was drunk she wouldn't be able to control herself, but because she didn't want to give Paul any ideas that their date would be a repeat of the last time they had a drink together. Sian had also made up feeble excuses why he couldn't come in to her house, knowing that if she invited him in after their date, there was no way he'd leave until he got what he wanted. The only physical contact the two of them had shared over the past week was a couple of small pecks on the lips and Sian was adamant it would stay that way.

Needless to say, things were going well between the two women and their relationship seemed to be better than it ever had been. Since their huge fight, both of them had agreed to just work past it, that they'd both hurt the other really badly and it was going to take time for them each to prove they could be trusted before things were healed completely. And so far, it seemed to be working. They were both incredibly happy and most of the time, it didn't even feel like their relationship was anything to hide. It had started off as something they both knew was wrong, something that could get them in to a lot of trouble if discovered and the whole thing was based on a web of lies and deceit. However, now things just felt like they were two people who had fallen in love and wanted nothing more than to be together. So that's what they were doing.

Sophie was currently sat at her desk, her eyes darting between the work she was meant to be typing up and the clock. It was 12:56, just four minutes until she could leave her cubicle and head over to Sian's office where they could have lunch together. Sophie chuckled to herself, _lunch … yeah right._

"I think I know what you're thinking about." sang Chesney over the top of the thin walls that made up Sophie's work booth.

"I think someone needs to mind their own business." shot back Sophie, looking up from her work briefly to give Chesney a small grin.

Chesney raised his arm, bending it at the elbow so the top of his wrist was in front of his face. "It's 13:01 by me."

Sophie instantly pressed the save button on her computer, silently and quickly pulling on her blazer as she pushed her chair underneath her desk, patting Chesney on the shoulder before swiftly leaving the office.

Getting to see Sian halfway through her shift was the only thing that kept Sophie going. She had been grateful to get back to her ordinary life, back in her usual work environment doing her usual work. She'd missed Chesney popping his head over her cubicle occasionally and having a chat with him and she'd missed the sense of normality that came with her cubicle. She'd also felt it was better that her and Sian keep their work life separate. The way that Paul and Sian had turned out was enough evidence to support Sophie's argument that you should never mix business and pleasure.

Now that she was back at her usual place of work however, she couldn't help but miss working with Sian. The way the blonde would check in on her a few times a day and she'd get to hear the voice that made her heart skip a beat ring through the intercom, making sure that Sophie was okay. She also missed the fact she could pop in to Sian's office when ever she wished, even if it was just to get a quick kiss or merely to see Sian's face.

Sophie was surprised how quickly she'd walked and as she snapped herself out of daydreaming about Sian, it took her a few moments of scanning the area curiously before she realised she was in the elevator on her way up to Sian's office. She looked up to the black screen above the door, watching as the numbers counted up to the floor she was getting off at, her heart beginning to beat that little bit faster as the familiar 'ping' sounded before the door opened and she could step out on to Sian's floor.

A smile was firmly fixed on Sophie's face as she walked through the cubicles that made up the office, occasionally nodding or waving at someone as they said hello to her. Her smile grew in size as she reached Sian's door, her knuckles rapping out a small tune on the wood.

Sian's muffled voice sounded from the inside of the office telling her to come in and Sophie was only too happy to oblige, pushing the door open and quickly shutting it behind her, a beaming smile spread across both girls' faces as they stood facing each other for a while before quickly closing the gap and crashing their lips together.

Sophie raised her hand to Sian's cheek, rubbing her thumb delicately over the skin as she deepened the kiss, feeling the blonde slip her tongue in to her mouth and run it over her own.

Eventually, having to stop for breath, they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together as they locked eyes and smiled.

"I missed you." whispered Sian, her hands resting on Sophie's hips, the brunette still cupping her cheek with her hand.

"You saw me last night." chuckled Sophie.

Sian traced her fingers over Sophie's sides, "Doesn't mean I can't miss you." Sian ran her hands a little further up Sophie's body, gripping the lapels of her blazer in her hands, "I missed this."

Sian started to place kisses along Sophie's jaw, down towards her ear as she pulled open the brunette's blazer, slowly removing it and dropping it to the floor.

"Sian …" Sophie groaned, "We can't … what if Tina comes in again."

Sian giggled at the memory, not ceasing her movements as she moved her hands to the top of Sophie's shirt and started unbuttoning it, "I've told her not to let anyone in when you're here."

"This is very unprofessional Miss Powers." stated Sophie in her best posh voice causing Sian to release another giggle.

"You are one massive goof Sophie Webster." Sian leant back, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as she finished unbuttoning Sophie's shirt and spread it open.

"In a sexy way?" asked Sophie hopefully, raising her eyebrows as she waited for Sian's reply.

Sian nodded, her face contorting in to a serious expression as she placed her hands back on Sophie's hips and started walking backwards, bringing the brunette with her, "Oh in a very sexy way."

As Sian's body hit her desk, Sophie ran her hands down the blonde's thighs to the back of her knees, buckling them as she lifted her up on to the desk. Sophie placed her hands on the top of Sian's legs, pulling them apart slightly before stepping in to the gap.

Sian bit down on her lip again as she felt Sophie's body press against her centre, placing her hands flat against Sophie's chest before running them up towards her shoulders, enjoying the feeling of her soft, warm skin against her palms.

Sophie was about to lean in and press her lips against Sian's but paused as she heard the sound of Tina's voice and a frown instantly etched itself across her face as she tilted her head towards the door.

"Soph, it's okay, she won't let anyone in." whispered Sian, watching as concern started to form in Sophie's eyes.

The brunette was about to turn back and resume what she was doing but froze again as Tina's voice became more clear, obviously right behind the door.

"Paul I really wouldn't if I was-"

Tina was cut off as the door burst open, Paul attempting to side step around her as she tried to block the doorway with her body.

However, it was too late as his eyes had already shot to what was occuring in the room, Sophie and Sian frozen to the spot as what was happening started to sink in.

"What the **hell **is this?" asked Paul, a stunned expression on his face, his mouth slightly agape as he looked over at Sian expectantly.


	28. Chapter 28

A million thoughts flashed through Sian's mind as her eyes darted between the three people in the room, a wild panic coursing through her veins as she considered how she could get out of the predicament she'd suddenly found herself in. _Don't just stand there, think of an excuse you dozy mare. We were just experimenting? I was just checking out this weird rash on her body for her … with my legs wrapped around her waist. It's not what it looks like? Fuck my life._

Sian started panicking more as she realised there was no possible way she could talk her way out of the situation and she was about to lose everything she had worked so hard for. What was the point of enduring the hell she'd been through with Paul for the past few months if it was all wasted now? What was the point in sleeping with him for a job if she'd messed it up and was going to lose it anyway?

"Well?" Paul looked between Sophie and Sian incredulously, looking equally angry and stepped back so she was no longer against Sian, thinking it would probably be best if she wasn't in some sort of state of undress while this was occurring.

"I'll just …" Tina looked over at Sian, unable to think of an acceptable excuse so instead just trailed off and hurried out of the room, away from the impending drama.

As Sian opened her mouth about to answer, a thought suddenly popped in to her head. She had been ready to beg for forgiveness, plead that it wasn't going to happen again and Paul was the one she wanted, that it was all just a horrible mistake. She'd been ready to do all of those things because she couldn't stand the thought of losing everything. However, that's when it hit her, she wasn't going to lose everything. She looked over to Sophie who looked as though she may have been suffering from a mild panic attack as she hurriedly fastened up the buttons to her shirt and she knew that no matter what happened in the next few moments, she'd still have Sophie. She'd still have the woman she was in love with and wasn't that enough?

Sophie looked back at Sian, both of them locking eyes for a few seconds as if trying to decipher what the other was thinking, was it best to just tell the truth and face the consequences or try and lie their way out of it? Sophie knew what she wanted, this was their opportunity to just get things out in the open. Granted, it wasn't in the best possible way and they were probably both going to lose their jobs but at least they could for once just be a normal couple.

"It's errm …" Sian paused for a second, looking over at Sophie briefly who had her eyebrows raised expectantly as she waited for what the blonde had to say, "It's exactly what it looks like."

Sophie's heart started to pound even harder in her chest, so hard she felt like it was making a break for freedom. _She's telling him the truth, she's telling him about us. Jesus, this is it … We're both fucked._

"Webster go back to work." stated Paul calmly, not taking his eyes off Sian.

"I completely understand Sir it's … Wait … What?" asked Sophie, not sure she'd heard him correctly after being so sure she was fired.

"I said go back to work." repeated Paul impatiently.

"But … Aren't you firing me?" Sophie looked back at her boss in a completely confused manner.

Paul turned to face Sophie, giving her his most irritated look, "Do you want me to fire you?"

"Errm … no … not at all Sir."

"Right then. Well I suggest you get back to work. I'm not willing to get rid of my best worker just because this one," he pointed over to Sian with a look of utter disgust, "Can't control herself and has to throw herself at anything with a pulse."

Sophie felt the panic and confusion inside of her quickly dissipate only to be replaced by anger. "Whoa wait, that's uncalled for."

Paul raised an eyebrow at Sophie, clearly unimpressed, "You don't know her like I do Webster. She'll do anything to get ahead. I know this will have all been down to her."

Sian watched as Sophie opened her mouth to speak again and quickly placed her hand on her arm, "Soph, leave it."

Sophie's head shot to the side, eyeing up Sian carefully, "But he can't speak to you like that."

Sian shook her head, she knew Sophie's temper had a way of getting the better of her and she wasn't about to let the brunette ruin her career by sticking up for her. She had a chance to go back to work and get on with her life and Sian was more than happy to let it happen.

"It's fine … just go back to work." stated Sian, trying to sound both firm and caring at the same time as she managed a weak smile.

"I don't want to leave you here." muttered Sophie, attempting to speak quiet enough that Paul couldn't quite hear what she was saying.

"This isn't your fight Sophie." stated Sian, trying desperately to reason the brunette.

Sophie couldn't help but smile at Sian's attempts to get her to leave so that her job would be safe, "If you're involved then it is. I'm not leaving you."

"It's not your job to protect me." whispered Sian.

"And it's not your job to protect me either … I'm staying."

"I am still here you know?"

Both girls turned to face Paul who was looking between the two of them angrily, his eyes narrowed slightly and his chest rising and falling quicker than it should have been.

"So … am I gonna get any answers or am I just meant to think that this is acceptable?" asked Paul, his nostrils flaring as he folded his arms across his chest.

"We know it's not acceptable … We know it shouldn't be happening but …"

"But you did it anyway?" Paul interrupted Sian, clearly not impressed with what she had to say.

"It just happened! We tried to fight it but we couldn't help it." argued Sian, a desperate look in her eyes that was pleading with Paul to believe she was telling the truth.

The man in front of her clearly had other ideas and couldn't suppress the scoff that escaped him, "You couldn't help it? You barely even know each other! Give me strength. You just wanted another shag!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" spat Sophie, stepping in front of Sian slightly as if to shield her from what Paul was saying, "I know her bloody better than you do!"

Paul shook his head, "You know what Webster, I take it back … you are fired."

"Whatever Rick." muttered Sophie, folding her arms and looking around the room as if completely unfazed by being sacked.

Paul narrowed his eyes a little further in Sophie's direction, a little unsure of what she'd just said, "What?"

Sophie's gaze suddenly shot back to Paul as he started speaking, "You know what? You can think what you want of Sian but the only reason you think that is because you were never worthy of seeing the kind, caring, beautiful woman she really is. She never really gave a fuck about you and you were never lucky enough to see the real her."

"Since when were you the expert on our relationship?" shouted Paul, a little taken aback by Sophie's outburst.

"Since you were a complete prick and she chose me over you." shot Sophie, an extreme sense of satisfaction washing over her as she finally got to speak to Paul the way she'd so desired over the years.

"I doubt a quick fumble on her desk counts as choosing you over me. She's my girlfriend!" countered Paul.

Sophie scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief at how clueless Paul could be, "A quick fumble on her desk? You really are fucking dense aren't you?"

Sian had been watching the exchange between the two of them, feeling the impatience build inside of her as they gradually raised their voices and the conversation got more and more out of control. As Paul went to open his mouth to respond to Sophie's last remark, Sian saw the anger in his eyes and felt herself snap, knowing this wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?" shouted Sian, throwing her hands out to the side and glaring between Paul and Sophie who had been stunned in to silence by the blonde's outburst. "How is the bickering getting us anywhere?"

"He started it." mumbled Sophie, looking down at her feet.

"Shut up Sophie." started Sian, seeing a smug grin form on Paul's face as she spoke, "And you can wipe that smirk off your face." continued the blonde, turning and giving Paul a stern look.

"So I walk in on my girlfriend and one of my employees about to have sex on a desk and you think either of you have the right to speak to me the way you are?" shouted Paul, feeling his patience starting to fade, "I'm still waiting for a FUCKING EXPLANATION!"

Sian inhaled deeply, rubbing her forehead as she composed herself for the conversation ahead, "I think you and I both knew our relationship was going nowhere Paul … And I can't help it that I fell for someone else instead."

"What's with all the flowers and the constant phone calls and spending every single day with me then? You were completely obsessed with me!"

"I was trying to get you to break up with me." corrected Sian calmly.

"Then why didn't you just break up with me?" shouted Paul, completely baffled by the information he was receiving, "Why mess me about and act like a lunatic?"

"Because I didn't want to break up with you. I didn't want you to resent me and punish me for our relationship not working. I thought if you broke it off, then you wouldn't be mad at me about it because you'd feel like it ended on your terms."

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment as he thought over what Sian was saying, "So this whole time you didn't even like me?"

Sian looked down at the ground briefly, considering whether brutal honesty was really the way forward before raising her eyes to meet Paul's gaze again and shaking her head slowly, "Not really … I'm sorry Paul."

Paul laughed coldly, "Right … sure you are."

"I am!" pleaded Sian, her words going ignored by the man in front of her.

"So that's it? You just don't want to be with me anymore?" asked Paul, watching as Sian shook her head again.

"I can't help who I fell in love with Paul … It just happened."

At Sian's words, the anger was quickly back in Paul's eyes, "You what now? Love? You love her?"

Sophie didn't appreciate the disbelieving tone Paul spoke with, as if he couldn't see how it was possible that Sian could love her. He had such a jaded idea of the kind of person Sian was and the brunette couldn't help but hate how anyone could possibly think badly of the girl she loved.

"Yes." stated Sian, speaking quietly and simply, unable to think of any other words that were appropriate.

Paul seemed to think about things for a second and Sophie could almost see the cogs turning in his head as he thought about everything that had been happening over the few weeks and both girls soon realised that he was eventually putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Hang on … How long has this been going on behind my back?" shot Paul, eyeing both girls up carefully.

"Paul listen w-"

"Shut up Webster." interrupted Paul, "How long Sian?"

"A … while" mumbled Sian, suddenly unsure whether honesty was indeed the best policy.

"How long Sian?" repeated Paul, his voice a lot more threatening causing Sophie to clench her fists tightly at the way he was speaking to Sian.

Sian closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see his face when she spoke, "We slept together about three weeks ago."

Sian decided it wasn't necessarily a bad thing that she neglected to mention the fact she'd tried to get Sophie to sleep with her weeks before that. And it wasn't necessarily a bad thing that she'd left out the part about her kissing Sophie just a couple of weeks after meeting her on new years eve. _Technicalities … it's bad enough as it is without all the minor details._

Paul ran his hands through his short dark hair, trying not to let his temper get the better of him, "You're … You fucking bitch."

"What have I told you about speaking to her like that?" hissed Sophie, clenching her fists tighter as she tried to keep her anger under control.

Sian turned and rested her hand on Sophie's stomach, holding her so she couldn't step any closer to Paul and the brunette instantly felt a sense of calm wash over her at the contact.

Paul sniggered, "Cute, real cute … You're gonna pay for this Sian."

"We're on to cheap threats now Paul? Really?" asked Sian, cocking an eyebrow at him, refusing to remove her hand from Sophie's abdomen for fear she'd launch herself at Paul.

"It's not a cheap threat Sian … you don't get to mess me around and get away with it." spat Paul, looking at the two women with nothing but disgust.

Sian tucked her arm behind her, reaching across her desk and pressing down on the intercom, "Tina, can you come in her for a second."

Sophie, Sian and Paul stood in silence for a few moments, waiting patiently for Tina to arrive to see what would happen next.

A small knock sounded on the door before Tina sheepishly poked her head in to the room, and expression on her face that showed she'd clearly rather be anywhere else at that moment, "What is it Sian?"

"Can you please escort Mr. Hudson out of the building." said Sian coldly, giving Paul her best glare as he smirked back at her.

"I can see myself out." spat Paul turning to leave before quickly changing his mind and spinning round to face the girls again, "Webster, I want your desk cleared out by the end of the day."

With that, he turned and stormed out of the office leaving the three girls to watch him leave.

"Thank you Tina, you can go back to your desk now." said Sian, giving Tina a grateful smile, the brunette smiling back before making her way back out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Only once the door was closed and they were alone again did both girls let out a long sigh of relief.

"Jesus we are fucked." groaned Sophie, leaning back on Sian's desk and running her fingers through her hair.

"Royally fucked." agreed Sian, walking around her desk and taking a seat as she contemplated the situation they were in. "I'm sorry you got fired."

Sophie shrugged, "At least he didn't kill us."

Despite the circumstances Sian couldn't help but chuckle, "I don't think he would have killed us."

"What do you think he's gonna do?" asked Sophie, standing up from her position on the desk before turning and sitting in the chair in front of Sian.

"I guess … we'll just have to wait and see." stated Sian, unsure what else she could say.

Sophie groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes as she tried to let a sense of calmness wash over her body, "I need to find a job."

"Work for me until you find one?" suggested Sian.

Sophie smiled appreciatively, "You don't have to do that Sian."

Sian laughed and batted her hand in Sophie's direction as if to brush away her words, "I'm gonna be fired soon anyway, may as well stick you on the pay roll for a while before hand."

Sophie joined in with Sian's laughter, "How very generous of you."

Both girls let their laughter fade, a brief moment of silence washing over them as Sian stretched her hand across the table, reaching for Sophie's and squeezing it gently, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Not that you need sticking up for." chuckled Sophie.

"No but … I'm glad that you want to do it." stated Sian, smiling warmly back at the brunette.

Sophie let out a long sigh, running her fingers through her hair, "This is … weird."

"What is?" asked Sian, a puzzled expression on her face.

"We're not a secret anymore. He found out … it's like … out in the open now."

A broad grin formed on both girls faces as Sophie finished talking and realisation finally hit.

"You're right … it's weird." giggled Sian, "But a nice weird."

Sophie nodded in agreement, both women continuing to grin like lunatics at each other as they held hands across the desk, enjoying the fact they could become a real couple now.

"We're still fucked though." stated Sophie.

"Yep." added Sian, locking eyes with the brunette as they both tried to look serious and failed, resulting in a fit of giggles to take over the pair of them, the happiness of the situation managing to vastly outweigh the negatives.


	29. Chapter 29

The week that passed after Paul found out about Sophie and Sian had been near to hell for the blonde, a lot of stress adding to her already heavy workload and a legal battle that she really didn't need at the moment.

Paul had tried to pull out of the deal with Sian's company, stating there was too many complications and differences between the two to continue a working relationship with her which resulted in a legal battle between the two companies as Sian tried to get him to stick to the contract. Several late night meetings between the two of them seemed to get them no where. Even when their lawyers were involved it always seemed to end the same way; a huge argument about Sian's infidelity and the fact she could no longer be trusted.

It had only been a week but Sian already felt like she was fighting a losing battle. She knew what she'd done was wrong and regardless of the fact she was trying her best to save the deal for her company, the people in head office were far from supportive of her. The day that Paul had tried to pull out of the deal, Sian had received a strongly worded email that essentially stated if she didn't fix the mess she'd created, then she'd be sacked in a flash.

Needless to say that everything Sian was going through was putting a lot of strain on her relationship with Sophie. They always knew the danger of what they were doing and the repercussions it could have on their careers and lives but they took the risk regardless and now they were both paying the price for it.

After talking to Sian in her office, Sophie had headed straight back over to her building to clear out her desk, Paul taking great pleasure in watching her do so, opening the door to his office so he could lean against the doorframe with a smug expression on his face as she emptied the contents of her desk. Chesney had of course approached Sophie at her desk, making sure his friend was okay and offering his support. Mostly, he was just upset that his best friend would be leaving the building and he'd no longer have someone working alongside him whose company he truly enjoyed. However, he knew how much Sian meant to Sophie and he knew that once she realised the extent of her feelings, there was never any competition between her job and the blonde.

Sophie had taken great pleasure in her exit from the company, deciding there was no reason not to go out with a bang and as she picked up the box of all her belongings and turned to leave, the guy who worked in the cubicle beside her gave her the perfect opportunity to do so. Sophie had watched as he pushed himself back from his desk and poked his head around the side of her cubicle, asking why she was leaving to which Sophie's response was to point at Paul and say as loud as she could 'Because I fucked his girlfriend' before giving Paul the finger and putting on her best strut as she left the office floor, a small cheer erupting from one of the cubicles as she did so. Chesney phoned Sophie that night to inform her that the one guy who'd cheered for her, was packing his desk up five minutes later.

Since that day, as Sian had suggested, Sophie had been working for the blonde as head of coding which was a small promotion from the position she'd had for the small amount of time she'd worked there previously. Sian offered a much bigger work space in a large cubicle further down the office but Sophie had insisted she liked the desk she had outside of Sian's office and she'd rather keep it. Sophie had been keeping busy with her work, ensuring that everything was done as well as possible so there was less work for Sian to check up on. Sophie could see the stress the blonde was under and she couldn't help the deep feeling of guilt that resided in the bit of her stomach at the thought that Sian was going through so much trouble for the sake of their relationship.

It was now a Friday and Sian had for once managed to get out of work at five o clock without having to go through another meeting with lawyers or Paul or a potential client. Sophie drove the pair home from work, both opting to go to Sian's house as neither of them had the energy or the desire to spend time with Rosie that evening. The drive was filled with silence, both just enjoying the fact they were in a stress free atmosphere that didn't require any effort. In all honesty, Sian didn't have the drive to force herself in to a happy conversation when all she could think about was how much trouble she was in and so instead opted to just lay her head back, close her eyes and bask in the fact she wasn't in work for another three days.

Sian felt like she'd only closed her eyes for five seconds when Sophie brought the car to a halt and pulled up the handbrake before nudging the blonde and announcing they were home. Silence fell over the pair once again as they stepped out of the car, Sophie nonchalantly raising her arm over her head so her hand was pointed towards her car clicking the button on her keys to lock the doors as she walked slightly behind Sian towards her house.

As they entered the living room, Sophie threw her car keys in to the key bowl on the table by the door and instantly set about removing her work clothes, kicking off her heels towards the shoe rack and peeling off her blazer before throwing it over the side of the couch.

"Make yourself at home Soph." muttered Sian, trying to sound as if she was joking but Sophie picked up on the coldness that laced her words.

Sophie bent down and picked up her shoes, mumbling an apology as she placed them in the shoe rack before turning and picking up her jacket to place on the coat pegs.

Sophie stepped back in to the living room having hung her jacket up and couldn't help feeling she was now walking on egg shells around Sian and wanted nothing more than to break the current tension that was between the two of them.

"So errm … What should we have for dinner then?" asked Sophie, stepping a little further in to the room and noticing Sian was now stood in the kitchen.

"Whatever." muttered Sian, busying herself with a few dishes that were collected on the draining board and putting them in to the cupboards they belonged in.

Sophie let out a long sigh, running her fingers through her hair as pulled a few stray locks that had fallen over her face, "What's wrong Sian?"

Sian spun around on the spot, an unmistakable fire in her eyes and Sophie couldn't help but feel she'd touched a nerve, "What the fuck do you think is wrong?"

"Well I know what's wrong I jus-"

"No!" interrupted Sian, her voice a little louder than expected causing the brunette to flinch slightly, "You have no fucking idea what is wrong. You've still got a job, you've still got everything and what the fuck have I got? I'm stressed so much I can hardly stand it. I'm getting calls from lawyers every second of the day trying to sort out this horrendous mess with Paul, I could lose my job any day now, I have tonnes of paperwork to get through. Seriously, what have I got?"

"You've got me." said Sophie, the definite sound of hurt and defeat in her voice as she spoke.

Sian bowed her head, feeling a small amount of guilt replace the anger inside of her, "I know Soph … But it's just hard at the minute okay? This is … a fucking nightmare."

Sophie paused for a second, weighing up her options before she asked the question that was playing on her mind. _Do I really want to hear the answer?_

"Do you regret it?" the words left her lips before she even had a chance to stop them.

Sian blinked a few times, unsure of what she should make of Sophie's question. "Of course I don't."

"Could of fooled me." muttered Sophie under her breath. She had thought she'd said it quiet enough for the blonde not to hear but as she lifted her gaze to meet Sian's, the look in her eyes suggested otherwise.

"Excuse me for feeling a little bit dejected because my whole career is falling apart around me. I **love **my job Sophie and I'm about to lose it all the way things are going." shot back Sian.

"Well I'm sorry Sian but this isn't my fault! I feel like you've been punishing me all week for it!" protested Sophie, suddenly doubting herself for actually diving in to the conversation she'd been so eager to avoid having all week.

"Will you stop playing the victim Sophie?" burst out Sian, feeling the guilt she'd had mere moments ago quickly fade.

"Will **I **stop playing the victim? Oh please … I've been trying to be positive all week with you! You've done nothing but complain and mope around the whole time!" shot back Sophie, her anger beginning the match that of the woman stood in front of her.

"I COULD LOSE MY FUCKING JOB SOPHIE!" shouted Sian, suddenly letting her temper get the better of her.

Sophie flinched slightly at the way Sian had spoken to her but it only served to anger the brunette even more, "AND I LOST MINE! Yeah maybe I have something else for now but I lost my job as well!"

"And there you go again, having to make it about you." grumbled Sian, folding her arms across her chest.

Sophie threw her hands out in front of her, her fingers curled slightly as she let out a loud groan of frustration, "Making it about me? So I can't make one frigging comment? You act like the fucking world is ending all week and I complain once about losing my job and I'm making it about me? Do you have any idea how fucking infuriating you are?"

"Oh I'm infuriating am I? What are you gonna do? Hit me again Sophie?" blurted out Sian, Sophie instantly freezing, her mouth slightly agape as Sian's words hit her.

"I can't believe you just said that." stated Sophie, her eyes slightly wider than usual, completely taken aback by what the blonde had just said to her.

Sian cocked her head to the side, the anger still very much evident on her face. Not so much because of Sophie but merely the accumulation of everything she'd had to deal with throughout the week was finally taking its toll and was now exploding out of her. "Oh really? Because last time you got pissed off at me it happened s-"

"And I promised you it would never happen again!" interrupted Sophie. "Are you just trying to see how far you can push me?"

"Angry are you Soph?" asked Sian in her most condescending tone as she leant back against the kitchen counter, studying Sophie with mild amusement, "Am I pushing you a little too far?"

"Stop it Sian, what's this solving?"

"Oh come on Sophie. We both know you're just bursting with things you wanna say to me." teased Sian, "How I have no right to have a go at you, how this is **so **uncalled for, how all of this is **my **fault. H-"

"IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" blurted out Sophie, unable contain herself any longer as Sian's open mocking got the better of her, "You were the one who pushed this! I told you this would end badly for the pair of us and you just wouldn't let it go!"

"And the truth comes out." stated Sian coldly, a small satisfied smirk on her face at the fact she'd managed to get Sophie to snap. "I knew you blamed me for this."

Sophie rubbed her forehead, trying to regain some of her previous calm composure before speaking, "I don't blame just you for this Sian. It was both of us."

"That's not what you just said."

"It just came out!" insisted Sophie, feeling herself losing control of the situation again and taking a deep breath, "I didn't mean it okay? It took two of us to do what happened I just … Jesus it's so frustrating. Why did you even tell him the truth if you were gonna end up hating me for it?"

Sian raised an eyebrow and looked back at the brunette incredulously, "You say that like I had a choice. I couldn't exactly deny it when he walked in could I?"

"You didn't have to tell him everything though." stated Sophie, "So why did you?"

"I guess it was a moment of madness on my part." shot back Sian.

Sophie shook her head, looking back at Sian with a look that showed a small amount of disgust and hurt, "Thanks Sian. It's nice to know that rather than tell the truth, you wished you'd lied and you were still with the guy you fucked for a job. Nice."

"I knew you were still pissed about that!" shot back Sian, "Knew that you meant all those things you said to me in my office. That I only wanted a bit of attention and how you were stupid to think I was capable of feelings."

"Well it looks that way doesn't it Sian?" spat Sophie, "You were all for me and you when it was exciting and had to be kept a secret, but the second we actually get a chance to be a real couple you go in a fucking strop and want nothing to do with me."

Sian shook her head and laughed coldly, "Here we go again. Sian's nothing but a slut who just sleeps around. Why the fuck are you even with me if you think that Sophie?"

"Will you change the record? The only one here who's ever called you a slut is you!"

"Yeah well, maybe it's about time you realised and stopped trying to turn me in to your perfect girlfriend and just accept that I'm not gonna change, and I am just a slut and that's exactly how you should treat me." stated Sian, shooting Sophie a final glare before turning her back on her and diverting her attention to the dishes she'd earlier occupied herself with.

Sophie paused for a moment, letting the blonde's words hit her as she watched her turn around and busy herself with the plates and mugs that littered the kitchen counter. Unsure of what to do, Sophie ignored the voice in her head that was telling her to reason with Sian, talk things through and make it better and instead she let her body take control and took a few steps forward, placing her hands on the kitchen worktop so they were either side of Sian, their bodies pressed together.

Sian placed the mug in her hand back down and let out a long shaky breath, the feeling of Sophie's body against her own instantly sending a shock of electricity through her. "What are you doing?"

Sophie leaned a little closer, her body now pressed right up against Sian's as she removed one of her hands from the worktop and resting it on the blonde's waist, slowly running it down her body. Sophie wasn't entirely sure what was happening or what had gotten in to her but there was no denying that an angry Sian was definitely a turn on and right now, in the middle of a fight, all she wanted was to feel close to her.

"What you told me to do." stated Sophie simply as her hand continued it's venture down Sian's body, over her perfect curves, down her hip and along the top of her thigh, not stopping until it reached the bottom of the blonde's skirt, Sophie's fingertips delicately brushing over the bare skin of her leg.

Sophie felt Sian's breathing increase, against her body, the blonde's hands pressed firmly against the kitchen worktop, almost as if it were for support.

Sophie's fingertips continued to trace over Sian's skin, dipping underneath the hem of her skirt and beginning an ascent up the back of her thigh, the brunette barely applying any pressure to Sian's body, her fingers almost acting as a ghost as they ran up her leg. Sian's breathing hitched as Sophie's hand reached the top of her thigh and she felt her heart start pound unusually fast in her chest as the brunette curled her fingers around the side of the back of her underwear, her body pressing against Sian's with slightly more force as her hand slipped past the material from behind.

Sophie couldn't stifle the small gasp that escaped her lips as her fingertips first made contact with Sian's centre, feeling the abundant amount of moisture that had already gathered there.

Sian let out a small moan, raising her arm above her head before bending it behind her and wrapping it around Sophie, her fingertips gripping tightly at the brunette's neck in an effort to keep her close.

Sophie trailed her finger over the length of Sian's wetness, the blonde tightening her grip on her at the contact, her breathing becoming more ragged and erratic with every second that passed.

An eager moan escaped Sian's lips as Sophie briefly dipped her finger in to her folds , brushing it lightly over the blonde's clit. Sian bucked her hips involuntarily, desperate for more contact and Sophie felt her lips turn up in to a small smirk at the fact she had so much control.

Sophie repeated her actions, this time applying slightly more pressure to Sian who let out a slightly louder moan this time, pressing herself in to Sophie's hand in a desperate bid for more.

Sophie slowly ran her finger backwards, feeling Sian's body shake slightly against her, the anticipation building as she got closer to her destination.

"Please Soph." begged Sian, the words leaving her lips before the even had a chance to stop them, her burning desire for the brunette behind her getting the better of her.

Sophie's smirk grew in size at the blonde's words enjoying the moment for just a second before plunging two fingers inside of her eliciting a loud moan to escape Sian's lips. Sophie's own arousal increased dramatically as she felt how wet Sian had become throughout the last few moments and the way she could slip inside of her with such ease.

Sian's fingers became tangled in the brunette's hair, occasionally gripping a little tighter as Sophie began to build up a rhythm with one hand, her other gripping on to Sian's hip, holding her firmly in place between the counter and her own body.

Sophie leant her head forward, attaching her lips to the exposed side of Sian's neck and placing a series of kisses across it, occasionally nipping the skin in between her teeth causing the blonde to let out a small gasp or moan.

Sophie began to move her hand from Sian's hip, sliding it around her body to the front of her skirt, lifting it quickly before dipping it below the waistband of her underwear.

"Holy shit!" Sian threw her head back against Sophie's chest as she felt the brunette's finger come in contact with her clit, sending her body in to an overdrive of pleasure.

The moans and curses that started to slip from Sian's lips were only encouraging Sophie further, ignoring the slight ache in her wrist as she continued to pump her fingers inside of the blonde, her pace increasing slightly as she felt the blonde getting closer with each second that passed.

"Fuck Soph … please make me come." groaned Sian, grinding her body against Sophie's hand as it continued it's pace inside of her.

Sophie attached her lips the Sian's neck again, sucking hard on her pulse point, no longer concerned about leaving a mark as she curled her fingers inside of Sian, hearing a large moan escape her as she slammed her hand down against the counter, desperate for something to grip on to for support as she felt herself about to tip over the edge.

Sophie curled her fingers a final time, feeling Sian's body shudder slightly against her, releasing a loud moan as pleasure ripped through her body and her orgasm hit, her fingers still tightly wrapped around the back of Sophie's neck as the brunette continued her hand movements, allowing Sian to ride out her orgasm.

Sian let out a long breath, trying to calm herself down as she felt Sophie, remove her hands and flatten down her skirt, moving them to rest on her waist, keeping the closeness between the two of them as their breathing returned to normal, the brunette delicately placing kisses along Sian's neck.

"I'm sorry for being horrible to you." whispered Sian.

Sophie rested her forehead on Sian's shoulder, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry too. I know you're having a shit time lately."

A small smile traced it's way over Sian's lips and she stroked the back of Sophie's neck delicately with her fingertips, "It's not your fault though babe. I'm glad I have you."

"There's just one thing left to sort." muttered Sophie, not lifting her head from Sian's shoulder.

"What?" asked Sian, continuing to play with the small hairs on the back of Sophie's neck.

"What are we gonna have for dinner?" mumbled Sophie, both girls pausing for a second before a fit of giggles washed over them.


	30. Chapter 30

Sian stepped out of her building, letting the cold winter breeze hit her face as she inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air as it washed over her. She turned to face the building, a small smile tugging at her lips at the sight of it before she closed her eyes tightly, enjoying the moment of utter satisfaction, wrapping her arms around her own waist, hugging herself as the breeze that rolled by blew a few stray hairs across her face.

As she opened her eyes, she noticed the brunette she'd come to adore so much making her way towards her and couldn't stop the huge smile that developed on her face.

"Ready to go baby?" asked Sophie, stepping behind Sian and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder as they both stared up at the building.

"Mhhmm." muttered Sian, neither girl making the effort to move. "I can't believe we did it."

Sophie chuckled, squeezing Sian a little tighter before pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Believe it babe, we've done it."

Sian couldn't help the intense feeling of happiness, contentment and pride that washed over her as she read the sign on the front of the building - _Webster and Powers Advertising._

After a year of planning, getting loans approved, hiring staff, buying equipment, more planning, paperwork, legally becoming a company and even more planning, her and Sophie had actually managed to put together their own advertising company and neither had been able to wipe the smile off their faces as their first day of work came to an end.

"I'm glad we chose that font." thought Sian out loud earning her another chuckle from Sophie.

"Out of all the things we've done **that's **what you choose to dwell on?"

"It's a nice font." defended Sian.

"Come on, we can't stand here all day." said Sophie, withdrawing her arms from Sian's waist before taking the blonde's hand in her own and leading her towards the car.

Sian's company had lost the legal battle with Paul after months of meetings and mediations and consequently, Sian had lost her job a few days later. After weeks of unsuccessful job hunting, she'd suggested the idea of starting her own company to Sophie, who was nothing short of supportive. As time went on, Sian started to realise the workload she was taking on was far too much for one person and knowing that Sophie wasn't happy in her new job, suggested that they become partners; Sian tackled the paperwork side of things and Sophie taking the more technical approach. Both agreed that it was a brilliant idea and they threw themselves in to the task at hand, applying for bank loans, finding the perfect building for their office, hiring and training staff and sorting out all the relevant paperwork to make things legal and official. It hadn't happened over night and had been a stressful and long ordeal for both girls, and now that they'd finally managed to pull it off, they couldn't help feeling completely overjoyed.

Sophie had practically squealed with excitement at the fact she had her own office and Sian had laughed at how overexcited the brunette had become at seeing her name on the door. Initially the girls had planned on sharing an office but decided it appeared more professional to have one each, especially since they had different positions in the company. Sophie hadn't been sure about the idea at first but once she saw her office, she'd immediately fallen in love with it and knew they'd made the right decision.

Now they were heading back to their house having both moved in together a few months prior. Rosie hadn't been overly fond of the idea at first, but she'd found herself a new boyfriend and Sophie rarely saw her sister anyway. Sophie and Rosie sold their house, Rosie moving on to a more appropriate, one bedroom flat and Sophie moving in to Sian's place. The money Sophie had got from the sale of the house was immediately put in to saving for their business, ensuring they didn't have to apply for as much of a loan from the bank.

Needless to say, with living and working together and no longer having anything to fight against or hide from, Sophie and Sian's relationship was going as well as they could ever wish for. They were both happier than they'd ever imagined and with each day that went by they started to fall more and more in love. After Sian lost her job, it was hard for both of them to adjust, Sian getting more agitated with every failed job interview she had and Sophie completely lost for how she could help the blonde feel better. However, they managed to work through their problems together and come out the other side stronger than ever and just from being around the couple for five minutes, you could see how head over heels in love they were with one another.

Tina and Chesney had both left their companies to work for Sophie and Sian. Tina was appointed head of Sian's department and Chesney head of Sophie's. Neither had taken any persuasion to leave their companies and had practically jumped at the opportunity. Chesney had been miserable still working for Paul; having hated his job before Sophie left, never mind afterwards. Tina also held a lot of resentment towards her company after they had fired Sian and she had done nothing but complain about the woman who'd replaced Sian, stating she wasn't 'half as fun' and 'I bet there's no whiskey in her filing cabinet'.

As Sophie pulled up outside of their house she looked over at Sian and noticed a huge grin spread right across her face, the blonde completely lost in her thoughts.

"Babe what are you thinking about, you're smiling like a goon." chuckled Sophie, unclipping her seatbelt before taking the keys out of the ignition.

Sian turned her head to Sophie, the sound of her voice having snapped her instantly out of the daydream she'd been enjoying. "Are we here?"

Sophie couldn't help but laugh at the confused expression on her girlfriends face, "Yeah, don't you recognise our own home? Come on you silly bugger."

Sophie was still laughing at Sian's baffled expression as they entered the house, the blonde eventually darting her eyes to her girlfriend and giving her a small scowl before taking off her jacket and hanging it up.

"I think … we should celebrate." stated Sophie, pulling off her own jacket and throwing it over the side of the sofa.

"What have you got in mind?" Sian looked over at the brunette expectantly who lost herself in thought for a moment as Sian headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm not sure." muttered Sophie, tapping her fingers on her chin as she considered the question for a moment. "Definitely something though."

Sian giggled at Sophie's behaviour as she opened the fridge, peering around inside before spotting what she was looking for and digging them out before heading back in to the living room.

"Good start." Sophie's face lit up as Sian held out her arm, passing Sophie one of the bottles of beer in her hand before they both popped the cap off.

"To our first successful day of business." stated Sian, raising her bottle slightly as Sophie did the same, clinking her bottle against Sian's before they both took a drink.

"Sooo … decided how you want to celebrate yet?" asked Sian, taking another sip of her beer before heading towards the couch and collapsing in to it, closely followed by Sophie.

Sophie lay her head back against the couch, her eyebrows knitted together as she lost herself in thought. Sian watched as the brunette considered her options and couldn't help but think she was incredibly cute when she thought so hard. Sian leant forward, placing her beer on the coffee table before shuffling along on the sofa and swinging her leg over Sophie's body so she was straddling her.

"Well this is a good start." Sophie looked up at the blonde on her lap, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Oh really?" asked Sian, leaning down and brushing her lips lightly over Sophie's. "What else do you suggest we do then?"

"Maybe a bit of this …" started Sophie, reaching her hand up and attaching it to the back of Sian's neck, pulling the blonde down so their lips could connect in a heated kiss. Their lips moved in sync with one another as the kiss became more heated before Sophie pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads together as a grin spread across her face. "And then some of this as well."

Sophie reattached their lips, bringing her other hand to rest on Sian's hip as she ran her tongue slowly across the blonde's lower lip before it was eagerly granted access. Sophie felt a shiver run along her spine as Sian moaned in to the kiss, the sound vibrating across her lips.

Sophie tightened her grip on her girlfriend's waist as she grinded her body against her own, a small whimper escaping her lips at the contact.

Sian pulled back from the kiss, earning her a puzzled expression from Sophie that quickly changed in to a smug grin as Sian lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to one side before eagerly reattaching their lips. Sophie allowed her hands to roam over Sian's body, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin underneath her finger tips.

"God you're gorgeous." mumbled Sophie against Sian's lips, feeling the blonde smile in to the kiss at her words. "I love you."

Sian's smile increased in size and she broke the kiss, locking eyes with Sophie, "I love you too … so …. so … so much." mumbled the blonde in between kisses as she wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck, holding her close so their bodies almost moulded together.

"I'm so proud of you." stated Sophie as she started kissing down Sian's jaw line, "You started this, it was all your idea and now we've done it. You're amazing baby."

Sian cupped her hands around Sophie's cheeks, pulling the brunette's face up to meet her own, "I might have started it but you finished it. I couldn't have done it without you babe."

Sophie's face lit up at Sian's words. She could see the sincerity behind the words, it was shining through the sparkling orbs in front of her and knowing how much Sian had meant what she said, made her heart swell more than she'd ever thought possible.

Sophie pulled Sian back to her, desperate to convey every emotion that was rushing around her body though a single kiss as she crashed their lips together once more, the kiss quickly becoming as heated as it had been previously.

Both girls paused as they heard a knock at the door, frowning at each other, then at the door and then back at each other.

"Are we expecting anyone?" asked Sophie, the frown not leaving her face as Sian shook her head in response. "I guess I better go see who it is then." she muttered as the blonde toppled off of her before leaning over the back of the couch, waiting to see who was rude enough to interrupt them.

Sophie turned back just as she approached the front door and laughed at Sian, "Errm babe? Maybe a shirt might be a good idea?"

Sian looked down at her body as if she'd forgotten she was topless before letting out a small giggle and bending down to pick up her shirt.

"Good girl." chuckled Sophie as she turned back to the front door and opened it to be greeted by a rather excited looking Tina, Chesney and Katy.

"Surprise!" they all shouted in unison, a beaming smile on each of their faces as Tina waved a bottle of champagne enthusiastically.

"Guys my birthday was weeks ago." teased Sian as she appeared beside Sophie in the door way.

"Don't be daft you silly mare. We're here to celebrate the roaring success that is Webster and Powers advertising!" squealed Tina, not waiting for an invite in to the house as she bounded past the women in the door way.

"I preferred our own celebrating." muttered Sophie, leaning in to Sian so only she could hear what she'd said.

"Later baby, I'll make it worth the wait." Sian patted Sophie on the stomach, flashing her a quick wink before following Tina in to the kitchen where the brunette was battling with the champagne cork. "T give it here, we don't want a repeat of last time!"

Tina blushed slightly and reluctantly passed the bottle over to Sian "That was one time."

"Yes but one doesn't forget what a cork to the face feels like." teased Sian causing Tina to blush even further and the rest of the group to laugh at her expense.

As Sian popped the cork on the bottle, the room erupted in to a small cheer before Sophie rummaged in the cupboards and brought out some champagne flutes, settling them on the kitchen worktop so Sian could fill them.

"Okay has everyone got one?" asked Chesney, peering around the group as they all nodded in agreement, picking up their glasses from the worktop. "Okay then I'd just like to say, how happy I am to have the two greatest bosses in the world. I've known Sophie for a long time and I'm incredibly proud of her. Not just for making the idea of this business in to a reality, but also for finding a babe like Sian."

Sophie and Sian both blushed, locking eyes with one another briefly as a small smirk tugged at both of their lips. Katy nudged Chesney and threw him a mock scowl that she failed to keep up for too long and Tina just seemed bored with the toast and couldn't wait to drink her champagne.

"In all honesty though ladies, you've done a cracking job, we're all supremely proud of you and I can't think of two people I'd rather work with. So here's to Webster and Powers advertising everyone, cheers!" finished Chesney, the group all repeating cheers as they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip of their champagne.

Sian looked over at Sophie who was pulling a face as she lowered the glass from her lips and the blonde couldn't suppress a laugh. "Not a champagne fan Soph?"

"That's errr … Bleurgh" Sophie pulled another face, shuddering slightly as she placed her glass down on the kitchen counter. "Bit dry for me that. Where'd I put my beer babe?"

"Ever the lady." chuckled Sian before pointing to the coffee table and Sophie's face lit up at the sight of the bottle.

Tina shrugged before reaching for Sophie's glass, "More for me."

Sian shook her head at Tina's typical behaviour before turning her head and noticing Sophie hovering in the living room, casually sipping on her beer as she looked around.

"You okay babe?" asked Sian, as she left the chatter in the kitchen to join the brunette who was staring at the photos on the mantelpiece.

"Mhhhm." mumbled Sophie, taking a swig of her beer as she continued her examination of the mantelpiece.

Sian place her glass down on the coffee table before turning back to Sophie and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind as she rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, honestly" started Sophie, leaning back and tilting her head so she could place a kiss on Sian's cheek. "Just … Jesus, remember this time last year?"

Sian chuckled, nodding against Sophie's shoulder, "I was still with Paul, we'd only kissed a couple of times, we were trying to convince ourselves we didn't have feelings for each other."

"We've come so far." thought Sophie out loud, running her fingers over a framed photo of her and Sian.

"Yeah well you were worth the wait." said Sian, grinning in to Sophie's neck before placing a kiss on her exposed skin.

Sophie spun around, her grin matching Sian's as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, "I love you so much. When I met you I thought anything that happened between us would end in disaster. But look at us, we're happier than ever, I've got the most beautiful girlfriend in the world and we've just started our own business. This is the **opposite **of a disaster."

Sian giggled as she ran her fingertips up Sophie's spine, "It's not as disaster but this day might soon take a turn for the worse."

Sophie's face dropped and Sian giggled a bit more before leaning in and placing her lips beside the brunette's ear.

"I mean if we don't get these people out of this house right now, they're gonna get a right eye full and probably not want to work for us anymore when I continue what I started earlier by ripping your clothes off and then fucking you on that couch."

Sophie gulped loudly at Sian's words, she could feel the blonde's breath tickling her neck and the feeling of her fingertips still tracing up and down her spine was sending her brain in to overdrive.

Sophie cleared her throat before turning away from Sian and addressing the group loudly, "Right then, this was fun but you can all leave now!"


End file.
